We're Dumbledore's Army
by Senjaya
Summary: A/U - Bertiga Harry, Ron, Hermione mencari horcrux, namun Ron menghianati mereka. Harry akhirnya berjuang dengan teman-temannya yang lain, namun tetap saja dia merasa kehilangan. Pada akhirnya Harry berusaha untuk merubah segalanya, berusaha untuk merubah takdir yang sudah terjadi. Beberapa event dan timeline sama dengan canon
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_"Liontin itu akan aku simpan hingga kita mengetahui cara menghancurkannya"_ kata Harry sambil mengalungkan liontin itu ke lehernya.

_"Kupikir kita harus membawanya dan untuk berjaga-jaga"._

_"Di samping itu, sebelum gelap kita harus mencari makanan karena tadi aku tidak melihat Hermione membawa bekal"_

Setelah kejadian pagi harinya di kementerian sihir dan usaha kabur dari pengejaran pihak kementerian yang sudah disusupi death eater, mereka batal kembali ke Grimauld Place karena seorang dari pengejar ikut erbawa ber-apparte bersama mereka danakibatnya tempat persembunyian mereka yang nyaman sudah ketahuan. Mereka kini terdampar di tepi hutan, hutan tempat piala dunia quidditch dua tahun lalu diselenggarakan.

Mereka bertiga sekarang merasa sangat lapar, sedangkan Hermione memang benar-benar tidak membawa makanan bahkan sepotong coklat sekalipun di tasnya karena tadi dia berasumsi mereka akan kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Akhirnya tenda berhasil mereka dirikan, lalu setelah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling hutan, mereka hanya menemukan jamur-jamur liar dan buah-buahan yang masih masam serta minum air dari sungai. Dengan bahan dan peralatan seadanya, Hermione berusaha memasak jamur itu sedapatnya. Namun Setelah beberapa sendok jamur tanpa rasa, Ron meletakkan piringnya, pergi menjauh, dan memuntahkannya. Harry hanya terdiam melihatnya sedangkan Hermione terlihat sedih.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, selain berjaga-jaga mereka juga berdiskusi tentang tempat kemungkinan penyimapanan horcrux lainnya. Hanya berdua saja, Harry dan Hermione yang menghabiskan waktu dengan serius berbagi tugas mengintai sedangkan Ron hanya duduk saja dengan berasumsi bahwa luka yang didapat karena ber-apparte yang tidak sempurna akan lebih cepat sembuh.

_"Aku rasa, luka ini akan cepat sembuh bila aku tak banyak bergerak"_ komentarnya saat Harry menanyakan apakah dia mau menemaninya mencari jamur.

Tiga hari berlalu, selalu saja ada keributan di antara Ron dan Hermione. Karena tak tahan melihat Ron dan Hermione selalu ribut khususnya hanya soal makanan dan makanan saja. Harry akhirnya tidak betah berada di dalam tenda hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri, berkeliling mencari makanan. Namun keinginannya tidak tercapai. Harry baru saja memasuki sebuah peternakan saat ia merasakan rasa dingin yang tidak normal, kabut tipis perlahan turun, dan tiba-tiba kegelapan menutupi langit yang sebelumnya cerah. Harry terdiam karena merasakan kehadiran dementor yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

_"Diantara kita bertiga, kau kan yang paling hebat melakukan Patronus"_ kata Ron, saat Harry kembali ke tenda tanpa membawa apa-apa.

_"Aku tidak berhasil"_ kata Harry.

_"Jadi kita tidak punya makanan lagi!"_ teriak Ron..

_"Diamlah Ron!, kau seharian hanya duduk dan menyalahkan, kau cuma bisa menunggu kita menyediakan makanan buatmu!"_ teriak Hermione.

_"Harry, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tidak bisa membuat Patronus?_".

_"Aku tidak tahu"_ kata Harry sambil duduk.

Di depannya Ron langsung menendang kursi, dan menggeram pada Hermione,

_"Aku kelaparan!_

_Yang aku makan sejak kita berkemah hanya kotoran._

_Kenapa kita sama sekali tidak punya makanan yang layak"_

_"Ron... apa kau tidak bisa menghargai Hermione sedikitpun?"_ balas Harry,

_"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi dan melawan dementor-dementor itu"._

_"Tentu saja, tapi tanganku kan terluka, apa kau tak melihatnya?"_ sahut Ron.

_"Harry, berikan liontin itu! Ayo!"_ kata Hermione,

_"Horcrux-nya, Harry, kau masih mengenakannya di lehermu._

_Horcrux itu mungkin yang membuatmu tidak dapat menghasilkan Patronus"_.

Hermione menjulurkan tangannya dan langsung menyambar liontin yang baru dilepaskan dari leher Harry.

Saat liontin itu terlepas, barulah Harry merasakan tubuh dan pikirannya terasa bebas. Harry sebelumnya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tertekan atau terbeban.

_"Apakah dengan ini kau jadi lebih baik?"_ tanya Hermione.

_"Sangat jauh lebih baik!"_ jawab Harry.

_"Harry, apakah kau tidak merasa kau telah dirasuki?"_ tanya Hermione sambil duduk di depan Harry.

_"Apa? aku dirasuki? aku rasa tidak"_ kata Harry.

_"Aku ingat semua akan apa yang aku lakukan saat sedang memakainya._

_Aku pasti ingat bila aku sedang dirasuki, kan?_

_Ingat, Ginny memberitahuku bahwa ada masa-masa yang kosong yang ia tidak bisa mengingatnya"_.

_"Meski demikian, kita seharusnya tidak boleh memakainya. Kita akan menyimpannya di dalam tenda saja"._

_"Tidak, kita tidak boleh membiarkan horcrux itu tergeletak. Bagaimana bila hilang, atau ada yang mencurinya…"_ protes Harry.

_"Baik, kita akan memakainya bergiliran"_ kata Hermione sambil mengalungkan liontin itu di lehernya.

_"Bagus sekali!"_ kata Ron _"Dan karena kita sudah tahu masalahnya, bisakah kau pergi mencari makanan?"_

* * *

Setiap dua belas jam, mereka bertiga, bergantian memakai liontin. Masalah yang kini dihadapi Harry adalah bekas lukanya kian terasa sakit, khususnya bila ia sedang mengenakan liontin itu.

Mereka juga menemukan saluran khusus radio penyihir, Potterwatch, untuk mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang pergerakan Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan death eater-nya.

* * *

_"Ibuku bisa memunculkan makanan yang enak-enak dari udara"_ kata Ron sambil menyendok potongan ikan hangus di piringnya.

_"Ibumu tidak akan bisa membuat makan dari udara kosong"_ kata Hermione.

_"Tidak seorang pun bisa. Makanan adalah hal pertama yang ada dalam lima elemen dasar hukum Transfigurasi yang menya..."_

_"Hermione! apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal?"_ sahut Ron.

_"Tidak mungkin kau bisa membuat makanan dari ketidakadaan!_

_Kau bisa memanggilnya kalau kau tahu di mana tempatnya berada, kau bisa merubahnya, kau bisa menambah jumlahnya kalau kau punya..."_

_"Aku tidak ingin menambah makanan ini, ini sudah cukup menjijikkan"_ kata Ron sengit.

_"Harry yang menangkap ikan dan aku mencoba memasak yang terbaik yang ..."_ bantah Hermione.

_"Bukan!.., kau seharusnya belajar lebih baik dalam melakukan sihir!"_ bentak Ron.

Hermione meloncat berdiri, menjatuhkan piringnya sehingga makanannya tumpah ke tanah.

_"Ron! Mulai besok kau yang masak. Kau pergi mencari bahan makanan. Kemudian kau yang menyihirnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih layak untuk kita makan._

_Aku akan duduk. Diam dan mengeluh! Agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya…"_

_"Itu bukan tugasku, itu..."_ teriak Ron.

_"Lalu apa maumu?! Kalau kau cuma bisa duduk dan mengeluh sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kau sama sekali tak peduli dengan kita.."_ teriak Hermione.

_"Kalau aku tak peduli dengan Harry...aku tak akan pernah ikut ke sini.."_ bantah Ron.

_"Kalian semua diam! dan berhenti bertengkar..."_ Teriak Harry.

_"Harry...kau jangan membela Ron!..kau kan sudah..."_ bantah Hermione.

_"Maaf Ron, maaf Hermione. Maaf! Maaf kalau kalian sudah terpaksa kurepotkan selama ini. Kalian selalu mengikuti aku._

_Kalian pulanglah. Kembalilah saja ke Hogwarts atau ke The Burrow. Aku akan tetap di sini."_

_"Harry kau jangan.."_ bantah Hermione.

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku hanya mohon pinjam satu tongkat sihir saja. Nanti aku akan kembalikan"._

_"Baik kalau begitu. Ayo Hermione...kita pulang saja"_ kata Ron.

_"Tidak...tidak Ron. Kau saja sendiri yang pulang Ron. Harry, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dalam situasi seperti ini"._

_"Baiklah... kau pergi saja dengan Potter, aku akan pulang"._

Itulah puncak bertengkaran mereka berdua, dan kini sudah hampir seminggu Ron meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Semenjak kepergian Ron, mereka hanya berduaan saja. Harry dan Hermione selalu bergantian berjaga. Kadang mereka pergi bersama mencari buah-buahan atau jamur. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan untuk berbagi kehangatan karena dinginnya cuaca. Mereka saling menghibur dan bercanda, bahkan sempat main lempar-lemparan salju. Sungguh aneh, suasana di sekitar mereka justru menghangat tanpa kehadiran Ron. Harry bahkan sempat mentransfigurasi peti kayu menjadi gramaphone, memainkan musik, dan mengajak Hermione berdansa. Mereka berdansa sambil saling berpelukan erat. Makin hari hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat dan boleh dikatakan intim.

Malam itu sangat gelap tanpa ada cahaya bulan. Harry sedang berjaga di luar tenda saat dia mendengar suara gemerisik mendekat. Harry segera mematikan cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya lalu segera menyusup ke balik semak, mengintip dan mengamati situasi dari balik semak. Lalu dia melihat rusa betina yang bercahaya seperti patronus. Rusa itu mengedip kepadanya, lalu pergi sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Harry, seakan meminta Harry mengikutinya. Harry mengendap-endap, perlahan mengikuti rusa itu hingga akhirnya tiba di tepi danau yang beku.

Rusa itu berputar tiga kali di satu titik, berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil lalu perlahan menghilang. Harry melihat sekelilingnya dan setelah yakin tak ada yang mencurigakan ia menyalakan tongkatnya

_"Lumos"._

Lalu Harry mengamati tempat yang tadi ditunjukan oleh rusa tadi. Dia melihat lempengan logam panjang bersinar putih terang. Harry seakan pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, lempengan itu mirip seperti pedang, tergeletak di dasar danau. Seperti tersihir, Harry lalu melepaskan sepatunya, melepaskan semua pakaian luarnya yang berlapis-lapis, lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah pedang tadi

_"Diffindio"._

Segera lapisan lapisan es di atas pedang mulai membelah, beberapa saat kemudian terbentuk sebuah lobang diatasnya. Harry meletakkan tongkat sihir di atas pakaiannya, lalu masuk ke dalam danau. Saat tangannya hampir mengapai pedang, tiba-tiba lehernya tercekik dan tertarik oleh liontin masuk ke dasar danau. Harry berusaha melepaskan liontin tersebut, namun tak berhasil. Setelah beberapa lama bergulat sendirian dalam air, Harry kehabisan nafas, dan perlawanannya mulai melemah. Dia kemudian melihat cahaya lain atasnya. Harry berpikir inilah akhir hidupnya, dia hanya menyesal belum sempat berpamitan dengan Hermione. Tanpa disadarinya serta tanpa perlawanan tubuhnya ditarik ke arah cahaya tersebut. Harry merasakan seolah cahaya itu penuntun tujuan akhir hidupnya. Sekilas pikiran Harry sudah dipenuhi oleh pikiran kematian, dan dirinya akan segera berjumpa dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya, ayah dan ibunya, juga Sirius. Bahkan teman-teman lainnya yang akan segera ditinggalkannya Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, Luna, Neville, serta Ginny yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya juga bibi Petunia, paman Vernom serta Dursley pun sempat hinggap dipikirannya hingga akhirnya semua pikirannya menghilang dan menjadi gelap.

_"Harry!...Harry!... sadarlah"_ terdengar suara yang amat dikenalnya.

Tak lama dia merasakan dirinya berbaring di atas tanah, dadanya terasa ditekan dengan keras beberapa kali. Dan juga dari bibirnya dirasakan kehangatan udara memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Kemudian, barulah dia berhasil membuka matanya. Samar-samar dia melihat Hermione berada di atasnya sedang menangis.

_"Harry,..Harry..akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku tadi sudah mengira kau sudah..."_ isak Hermione.

_"Mione..., di mana aku? sepertinya tadi aku hampir tenggelam gara-gara liontin sialan itu"_ kata Harry sambil melepaskan dan melemparkan Liontin itu ke tanah di sampingnya.

Lalu Harry bangkit, duduk di sebelah Hermione dan memeluknya.

_"Thanks ... Mione..."_

Hermione sempat membalas pelukannya, namun dalam sekejap ia segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan seketika menampar wajah Harry, Plakkk...plak...

_"Mione...kau kena..."_ Hermione melanjutkan pukulannya, mulai meninju dagu serta dada dan lengan Harry.

_"Dasar berengsek! Kau memang sialan._

_Kau selalu saja bertindak sendirian tanpa memikirkan resiko._

_Kau tidak bilang kalau mau pergi._

_Kau seenaknya saja meninggalkanku sendiri di tenda._

_Apa kau mau meninggalkan aku juga seperti Ron?"_ teriak Hermione sambil tersedu-sedu.

_"Aku tadi mendengar kau pergi lalu aku segera menyusul dari jauh"_ lanjut Hermione.

_"Saat aku tiba di tepi danau, aku melihat kau sudah tenggelam._

_"Aku mau..."_ potong Harry.

_"Ngapain kau berenang malam-malam. Dasar gila!"_

_"Apa kau tidak bisa berenang di siang hari saja?"_

_"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup..?"_ lanjut Hermione tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Harry untuk menjawab.

_"Jangan bilang liontin itu yang menuntunmu kemari?"_

_"Aku mau mengambil ini..."_ kata Harry sambil menunjukan pedang yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada dalam gengamannya.

_"Ini sepertinya pedang Gryffindor"._

_"O..Kenapa pedang itu bisa ada di hutan ini?"_ tanya Hermione.

_"Harry,...cepat singkirkan benda itu!...Jangan-jangan itu mengandung sihir hitam juga"_

_"Aku tak mau nanti tiba-tiba kau menyerangku dengan pedang itu.."._

_"Sepertinya tidak, aku tidak merasakan beban bahkan terasa nyaman._

_Sama seperti dulu aku menggunakannya saat di Kamar Rahasia"_ bantah Harry.

_"Mione...mungkin kita bisa mencoba menghancurkan liontin sialan itu dengan pedang ini"_ kata Harry bersemangat sambil berdiri.

Harry segera mengambil liontin yang tadi dilemparkannya, lalu berkata

_"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan parseltounge untuk membukanya. Mione...kau saja yang menghancurkannya"_ sambil menyerahkan pedang ke tangan Hermione. Hermione terlihat agak ragu saat menerima pedang itu, namun Harry menegaskan bahwa mereka perlu mencobanya. Sejenak keraguan Hermione sirna setelah merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir dari pedang itu.

_"Kalau kau sudah siap kita akan lakukan"_ lanjut Harry. _"Baiklah, mari kita coba"_ sambung Hermione

Harry memegang rantai liontin erat-erat, meletakkan liontin di atas batu besar sementara Hermione ada di hadapannya siap dengan pedang di kedua tanggannya.

_"Pada hitungan ke tiga ya... aku akan memerintahkan liontin itu membuka. Siap Mione..."_

_"Satu!...dua!... tiga!... Buka dan tunjukan dirimu"_ desis Harry dengan parseltounge-nya.

Tiba-tiba liontin membuka, lalu muncul kabut asap hitam dan hawa dingin segera keluar memenuhi udara di sekitarnya lalu berkata

_"Hermione Jean Granger, aku sudah menyelami hati dan pikiranmu. Aku dapat memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau menginginkan Potter". Di mata Hermione kabut asap tersebut terbentuk visualisasi Harry sedang bermesraan dengan Cho Cang dan Ginny. Cho tampak jauh lebih sexy dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang mengkilap, Ginny kelihatan lebih cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang menyala keemasan. __"Harry lebih mencintai dan memilih kami bukan kau, lihat saja rambutmu terlihat berantakan, kucel, lalat aja bisa tersesat di rambutmu"_ kata "Cho". _"Dan kau lihat saja tubuhnya begitu kurus tidak berisi seperti kami" _lanjut "Ginny"

Hermione berkata dalam hatinya _"Tidak...tidak tidak mungkin seperti itu. Harry sudah putus dengan Cho. Harry juga sudah putus dengan Ginny. Harry tetap menyayangiku apa adanya. Baru kemarin Harry bilang dia suka dengan rambutku". "Awas aja kalau dia mungkir"_ geram Hermione.

_"Mione...cepat hancurkan! Aku sudah hampir tak kuat memegangnya lagi!"_ Teriak Harry, menyadarkan Hermione.

Bayangan itu lalu melanjutkan _"Kau kan juga menginginkan nilai sempurna untuk setiap pelajaran yang kau ikuti"_.Kemudian bayangan itu membentuk profesor McGonagall, menyatakan dirinya tidak lulus ujian tranfigurasi. "_Potong 100 point dari Gryffindor karena..." belum selesai bayangan McGonagall berbicara_

_"Dasar sialan...liontin keparat. itu kan sudah terjadi dua tahun lalu...basi amat sih"_ pekik hermione sambil menghujamkan pedang berkali-kali ke liontin.

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari liontin itu dan akhirnya suara dan kabut asap itu lenyap. Namun Hermione masih saja menghujamkan, memukul liontin itu sementara Harry melonggo dan akhirnya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hermione._ "Mione...Hermione...sudah cukup. Kau sudah menghancurkan liontin itu hingga jadi serpihan. Mari kita kembali ke tenda"_

Setibanya di tenda mereka duduk berdampingan, saling berpegangan tangan. Harry meletakkan tangannya di bahu hermione, menariknya mendekat lalu memeluk bahunya.

_"Kita berhasil menghancurkan liontin itu, Mione..."_

_"Ya..kita berhasil. Three Down, four to go"_ kata Hermione sambil tertawa senang.

_"Ya...tinggal empat lagi Horcrux yang harus kita cari dan kita hancurkan"_ kata Harry.

_"Tiga lagi Harry...bukankah kau pernah menjelaskan bahwa Horcrux yang terakhir ada di dalam dirimu"_ ralat Hermione.

_"Kau benar...ya...kau benar. Ada satu Horcrux di tubuhku. Entah bagaimana cara kita memusnahkannya, mungkin kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu"_ kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

Hermione mendengus _"Usul yang bagus, Harry. Mungkin aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi"_

_"Kita akan cari tahu nanti saja"_ sambung Harry sambil tersenyum

_"Ya...kita akan cari tahu nanti. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang. Sudah hampir pagi dan kita belum tidur"_ jawab Hermione sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry.

Harry merangkul Hermione lebih erat, lalu mencium rambutnya._"Kau istirahatlah dulu, aku akan berjaga untuk kita"_

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan gerakan di belakang mereka.

Harry dan Hermione melompat berdiri sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka.

_"Wah kalian mesra sekali. Baru saja kutinggal beberapa hari saja sudah begini. Keluar malam-malam dan bermesraan"_ kata Ron dengan sinis.

Wajah Hermione memerah, Harry bertanya,_ "Ron!...kau kembali?"_

Hermione segera menerjang Ron, hendak menamparnya. Namun Ron segera menangkap pegelangan tangan Hermione. "Hermione, tenanglah. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Potter sekarang. Nanti kujelaskan". "Apa maksudmu Ron? tanya Hermione.

Tiba-tiba dari luar tenda terdengar suara, _"Kalian semua, keluar dari tenda dan angkat tangan kalian! Sebelumnya lempar tongkat kalian ke luar tenda"._

_"Kami tahu kalian hanya bertiga di dalam! Di sini ada selusin tongkat sihir mengarah kepada kalian dan kami tak peduli siapa yang kami kutuk!"_

Hermione mendelik ke arah Ron, _"Ron! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau membawa death eater kemari untuk menangkap kami"_

_"Hanya Harry, kau tidak..."_

_"Apa katamu?"_ teriak Hermione

_"Kau...kau menghianati kami"_ sambungnya.

_"Nanti aku jelaskan"_ balas Ron.

Seketika dari luar cahaya-cahaya sihir masuk ke dalam tenda, tenda mulai terbakar, dan setengah lusin orang tak dikenal masuk menyerbu sambil mengarahkan tongkat-tongkat mereka.

_"Buang tongkat kalian, cepat!..."_ teriak seorang dari mereka. Sepasang tangan dengan kasar menarik Harry dari belakang. Sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya, seseorang menggeledah sakunya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Tiba-tiba Ron berteriak,_ "Minggir, singkirkan tanganmu dari dia!, kalian sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh dia.."_

_" ..he..kau dengan mudahnya mempercayai kami." sahut suara parau. "Kami adalah death eater, dan kau dengan mudahnya percaya kepada janji kami..ha..ha..ha..."_

_"Gadis yang lezat… traktiran bagus… Aku akan menikmatinya. Kulihat kulitnya sangat lembut dan putih...hahaha..."_

_"Tidak!..Tidak!..kalian tak boleh menyentuhnya. Bukan begitu perjanjiannya"_ seru Ron.

_"Perjanjian?...Perjanjian apa Ron? Kau...kau menjanjikan apa pada mereka?"_ teriak hermione.

Perut Harry terasa mual. Dia tahu siapa suara itu. Fenrir Greyback, manusia serigala yang bergabung dengan Death Eater.

_"Sekarang, mari kita lihat siapa yang kita dapat"_ kata Grayback

_"Weasley...terima kasih buat informasinya. Kami akan menerima banyak mendapatkan hadiah dari pangeran kegelapan"_.

_"Ron...bisa-bisanya kau menghianati kami"_ teriak Hermione.

_"Maaf Hermione..mereka hanya menginginkan Harry..."_

_"Apa katamu!"_ seru Hermione dan dengan tenaganya, dia lepas dari penangkapnya dan memburu ke arah Ron.

Langsung kembali menghajarnya, meninju, menampar dan menendang setiap bagian tubuh Ron yang terjangkau olehnya.

_"Wah...gadis ini liar juga ha..ha..pasti sangat seru saat aku menikmatinya nanti"_ kata Greyback.

_"Kau...kau sudah berjanji..."_ teriak Ron. Namun dua orang death eater memingsankannya dengan_ "Stupefy!"_

Harry hanya bisa diam. Dia masih syok dengan perbuatan Ron. Tak disangkanya sahabatnya ini tega menghianatinya. Bahkan tega menghianati Hermione. Harry merasa tak apa bila Ron hanya menghianatinya seorang. Namun dia marah karena Ron telah juga menghianati Hermione. Ia mulai menyesal telah melibatkan Hermione dari awal.


	2. Chapter 2 - Death of a Friend

_**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Death of a Friend**

Harry merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya erat, lalu Harry merasakan dirinya diajak ber-apparte. Mereka semua tiba di depan sebuah bangunan, seperti kastil tua. Harry masih berusaha berpikir apa yang membuat Ron melakukan semua ini. Lalu tak lama pintu besar kastil itu terbuka, seberkas cahaya menerangi mereka semua.

_"Ada apa ini?"_ terdengar suara dingin seorang wanita.

_"Kami menangkap Harry Potter!"_ sahut Greyback

_"Bawa mereka masuk"_ katanya.

Harry dan lainnya didorong menaiki tangga, memasuki aula yang besar.

_"Ikut aku"_ kata suara itu.

Lalu terdengar sura yang tak asing lagi di telingga Harry, suara Lucius Malfoy

_"Oh, Mr. Potter. Suatu kehormatan kau datang di tempat ini"_ sindirnya

Harry tampak tersadar, ia melihat sekelilingnya, tampak Hermione disampingnya, dan Ron yang di belakangnya. Lalu dilihatnya juga seorang goblin, dan seseorang yang dikenalnya, Dean Thomas. Mereka semua sepertinya mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya dan Hermione. Tertangkap.

Lalu tanpa diduga oleh semuanya, Harry berteriak dan bergerak cepat ke arah Ron sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Ron. Ron tak sempat menghindar, bibirnya pecah dan berdarah berdarah terkena tinju Harry, sepertinya giginya juga ada yang patah.

_"Kau...! kau memang sialan...!"_ teriak Harry.

_"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat...?"_

Ron tak mampu menghindar ketika Harry kembali melayangkan tinju ke rahangnya.

_"Stupeffy!"_ seberkas sinar mengenai Harry dan membuatnya pingsan.

_"Harry...!"_ teriak Hermione sambil bergerak maju, namun seorang death eater menahannya dari belakang.

_"Ron... aku benci padamu. Kau bukan temanku lagi"_ teriak Hermione pada Ron.

_"Bawa Potter dan lainnya ke ruangan bawah"_ terdengar suara Bellatrix.

_"Dan bagaimana dengan gadis Mudblood itu?"_ geram Greyback sambil menyeret Harry.

_"Aku mau mendapatkannya untuk hadiahku"_

_"Ya tentu saja, Greyback. Kau boleh mendapatkannya nanti setelah semua selesai"_ sahut Bellatrix sambil masuk ke ruangan.

_"tida...tida bole...dia punya..ku"_ teriak Ron tak jelas sambil memegang pipinya

_"Kau ngoceh apa Weasley? Kau kan setuju Potter untuk ganti adikmu._

_Perjanjian tadi tidak ada kaitannya dengan gadis lumpur ini"_ kata Bellatrix.

_"Ron..Ginny, kenapa dengan Ginny, Ron"_ tanya Hermione

_"Gini..Gin-ny ditangkap mereka. Mereka mau melepasnya bila aku membawa Harry"_ jelas Ron tertunduk sedih.

_"Nah...kau sendiri yang bilang kan...ha..ha..ha..."_

_"Sekarang, bawa adikmu pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan kembali lagi"._

_"Greyback, selagi kau ke bawah, ambil gadis rambut merah itu kemari"_ perintah Bellatrix.

Nacrisa dan Lucius melihat semuanya sambil memeriksa barang-barang rampasan milik Harry dan Hermione yang dibawa oleh Greyback.

_"Wah..sepertinya aku pernah melihat pedang ini"_ kata Lucius sambil mengangkat pedang Gryffindor.

_"Sebentar Greyback, darimana kau dapatkan pedang itu?"_ tanya Bellatrix.

_"Dari tenda mereka"_ kata Greyback.

_"Tinggalkan gadis itu, aku hendak menanyainya"_ kata Bellatrix.

Greyback dan teman-temannya membawa para tawanan ke bawah, penjara bawah tanah. Tak lama mereka kembali dengan membawa Ginny, yang terlihat kumal dan memar, dengan mata merah karena banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

_"Ron...Hermione..."_ Ginny menyapa mereka, merangkul Hermione. Namun dengan agak kasar Hermione melepaskan pelukan Ginny.

_"Kau pergi saja dengan Ron"_ kata Hermione ketus.

_"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Harry"_ isak Ginny sambil melihat ke Roh dan Hermione bergantian.

_"Sekarang cepat kau bawa adikmu dan segera pergi dari sini!"_

_"Kalian antarkan mereka ke pintu"_ perintah Bellatrix pada anak buah Greyback yang tersisa.

Ron segera menarik tangan Ginny, namun Ginny melawan "Bagaimana dengan Hermione dan Harry?"

_"Nanti kita pikirkan caranya. Maaf Hermione"_ kata Ron sambil menyeret Ginny pergi.

* * *

Entah berapa lama Harry pingsan.

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia tidak melihat apapun, sekelilingnya terlihat gelap dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tak lama kemudian barulah dia mulai bisa melihat dalam remang-remang kegelapan, Harry kemudian mencoba bangun.

_"Harry, kau sudah siuman?"_ tanya suara perempuan yang dikenalnya.

_"Luna...kaukah itu?"_ balas Harry.

_"Ya...ini aku, Luna"._

_"Disini masih ada Dean dan Mr. Ollivander"._

_"Mana Hermione?"_ tanya Harry

_"Sepertinya masih di atas. Mereka masih menyiksanya"_ kata Luna.

Dari atas terdengar teriakan Hermione yang kesakitan.

Harry menoleh ke arah suara itu dengan wajah cemas.

_"Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Hermione?"_ tanya Harry.

_"Sepertinya kutukan crucio"_ kata Luna.

_"Sudah hampir satu jam berlangsung seperti itu"_

_"Apa...sudah satu jam"_ balas Harry.

Harry bangkit berdiri, meraba seluruh kantungnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

_"Apa yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang. Apa kita tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu? Aku kuatir dengan Hermione. Sangat kuatir"_ kata Harry panik.

_"Kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun"_ kata Dean,

_"Tanpa tongkat dan pintu kayu itu terkunci. Bahkan tidak ada jendela di sini. Kita sepertinya juga akan berakhir disini"._

_"Aku tidak melihat Ron, kalian tahu dimana dia?"_ tanya Harry.

_"Ron kelihatannya sudah pergi bersama Ginny"_ kata Luna.

_"Ginny...apa Ginny juga disini?"_ tanya Harry

_"Ya...Ginny tadinya ikut tertangkap bersamaku di kereta"_ kata Luna.

Dari atas kembali terdengar teriakan kesakitan Hermione.

Harry kembali meraba dan mencari sesuatu diseluruh kantung jubahnya, dia mengeluarkan kantung yang dia gantungkan di lehernya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang patah, mencoba mengayunkannya...sambil berbisik _reparo, _namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Harry mengeluarkan snitch, mengeluarkan pecahan cermin. Sekilas dia melihat mata milik orang lain...

_"Tolong...tolong kami tertangkap di kediaman Mafloy, di bawah tanah"_ bisik Harry. Namun mata itu menghilang. Harapan Harry kian menipis ketika kembali terdengar teriakan Hermione dari atas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara "Crack" di dekat mereka.

_"Harry Potter, Sir...ini Dobby"_ terdengar suara Dobby

_"Dobby, kau disini... ?"_ tanya Harry

_"Dobby datang untuk menyelamatkan Harry Potter, Sir"_ balas Dobby.

* * *

_Di ruangan atas, "Apa itu?"_ terdengar suara Lucius saat terdengar suara crack dari gudang bawah tanah,

_"Draco, panggil Wormtail! Suruh dia yang periksa!"_

* * *

_"Kita harus mencoba menangani dia"_ Harry berbisik ketika terdengar langkah orang menuruni tangga ruangan bawah tanah

_"Kalian semua mundur dari pintu! dan jangan coba-coba berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh"_ terdengar suara Wormtail dari balik pintu

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan masuklah Peter aka Wormtail, sambil menyalakan tongkatnya.

Belum sempat dia bersuara, Wormtail langsung dibekuk oleh Dean, Harry, dan Dobby menutup mulut Wormtail agar tidak bersuara, sementara Luna berusaha merebut tongkatnya. Dan Mr. Ollivander tanpa disangka memukul kepala Wormtail dengan batu, entah dari mana dia memperolehnya hingga pingsan.

* * *

_Kembali di atas "Ada masalah, Wormtail?"_ tanya Lucius.

_"Tak ada!"_ Dean berteriak dengan suara mencicit yang hampir mirip dengan suara Wormtail.

_"Tidak ada, semuanya baik-baik saja!"_

* * *

_"Dobby, mereka menahan Hermione di atas. Aku ingin membawanya pergi. Apakah kau bisa membantu kami mengalihkan perhatian?"_ tanya Harry

_"Tentu saja Harry Potter, Sir"_ kata Dobby

_"Tapi sebelumnya sebaiknya kau keluarkan dulu Mr. Ollivander dan mereka berdua"_ kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke Luna dan Dean.

_"Tidak Harry, aku ikut bersamamu. Aku juga ingin menolong Hermione"_ kata Luna sambil menyerahkan tongkat wormtail pada Harry.

_"Tapi..."_ bantah Harry ragu.

_"Tidak ada tapi Harry. Ingat aku temanmu juga. Aku juga anggota DA kan"_ balas Luna

_"Ya... Harry, biarkan aku juga membantumu"_ lanjut Dean.

_"Baiklah, Dobby, aku ingin kau membawa Mr. Ollivander ke tempat yang aman. Tempat dimana para death eater takkan mencari. Kau tahu dimana tempat seperti itu?"_ tanya Harry.

_"Dobby akan mencari tahu, Hary Potter"_ jawab Dobby.

_"Dan segera kembali lagi"_ kata Harry.

_"Bisakah kau lakukan, Dobby?"_

_"Tentu saja, Harry Potter"_ bisik Dobby

Mr. Ollivander sepertinya menolak namun Dobby sudah memegang tangannya dan seketika terdengar suara crack.

Harry, Luna, Dean saling berpandangan, lalu bersama berlari menaiki tangga hingga mereka mencapai pintu, yang terbuka sedikit.

Sekarang mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Terlihat Bellatrix sedang tertawa-tawa dengan penuh kemenangan, di hadapannya ada Lucius dan Draco. Sedang Hermione tak terlihat.

_"Kita akan memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan!"_

Lalu dia menyingkap lengan bajunya ke atas dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke Tanda Kegelapan.

Belum sempat telunjuknya menyentuh, Dean dan Luna keluar dari persembunyian. Bellatrix terkejut dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Dean, namun terlambat.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ teriak Harry. Dan tongkat bellatrix terbang di udara dan ditangkap oleh Luna.

Lucius, dan Draco mencoba bangkit dari duduknya namun Harry lebih cepat.

_"Stupefy!"_ dan Lucius terlempar pingsan.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ teriak Luna ke arah Draco, dan tongkat Draco terlempar lalu disambar oleh Dean.

Luna dan Dean mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Bellatrix, sedangkan Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Draco sementara tangan satunya mengambil 2 tongkat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tongkat Hermione dan tongkat yang dia gunakan selama ini.

_"Dimana Hermione?"_ tanyanya pada Draco.

Belum sempat Draco menjawab tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya meluncur ke arah Dean dan Luna. Mereka berdua sempat menghindar, namun Bellatrix dengan sigap dan cepat mengeluarkan pisau perak, menarik tangan luna ke belakang, menempelkan pisau di leher Luna.

_"Berhenti dan jatuhkan tongkat kalian. Atau dia kubunuh"_ teriak Bellatrix sambil menyeret Luna.

Namun terdengar suara dari atas, otomatis Bellatrix melihat ke atas dan melihat tempat lilin kristal terjatuh ke arahnya. Bellatrix mundur menghindar dan melepaskan Luna. Tempat lilin yang jatuh itu hampir saja mengenai Luna yang terjatuh karena didorong oleh Bellatrix dan dia sungguh terlindung karena _"Protego!_" teriak Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Luna.

Dean segera mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah pintu asal serangan gelap itu. Namun terlihat Nacrisa terbaring dan goblin, Mr. Griphok memegang tempat lilin di atasnya. Sepertinya Mr. Griphok telah memukul kepalanya hingga pingsan.

Harry kembali menatap Draco_, "Jawab! mana Hermione?"_ tanyanya sambil mengarahkan 3 tongkat ke arah Draco.

_"Di ruangan itu"_ jawab Draco dengan wajah yang menjadi pucat sambil menunjuk satu pintu di sudut kanan.

_"Stupefy"_ Harry menembakkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco dan draco terjatuh pingsan.

Bellatrix berteriak dan maju hendak menyerang luna dengan pisaunya, namun dia lupa kepada Dean yang masih mengarahkan tongkat kepadanya dan dengan sigap memingsankannya sebelum lebih mendekat ke Luna yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Harry terlihat berlari ke arah ruangan yang ditunjukkan tadi oleh Draco, diikuti oleh Dean, Luna, serta Dobby. Harry membuka pintu _"alohomora"_ dan segera mereka semua melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan latar belakang hijau kehitaman, di tengah ruangan ada ranjang yang cukup besar dan di sana tampak Hermione terbaring tanpa busana. Tangannya terikat pada kedua tiang di ujung ranjang, yang paling mengerikan adalah tampak sebilah pisau tertusuk pada perutnya. Sementara Greyback duduk di atasnya bertelanjang dada.

Greyback sempat menoleh, namun tiga buah tongkat yang dipegang Harry telah terarah padanya. _"Sectum..sempra!..."_ teriak Harry

Kutukan yang dilancarkan oleh Harry berasal dari 3 buah tongkat. Tampak sangat besar dan sangat cepat, mengenai dada Greyback dan merobeknya. Juga terdengar suara tulang retak. Sepertinya kutukan itu turut membelah tulang rusuk Greyback. Greyback terlempar menembus jendela sehingga hancur berantakan. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Hermione.

_"Hermione...Mione"_ isak Harry.

Hermione membuka matanya, berbisik,

_"Grin..gotts"_

_"Hor..crux...di Gringotts"_ bisik Hermione lemah

Setelah itu mata Hermione terpejam dan nafasnya terhenti. Harry segera merangkulnya sambil berteriak.

_"Hermione...sadarlah"_ isak Harry tanpa memperdulikan bekas lukanya yang tiba-tiba sangat sakit.

Luna, Dean, dan Dobby mendekat. Luna mengambil jubah Hermione yang tergeletak di lantai, menyelimuti Hermione.

Berbisik kepada Harry

_"Harry, sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari tempat ini"._

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Harry, Luna lalu berkata kepada Dobby.

_"Dobby, sebaiknya kau segera membawa kami semua pergi dari tempat ini. Juga bawa Mr. Griphook"._


	3. Chapter 3 - Ron's Secret

_**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ron's Secret**

_"Mione..."_ kembali Harry memanggil nama Hermione dalam tidurnya.

Sudah 2 malam ini Harry demam. Menurut Dean, itu penyakit umum di kalangan muggle.

Dean menyuruh Luna meletakkan kain yang sudah dibasahi dengan air dingin pada kening Harry dan mengantinya setelah beberapa saat agar demamnya turun. Tapi meskipun sudah 2 hari 2 malam, sepertinya hasilnya nihil.

Luna akhirnya bertanya kepada Dean, _"bagaimana cara kalian mengobati penyakit ini?"_

_"Kami biasanya memberinya obat penurun demam"_ kata Dean

_"Bagaimana kalian membuatnya?"_ tanya Luna

_"O...kami tidak membuatnya. Kami biasa membelinya di apotek"_ kembali Dean menerangkan

_"Apakah kamu bisa memperolehnya sekarang?"_ kembali Luna bertanya

_"Kalau saja kita tidak terpencil seperti ini atau kalau aku ada di rumah, tentu saja bisa. Masalahnya aku juga tidak mempunyai uang muggle"_ kata Dean

_"Di rumah..., apakah...kamu ada menyimpannya di rumah? kalau ada kenapa kita tidak meminta tolong Dobby saja untuk mengambilnya?"_ Luna bersemangat

Dean belum sempat menjawab, namun Luna telah berseru memanggil Dobby

_" Dobby...Dobby kau ada dimana? Maukah kau menolong kami mengambil obat di rumah Dean? Obat untuk Harry"_ kata Luna

Tak lama kemudian Dobby masuk ke kamar

_"Apa yang dapat Dobby bantu Miss Lovegood?"_ tanya Dobby

Luna dan Dean lalu menerangkan ke Dobby

_"Tentu saja Dobby bisa. Dobby harus mengambil di mana Mr. Dean Thomas?"_ tanya Dobby

_"Dobby tahu rumahku. Obatnya ada di kotak putih di depan kamar mandi. Di lantai 2"_ kata Dean sambil memberikan alamat rumahnya dan menerangkan wujud kotak obat pada Dobby.

Tak lama, Dobby menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan penjelasan Dean, lalu dia segera pergi

Sepeninggalan Dobby, Luna kembali menganti kain basah untuk membasahi kening Harry. Pikirannya kembali pada 2 hari yang lalu. Dobby telah menyelamatkan mereka semua. Ternyata Dobby membawa mereka ke bekas pertanian yang sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Dari cerita Dobby Luna menyimpulkan mereka sekarang ada di kaki pegunungan Alpen, di negara Swiss. Dan pertanian yang mereka tempati sekarang ini benar-benar tempat yang terpencil. Dean dan Mr. Olivander sempat berkeliling dan mereka tidak menemukan ada penghuni lain di dekat mereka.

Saat mereka tiba, Harry masih merangkul Hermione dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Namun setelah sekian lama dibujuk oleh Luna, Harry akhirnya mau juga melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dengan dibantu Dean dan Mr. Ollivander, Harry mengali lubang untuk memakamkan Hermione. Harry menolak menggunakan tongkatnya, dia lebih memilih menggunakan sekop tua yang dia temukan tergeletak di dekat semak-semak liar. Dean dan Mr. Olivander akhirnya juga menemukan cangkul dan sekop kecil yang setidaknya dapat digunakan untuk mengali juga. Sementara mereka bertiga mengali lubang, Luna membersihkan tubuh Hermione, lalu mengenakan kembali jubah yang sudah bersih padanya.

Mr. Griphook, si goblin tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata mau juga membantu membuatkan nisan. Pekerjaannya sangat bagus menurut Luna.

Pukul 2 siang mereka telah selesai memakamkan Hermione. Mereka semua sekarang kecapaian, apalagi setelah pengalaman pagi tadi di rumah Mafloy yang sangat menyeramkan menurut Luna. Dobby turut membantu menyiapkan makanan bagi mereka. Mereka sangat beruntung meskipun pertanian itu sudah kosong, namun masih ada ayam-ayam yang berkeliaran bahkan mereka juga menangkap beberapa ekor kelinci untuk dijadikan santapan. Di tepi hutan kecil yang ada di belakang pertanian mereka memetik buah-buah liar. Sambil makan siang, mereka semua mengobrol sambil berbisik-bisik. Namun Harry hanya duduk diam, melamun di pojokan tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya. Harry seakan tidak mendengar panggilan Dean atau Luna. Harry benar-benar merasa kehilangan semangatnya sepeninggalan Hermione. Malam harinya Harry jatuh sakit, terkena demam hingga kini.

Keheningan malam itu lalu dikejutkan dengan bunyi "crack..." di luar pintu kamar. Luna terkejut dan melompat dari duduknya di samping Harry, sementara Dean sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Ternyata Dobby yang datang, kembali dari rumah Dean sambil membawa kotak obat.

_"Thanks...Dobby, benar ini kotaknya. Apakah di rumahku ada orang?"_ tanyanya sambil membuka kotak dan memilah obat yang ada di dalamnya.

_"Rumah Mr. Thomas kosong, tak berpenghuni dan gelap"_ jawab Dobby

Dean sepertinya berpikir dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak jadi. Dia akhirnya menemukan obat yang dicarinya lalu diberikan pada Luna. _"Ini obatnya...coba minumkan pada Harry sebutir dulu dan kita lihat kondisinya besok pagi" _kata Dean

Luna mengambil obat dari tangan Dean, lalu mengambil segelas air, meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur Harry. Lalu dia duduk di samping Harry, mengangkat kepala Harry dan meletakkan kepala Harry di atas pahanya, menjejalkan obat ke mulut Harry dan terakhir meminumkan air. Setelah itu dia membaringkan Harry kembali dan merapikan selimutnya. Luna terlihat sedih melihat kondisi Harry seperti itu. Sepertinya bukan Harry yang selama ini dia kenal, Harry yang selalu kelihatan tegar, yang biasanya tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Harry yang selalu menyimpan sendiri masalahnya. _"Ini benar-benar sisi Harry yang lain"_ pikir Luna.

Kembali Luna menganti handuk basah sambil mengingat hubungannya dengan Harry selama ini, Harry selalu menganggapnya teman, hanya teman yang baik. Harry tidak seperti teman-teman lainnya yang menganggap dirinya agak aneh, bahkan Harry tak pernah memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "Loony"

_"Harry...Harry..."_ kembali Luna melamun.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela, Luna merasakan pipi dan rambutnya dibelai oleh seseorang. Luna langsung terbangun, rupanya dia tertidur di samping ranjang. Ternyata Harry yang membelai rambutnya sambil tersenyum, _"Thanks Luna...sepertinya kau sudah semalaman merawatku ya..."_ kata Harry. _"Sekarang kau kelihatan pucat, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit ya...sebaiknya kamu istirahat yang banyak ya..."_ lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Luna ikut tersenyum _"Harry ... kau sudah sembuh? Bagaimana demammu" _tanya Luna sambil memegang kening Harry _"Kelihatannya kamu sudah tidak demam"_

_"Badanku masih terasa pegal, namun kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tapi aku sekarang merasa lapar"_ kata Harry. Luna tertawa mendengarnya.

_"Tunggulah sebentar aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"_ kata Luna sambil bangkit berdiri spontan dia merangkul Harry, mencium pipinya sejenak, lalu segera keluar kamar sambil bernyanyi kecil. _"Demi Merlin...apa yang telah aku lakukan"_ pikir Luna sementara wajahnya merona merah

Pagi itu mereka semua sarapan sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing. Luna bercerita bahwa dia dan Ginny ditangkap oleh gerombolan death eater yang yang ternyata sudah menyusup masuk di Hogwarts Express. Saat itu mereka hendak kembali dari Hogwarts untuk liburan natal. Dean menambahkan bahwa Ginny telah dilepaskan oleh Bellatrix dan pergi bersama Ron.

Harry mencoba berpikir, mencari hubungan mengapa Ron tega menghianatinya dan mengapa Ron dapat pergi dari kediaman Mafloy bersama dengan Ginny dengan mudah. Namun dia tidak mau lama-lama berpikir, dia berkata kepada Luna dan Dean kalau hendak kembali ke tendanya mencari sisa-sisa barang yang mungkin tertinggal. Mereka sepakat untuk pergi bersama. Sebelum berangkat Harry menyempatkan diri datang ke makam Hermione.

Dia melihat pada nisan tertulis "RIP : Hermione Jean Granger, born 19-09-1979, die 22-01-1998" lalu Harry meraba setiap ukiran hurup pada nisan, kemudian duduk bersila di samping batu nisan, _"Mione...Hermione... maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu.. Seandainya saja aku waktu itu pergi sendiri, kau tentu masih hidup. Aku menyesal sekali Mione...aku menyesal telah mengajakmu pergi bersamaku mencari horcrux."_ desah Harry dan ujung-ujungnya Harry kembali hanyut dalam kesedihan.

Luna sudah berusaha memanggilnya, menarik tangannya, namun usahanya sia-sia. _"Waduh...kenapa lagi si Harry...apakah dia jatuh sakit lagi? Dean...apakah kau tahu mengapa Harry ...apa kau punya obatnya?"_ tanya Luna

_"Coba kau cium saja dia"_ kata Dean dengan nada _serius "Biasanya kejutan seperti itu dapat menyembuhkan"_

_"Apakah benar itu bisa?" _tanya Luna dengan polosnya. "Sebenarnya a_ku sudah meciumnya tadi " _kata Luna sambil tersenyum

_"Ku pikir kau mencium di tempat yang salah"_ kata Dean

_"Mencium di tempat yang salah...maksudmu?"_ tanya Luna

_"Bukankah tadi pagi kau hanya mencium pipinya saja, seharusnya kau mencium bibirnya"_ kata Dean sambil tertawa

Pipi Luna merona merah..._"Kau..rupanya kau tadi mengintip ya"_ kata Luna sambil melemparkan kerikil ke arah Dean.

Dean hanya tertawa saja sambil tersenyum-senyum mengoda Luna

Luna lalu berkata _"Dean, coba tunjukkan caranya.."_

_"Maksudmu aku harus mencium bibirmu"_ tanya Dean dengan penuh harap

_"Bukan kau yang cium bibir Harry, aku akan lihat caranya"_ balas Luna

_"Huek...gila aja... masa aku harus mencium cowok"_ protes Dean

Mereka berdua tertawa sambil memandang kelakuan Harry. Mereka menjadi iba padanya.

Kemudian Dobby muncul di samping mereka, berkata _"Miss Lovegood, Dobby mungkin punya cara untuk menyembuhkan Harry Potter. Apakah Dobby boleh mencobanya?_" tanya Dobby

_"Tentu saja Dobby, kau boleh mencobanya"_ kata Dean dan Luna bersamaan  
Dobby lalu menjentikkan jarinya "tikkk..." dan entah dari mana di atas kepala Harry muncul air dingin bergalon-galon dan tumpah ke atas kepala Harry.

_"Huah...sialan...siapa...siapa yang melakukan ini" _teriak Harry sambil bangkit berdiri.

Dobby lalu kabur menghilang, sebelum menghilang dia sempat menjentikkan tangan, memunculkan baskom besar di tangan Luna. Harry lalu melihat baskom itu , menatap Luna, lalu berteriak

_"Luna...kau..."_

Luna hanya melongo melihat Harry yang basah kuyup dan baskom yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

Harry, Luna dan Dean tiba di dekat tenda. Mr Ollivander dan Mr Griphok tidak ikut menyertai. Mereka menunggu di pertanian saja bersama Dobby. Harry melihat dari kejauhan, tendanya sudah tidak utuh lagi. Ada bekas terbakar dan berlubang di sana-sini. Mereka bertiga lalu memasuki tenda. Harry melihat isi tenda, kursi dan meja terbalik semuanya, di hadapannya tampak sisa tempat tidur yang terbakar menyisakan hanya sedikit matras dan rangkanya. Harry maju, lalu membungkuk di samping tempat tidur, tangannya meraba-raba kolong tempat tidur. Dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, tas hitam miliknya. Dia membukanya dan mengintip isinya, dia melihat jubah gaibnya masih di sana juga peta mauraders, peta Hogwarts. Sementara itu Luna dan Dean membetulkan posisi kursi dan meja, lalu duduk sambil melihat-lihat seisi tenda. Harry akhirnya menutup kembali tasnya, lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling berusaha mencari sesuatu.

_"Apa lagi yang kau cari, Harry"_ tanya Dean.

_"Tas milik Hermione"_ jawab Harry.

Harry lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya _"Accio... Tas"_ Dari belakang lemari terdengar bunyi "duk...duk..." ringan, Harry lalu pergi ke lemari, kembali membungkuk, meraba-raba di belakang lemari. Dia akhirnya menemukan tas milik Hermione. Tas yang sudah diberi mantera perluasan. Saat hendak membuka dan melihat isinya, mereka bertiga dikejutkan bunyi langkah mendekat. Segera mereka memandang berkeliling mencari tempat persembunyian. Namun terlambat, langkah itu sudah di depan tenda. Harry bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan jubah gaibnya. Jadi dia hanya bersiap dengan tongkat di tangannya dan mengarahkan ke pintu tenda, begitu pula Luna dan Dean pun sudah siap dengan tongkat masing-masing.

_"Ron ... !"_ teriak Harry pelan, _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini...kau masih berani datang kemari?"_ tanya Harry.

Ron pun terkejut bertemu dengan Harry. _"Demi Merlin...Harry. Kau selamat. Kau berhasil menyelamatkan diri"_ jawab Ron.

_"Ya...aku berhasil selamat. Kau kecewa ya..." _sindir Harry sambil tetap mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Ron.

Luna yang menyadari bahwa emosi Harry mulai naik, segera melerai mereka.

_"Tahan... Harry, mungkin ada yang belum kau ketahui disini"_ kata Luna _"Ini tentang Ginny dan Ron..." _lanjutnya

* * *

Ron pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione dengan ber-apparte kembali ke The Burrow. Dia sudah bosan melihat keakraban Harry dan Hermione di depan wajahnya. Dia juga sudah bosan dengan masakan Hermione yang menurutnya berantakan, bahkan kadang masakannya masih mentah atau kurang matang. Dia sudah bosan hidup di tengah hutan yang sepi dan setiap hari harus berjaga-jaga, walau dia tak pernah mau serius melakukan tugasnya. harus diiakuinya kalau sebenarnya dia cemburu dengan keakraban Harry dan Hermione. Harusnya dia dan Hermione kembali saja ke Hogwarts di sana makanan selalu terjamin, namun Hermione memaksanya untuk ikut serta bersama Harry. Bahkan ayahnya serta saudara kembarnya Fred dan George juga mendukung rencana itu. Makanya dia selama di hutan selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Hermione, namun usahanya sia-sia belaka karena pasti dan selalu berakhir dengan kemarahan Hermione. Hari itu dia sangat lapar, namun Harry kembali dengan tangan kosong, alasannya Dementor. _"Yang benar aja...kan dia yang mengajari anggota DA lainnya patronus, masa dia gagal, alasan saja. Kenapa tidak bilang terus terang kalau tidak menemukan apa-apa"_

Saat hampir tiba di The Burrow, terlihat di depan pintu ibunya sudah berlari menyambutnya dengan teriakan _"Ronald Billius Weasley!..kau kemana saja. Kau pergi tanpa berpamitan!. Apakah kau tidak tahu kami semua mengkhawatirkan kamu. Lalu kau masih juga berani kembali ke sini" _teriak ibunya sambil menangis

_"Mom, aku akan cerita nanti. Aku kelaparan"_ Ron menjawab

_"Mana Harry dan Hermione? Apakah kau bersama mereka?"_ tanya Mrs. Weasley

_"Ya...tidak"_ jawab Ron singkat

_"Apa maksudmu ya...tidak" _tanya Mrs. Weasley

_"Tadinya aku bersama mereka, namun aku ... mereka.. Mereka menyuruhku pulang untuk mencari berita tentang keadaan di sini"_ jawab Ron berbohong. Ron tidak berani bercerita kalau dia dan Hermione bertengkar dan dia meninggalkannya berdua hanya bersama Harry

_"Syukurlah kau kembali dengan aman. Apakah kau tahu kalau Gin...Ginny diculik...ditangkap oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa" _

_"Apa...apa Ginny..apakah Ginny tidak apa-apa? apakah Ginny selamat?" _tanya Ron

_"Aku tidak tahu..aku hanya menerima surat dari mereka, kalau mau Ginny kembali. Harry harus menemui mereka" _kembali Mrs. Weasley menangis_ "Tapi kan tidak mungkin kita meminta tolong Harry menemui mereka" _

Malam harinya setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya dan berbincang-bincang mengenai kabar terbaru dan terutama tentang Ginny. Ron kembali membaca surat dari Bellatrix yang isi meminta Harry datang ke tempat kediaman Mafloy dan Ginny akan dibebaskan setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian Ron naik ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah lama membaringkan badannya di ranjang, Ron masih saja gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengenakan kembali jubahnya, lalu meninggalkan The Burrow dengan diam-diam. Dia ber-apparte dan tiba di depan kediaman Mafloy, mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk setelah mengatakan hendak menemui Bellatrix.

* * *

_"Sorry Harry...aku terpaksa...aku sungguh minta maaf..kalau bukan karena Ginny, aku tak akan melakukan ini. Sungguh aku tak bisa melihat Ginny disiksa di depan mataku. Apa kata Mom, kalau melihat Ginny tersiksa, bahkan bagaimana kalau sampai-sampai Ginny..." _Ron tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Ron kelihatannya benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

_"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ok, Pal" _komentar Harry di akhir cerita Ron sambil menepuk pundak Ron.

Harry berpikir keras, sepertinya ada yang janggal, Ron bahkan tidak menanyakan Hermione. Tapi Harry diam saja, tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kecurigaan pada cerita Ron.

Luna melihatnya, dan hendak bertanya namun Harry memberi kode padanya agar nanti saja mereka bicara saat tidak ada Ron.

Tak lama mereka segera meninggalkan tenda dan Ron ikut pergi bersama Harry, Luna dan Dean.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Empty Tomb

_**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Empty Tomb**

Saat mereka kembali ke pertanian, hari sudah mulai gelap. Sementara yang lain bersiap untuk makan, Harry mengajak Luna berbicara berdua saja, menghindar dari yang lainnya. Harry dan Luna pergi ke tepi sungai kecil di hutan, mereka duduk berdampingan sambil menatap air. Tak lupa Harry memberi mantera privasi agar suara rmereka tak terdengar hingga radius yang cukup. Harry kemudian bercerita bahwa dia masih tidak mempercayai Ron. Dia masih mencurigai sikap Ron, yang hanya bersikap biasa saja tidak menunjukan kesedihan atau penyesalan sedikitpun saat Dean mengantarnya ke makam Hermione. Dean bercerita padanya bahwa bahwa Ron cukup lama berlutut di makam Hermione tapi hanya diam saja. Bahkan hingga kini Harry juga belum mendengar Ron bertanya kepada siapapun mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Hermione. Kepada Luna, Harry menceritakan sikap Ron saat tiba bersama death eater menangkap dia dan Hermione di tenda. Saat di tenda, Ron menunjukan sikap yang sangat membencinya, bahkan Ron tidak menunjukan sikap menyesal atas perbuatannya itu.

Menanggapi cerita Harry, Luna lalu bercerita tentang peristiwa dirinya dan Ginny diculik oleh para death eater dari Hogwarts Express dalam perjalanan pulang untuk liburan natal. Ginny berulang kali diinterogasi oleh Bellatrix, sementara dirinya hanya dua kali diintrogasi tentang kegiatan ayahnya dan tentang persembunyian Harry Potter. Selain itu dirinya diberi vitaserum, sementara Ginny dikenai kutukan crucicatus (itu yang Luna tahu karena Ginny sendiri yang bercerita dan menunjukan bekas luka pada sekujur tubuhnya). Namun beberapa hari sebelum Harry ditangkap, mereka bertiga (dengan Mr. Ollivander) khususnya Ginny mendapat perlakuan yang lebih baik. Tak lama kemudian Ginny telah dibebaskan sesaat sebelum Harry dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah.

Setelah berbincang-bincang tentang sikap Ron, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa mereka harus tetap berhati-hati, khususnya terhadap Ron. Tak lama, Harry dan Luna kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali karena hari sudah gelap. Dengan berjalan beriringan mereka kembali ke pertanian, namun tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengamati mereka dari balik pepohonan yang rimbun.

* * *

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa, sama seperti biasa. Sama seperti di Hogwarts, Ron menyendok begitu banyak lauk dan makan seperti orang barbar yang kelaparan. Mr. Ollivander dan Mr. Griphook hanya melongo melihat cara Ron melahap makan sebanyak itu. Mr. Ollivander sambil tertawa bertanya kepada Ron, kapan dia terakhir makan. Ron hanya mendengus mendengarnya lalu tertawa.

Selepas makan, berempat Harry, Dean, Ron dan Luna memeriksa barang-barang yang berhasil mereka temukan di tenda. Harry terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dengan menggeluarkan semua isi tas Hermione. Sampai-sampai Ron bertanya pada Harry apa yang dicarinya. Harry mengatakan kalau dia sedang mencari pedang putih perak yang didapatnya di hutan bersama Hermione. Mr. Griphook yang kebetulan mendengar obrolan mereka berkata kalau pedang yang dimaksud Harry telah diambil dan disimpan oleh Narcissa atas permintaan Bellatrix. Mr. Griphook lalu bercerita bahwa dia mendendam pada Bellatrix karena dirinya disiksa saat diminta oleh Bellatrix memeriksa keaslian pedang itu. Karena merasa iba pada Hermione, Mr. Griphook akhirnya menyatakan bahwa pedang itu palsu, walau sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa pedang Griffindor yang saat itu dipegangnya adalah pedang yang asli yang dibuat oleh kaumnya. Mendengar cerita Mr. Griphook, Harry menjadi murung dan sedih. Luna melihatnya berpikir _"Tentunya Harry teringat akan Hermione"_. Luna lalu mengalihkan perhatian Harry dengan bertanya tentang snitch yang pernah dilihatnya saat di penjara bawah tanah. Luna bertanya kenapa Harry membawa snitch itu kemana-mana.

Harry menceritakan tentang snitch berisi batu bertuah yang diperolehnya dari Dumbledore, bahkan Harry sempat menanyakan pendapat Luna apakah menurut Luna, dia dapat menggunakan batu itu untuk mengembalikan Hermione. Luna tersenyum dan merasa iba pada Harry.

_"Harry, coba dengarkan kata hatimu, benar-benar menurut hatimu. Menurut kata hatimu, apakah Hermione akan setuju bila kau menggunakan batu itu? Apa kata Hermione bila kamu menggunakannya? Lalu apakah kamu yakin bahwa tak ada pengorbanan harus kau lakukan dengan menggunakan batu tersebut?" _

_"Harry, menurutmu mengapa Dumbledore tak menggunakan batu itu untuk mengembalikan adiknya, mengembalikan keluarganya?"_

Mendengar penjelasan Luna, Harry berdiam dan berpikir lama sekali sampai-sampai Luna berteriak kencang di telingganya, _"Hoi….Harry!, kau masih sadarkan?"_

_"Sorry Luna...aku terlalu memikirkannya" _sahut Harry sambil tersenyum masam.

Pikiran Harry pun melayang membayangkan Hermione yang mencak-mencak memprotes keras tindakan Harry yang menghidupkannya kembali. _"Kau menyalahi dan mengubah takdir yang telah terjadi. Apakah kau tahu bahwa apa yang telah terjadi di alam ini kau tidak boleh campur tangan menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang telah meninggal. Apakah kau tahu apa jadinya bila hukum alam kau langgar, hal itu akan dapat merusak tatanan alam semesta, dst..dst.." _

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah sarapan dan kembali dari makam Hermione, Harry menemui Mr. Ollivander dan menunjukkan tongkatnya yang patah kepada Mr. Ollivander kalau-kalau dia dapat memperbaikinya. Suara Mr. Ollivander menjadi gemetar ketika menerima patahan tongkat Harry, _"Kayu Holly dan bulu Phoenix, 11 inch. Aku ingat saat kau membelinya dariku 7 tahun yang lalu. Kau hampir menghancurkan setengah dari tokoku. Dan tongkat ini adalah kembaran dari yang dimiliki oleh pangeran kegelapan". _Mr. Ollivander lalu menggelengkan kepala, menggembalikan patahan tongkat dan meminta maaf karena dia tak sanggup memperbaiki tongkat Harry yang patah.

Luna, Dean, dan Harry lalu berdiskusi tentang kepemilikan tongkat dengan Mr. Ollivander, tentang cara memiliki tongkat lain tanpa perlu membunuh pemilik sebelumnya, tentang Elder Wand yang dicari oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Akhirnya mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Harry sekarang dapat memiliki tongkat milik Wormtail, Luna dapat memiliki tongkat Bellatrix, sementara tongkat Draco dapat dimiliki oleh Dean. Awalnya Harry hendak memberikan tongkat milik Wormtail pada Mr. Ollivander _"Untuk berjaga-jaga"_ katanya karena menurutnya dirinya masih memegang tongkat milik Hermione dan tongkat Blackthorn. Namun Mr. Ollivander menolaknya dan menyatakan terima kasih atas niatnya.

Siangnya Harry berdua dengan Luna mengobrol dengan Mr. Griphook. Goblin itu berterima kasih kepada Harry dan teman-temannya atas pertolongan padanya. Harry lalu mengutarakan niatnya untuk membobol Gringotts untuk memasuki tempat penyimpanan Lestrange dan mengambil sesuatu di sana. Awalnya Mr. Griphook menolak keras dan tidak menyetujui pencurian di Gringotts. Namun Harry menyakinkan bahwa hal itu bukan untuk kekayaan dirinya, barulah Mr. Griphook lebih dapat menerimanya. Dia mengatakan akan memikirkan hal ini dan memberikan jawabannya nanti.

Seminggu kemudian Mr. Griphook menyatakan bahwa dia mau membantu Harry dan teman-temannya dengan syarat bahwa dirinya tidak mau terlibat secara langsung dalam usaha pembobolan ini. Untuk itu Mr. Griphook meminta agar Mr. Ollivander mau membuatkan tongkat sihir untuknya sebagai pembayaran. Permintaan Mr. Griphook ini sebenarmya merupakan pelanggaran atas kesepakatan antara Goblin dan Penyihir, yang menyatakan bahwa goblin tidak diperkenankan memiliki tongkat sihir. Namun Mr. Griphook tetap menginginkan tongkat sihir. Akhirnya setelah Harry berdiskusi cukup lama dengan Luna dan Mr. Ollivander dia lalu menyerahkan tongkat wormtail. Menurut Harry, saat ini Mr. Ollivander tidak dapat membuat tongkat yang baik tanpa bahan yang baik. Tongkat pembuluh jantung naga milik wormtail merupakan pilihan yang bagus saat ini. Mr. Griphook akhirnya setuju dengan penawaran tersebut.

Kemudian Mr. Griphook menceritakan tentang detil penjagaan di Gringotts dan perlindungan keamanan di dalamnya, termasuk lokasi penyimpanan milik keluarga Lestrange yang ada di basement level 5, ditambahkannya tentang lokasi jebakan, lokasi pemunah sihir, dan lokasi mahkluk gaib yang juga turut menjaga keamanan di sana.

Mendengar penjelasan Mr. Griphhok, awalnya Dean shock dan menjadi pesimis kalau-kalau mereka mampu menembus Gringotss. Akhirnya disepakati bahwa Harry, Luna dan Ron yang akan masuk ke Gringotts, sementara Dean akan berjaga di luar Gringotts, dengan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya saat mereka akan melarikan diri dari Gringotts. Dengan adanya rencana itu Luna lalu membuat coin galleon palsu mirip lencana DA mereka. Galleon itu akan saling mengirimkan pesan dan bergetar bila ada pesan yang dikirimkan. Karena keterbatasan waktu yang ada, Luna hanya membuat dua buah, satu diserahkan pada Harry dan satu lagi diserahkan pada Dean. Melihat coin tersebut Harry teringat kembali pada Hermione, mengingat bahwa lencana DA dibuat oleh Hermione. Harry menanyakan bagaimana Luna dapat membuat lencana seperti itu. Luna hanya tersenyum _"Memang idenya aku dapat dari Hermione, namun ingat, aku kan di Ravenclaw. Anak-anak Ravenclaw lebih rajin membaca dibandingkan dengan anak dari asrama lain kecuali Hermione". _Mendengar itu Harry tertawa, benar juga pikirnya _"Hanya Hermione yang kutu buku di Hogwarts. Seharusnya Hermione berada di Ravenclaw, bukan di Gryffindor. Dan kalau Hermione di Ravenclaw, mungkin dia masih hidup saat ini. Dan... dan…"_ Dengan kenangan akan Hermione, air matanya kembali menggenang, Harry lalu keluar dari ruangan berjalan menuju makam Hermione. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat kondisi makam tersebut. Baru nisan Hermione sudah terbelah dua dan tampak lobang besar di tanah, dan kosong.

* * *

_"Luna!...Dean..! Dobby..!. kemari semuanya"_ teriak Harry.

_"Ada apa Harry, mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu"_ tanya Dean sambil berlari mendekat

_"Itu!...lihat itu!"_ teriak Harry panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bekas lobang makam lalu dia melompat masuk ke dalam lobang, membungkuk dan mencari-cari di dalamnya.

_"Mione ...Hermione hilang...Kemarin masih ada saat aku kemari" _kata Harry dengan parau seperti suara hendak menangis

Dobby dalam sekejap muncul bersama Luna diikuti Mr. Ollivander yang berjalan mendekat.

_"Kenapa bisa begitu ?"_ tanya Luna

_"Mana Ron...Ron...Ron! kau di mana?"_ teriak Harry dengan panik

Karena Ron tak kunjung datang, akhirnya mereka semua segera mencari Ron di seluruh pelosok pertanian, namun mereka tak menemukannya.

_"Ron juga tak kelihatan"_ kata Harry cemas.

_"Jangan-jangan dia yang mengambil jenasah Hermione" _kata Dean menuduh

_"Buat apa dia mengambilnya?"_ tanya Harry

_"Siapa tahu, kemarin dia mendengar kau bercerita tentang batu bertuah..._

_Astaga Harry...jangan-jangan….." _kata Luna sambil memegang bibirnya_._

_"Apakah batu itu masih ada padamu?"_

Harry merogoh kantung yang selama ini digantung dilehernya, dibukanya sambil menahan nafas. Harry melepas nafas lega saat melihat snitch-nya masih ada di dalamnya.

_"Masih ada di sini"_ kata Harry lega.

Lalu Harry menempelkan snitch pada bibirnya, dan snitch itu membuka. Harry melotot memandang snitch itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak percayaan kalau snitch itu kosong dan batu bertuah yang seharusnya masih ada di dalamnya kini telah raib.

_"Dobby...!"_ teriak Harry dengan cemas,

_"Tolong Dobby, tolong bantu aku menemukan Ron dan bawa dia kemari"_

_"Baik... Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby akan segera mencarinya dan membawanya kemari"_ kata Dobby

"_Sebentar…tunggu sebentar….Dobby jangan pergi dulu" _potong Luna_. _

"_Harry…, menurut aku kalau Ron yang melakukannya, kita semua harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. _

_Kau ingat kan waktu para death eater menangkapmu dulu. Saat ini kita mencurigai Ron dan kita harus mengantisipasi bahaya yang akan datang setiap saat. Aku tidak mau tertangkap lagi"._

"_Luna.. kau benar. Aku juga tak mau tertangkap lagi. Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari tempat ini" _kata Harry.

Luna lalu berkata pada lainnya, _Kita harus cepat berkemas lalu pergi dengan segera. Coba cek barang-barang kita apakah ada yang hilang?"_

_"Memangnya kita punya barang berharga saat ini" _Dean menyahut

Bagai tersambar kutukan, Harry terlompat dan segera berlari ke kamarnya. Tak lama dia kembali dengan tasnya (juga tas Hermione ada di dalam tasnya) dan berkata dengan lesu.

_"Jubah gaibku juga raib.."_ kata Harry lemas.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trapped

_**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

Setelah berkemas dengan cepat, mereka segera pergi dari pertanian dan dalam sekejap Dobby telah mengantar mereka ke suatu lembah yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar. Di tempat baru ini, udara lebih hangat. Saat mereka tiba, mereka memeriksa daerah sekeliling mereka, mencari bahan makanan dan menemukan sumber air untuk keperluan memasak, minum dan mandi serta sebuah gua yang lapang yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk berteduh. Mereka menemukan jamur-jamur liar, kelinci serta ular. Namun mereka hanya dapat menangkap kelinci untuk santapan mereka disamping memasak jamur.

Awalnya Harry bertekad untuk kembali ke pertanian untuk menyelidiki hilangnya jenasah Hermione. Namun setelah Luna mengomel dan mengatakan resikonya sangat besar, _"Sebaiknya kau menunggu dulu beberapa hari, baru kau dapat kembali. Saat ini kau sudah kehilangan jubah gaib jadi kau tidak dapat datang ke tempat itu dengan aman" dan masih disambung lagi dengan rentetan _bla..bla..bla.. lainnya. Harry menyerah dan menurut saja dengan perkataan Luna, karena dirasa masuk akal juga pendapat Luna tersebut. Karena Harry batal kembali ke pertanian, Harry mengusulkan untuk giliran berjaga mulai hari itu dan mereka semua setuju dengan ide tersebut dan Harry dengan sukarela memilih giliran pertama.

Malam harinya saat makan, Harry mengusulkan agar mereka segera ke Gringotts dalam waktu dekat. Luna akan menyamar sebagai Bellatrix dengan ramuan _polyjuice_, Polyjuice yang mereka temukan di tas milik Hermione. Harry dan Dean memutuskan menyamar sebagai partner Bellatrix, para pengagum gerakan Voldermort dari negara lain. Untuk itu beberapa helai rambut muggle telah mereka peroleh dari perjalanan mereka ke desa kecil yang terletak di dekat kaki gunung, dan tentunya untuk melengkapi penyamaran, mereka menambahkan mantera transfigurasi untuk membuat wajah mereka kelihatan seram. Mereka juga berlatih untuk penampilan mereka dan cara mereka berbicara. Menurut Harry, penampilan fisik Luna sebagai Bellatrix tidak diragukan sangat sempurna. Hanya saja perkataan dan sikap Luna masih terlalu manusiawi, nada suara Bellatrix seharusnya terdengar keji dan menanggap orang lain adalah sampah. Mereka juga membutuhkan beberapa peralatan lain, khususnya buatan muggle yang rencananya akan mereka beli di Diagon Alley sebelum penyusupan.

Selain berlatih penyamaran, mereka juga menyiapkan beberapa strategi penyusupan dan berlatih beberapa macam sihir untuk penyerangan dan perlindungan. Luna berkata dia teringat dengan masa-masa di Hogwarts saat berlatih bersama semua anggota Dumbledore's Army. _"Aku sangat merindukan moment itu" _kata Luna dengan nada sedih. _"Luna, kan pelatih Dumbledore's Army ada di sini. Jadi kau tak perlu sedih" _goda Harry sambil tersenyum. Luna tertawa sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry _"Dasar, kau. Harry, kenapa kau jadi genit sekarang. Kau masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda dan mengodaku. Stupeffy!". "Protego!" _balas Harry

Harry mencoba menggunakan dua tongkat secara bersamaan, ide yang didapatnya pada saat menyerang Greyback di kediaman Mafloy. Meskipun sudah berulang kali mencoba mantera perlindungan dan penyerangan dengan 2 tongkat, ia masih merasa gerakannya masih kaku dan kurang lincah. Namun dia terkejut melihat kekuatannya dengan 2 tongkat. Saat itu dia meminta Dean dan Luna menyerangnya dengan mantera bius, Harry membuat mantera perlindungan _"Protego" _dengan dua tongkat. Hasilnya selubung perlindungan terbentuk sangat kuat dan memantulkan kembali mantera bius dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kembali ke pemiliknya. Hasilnya Luna dan Dean pingsan akibat mantera _"Stupeffy"_ yang menyerang balik mereka.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, Harry masih saja memikirkan misteri hilangnya jenasah Hermione bersama Ron. Dia sudah sempat kembali ke pertanian dengan diam-diam tanpa memberitahukan teman-temannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dapat memberikan petunjuk atas hilangnya jenasah Hermione, semua yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah perkiraan dan teori-teori kosong saja. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya di kemudian hari.

Hari itu mereka membahas persiapan terakhir, dan meyakinkan bahwa rencana mereka cukup sempurna untuk masuk dan keluar dari gringotts dengan utuh.

"_Kita harus menggunakan payung atau jas hujan untuk menghindari air terjun bawah tanah yang menurut Mr. Griphook dapat membuyarkan semua sihir"_

_"Kita perlu menyalakan petasan naga untuk mengalihkan perhatian". _

_"Kita juga perlu portkey untuk melarikan diri dengan cepat"_

_"Kita membutuhkan galeon untuk membeli peralatan"_

_"Kita tidak boleh kembali ke tempat ini"_

_"Kita harus ... " _

dan masih banyak lagi daftar yang disebutkan

* * *

Malam itu bulan tertutup kabut, api unggun telah mereka matikan sejak sore. "_Agar tak terlihat"_ kata Harry. Harry berjaga di depan gua. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan dulu di tenda, dia duduk diam tak bersuara, memasang telinga dengan tongkat di tangan. Sesungguhnya Harry sudah tak bisa tidur lelap sejak petualangan di hutan bersama Ron dan Hermione. Maka dari itu dia selalu dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk berjaga pada giliran pertama. Setelah beberapa waktu, keheningan malam itu tiba-tiba dipecahkan dengan teriakan Mr. Griphook dari arah sungai. Harry segera masuk ke dalam gua, membangunkan Dean, Luna, dan Mr. Ollivander agar bersiaga, lalu dia segera berlari ke arah sungai. Setibanya di sana, dia tidak melihat apapun. _"Lumos"_ dan cahaya muncul dari tongkatnya, menerangi tempat itu. Diaterkejut melihat Mr. Griphook tergeletak di atas tanah dengan luka dalam seperti cakar binatang pada sekujur tubuhnya, dan karena merasa ada yang ganjil, Harry segera mendekat, memeriksa lebih seksama. Dia melihat hal yang mengerikan, leher goblin itu terplintir. Dalam hatinya Harry memastikan Mr. Griphook sudah tewas. Luna dan Dean tiba di belakangnya dan mendekat. Luna berteriak tertahan dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya melihat kondisi Mr. Griphook, Dean terduduk lemas. Sesaat setelah memeriksa Mr. Griphook, Harry tersadar bahwa ada masih ada bahaya yang menghadang mereka. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, memandang sekeliling bersiap menghadapi serangan, _"Luna, Dean, ... siaga"_ bisik Harry sambil menggeluarkan tongkatnya yang satu lagi. Dean dan Luna segera mengeluarkan tongkat masing-masing. Mereka saling membelakangi. Setelah beberapa lama dan yakin tak ada yang akan menyerang, Harry menurunkan pertahanannya dan memutuskan kembali ke gua. Saat dia dan Dean mengangkat tubuh goblin, dia menemukan potongan perkamen dibawah tubuh Mr. Griphook. Harry segera mengambil perkamen itu dan membaca isinya. Ekspresi Harry segera berubah, dia sangat mengenali tulisan pada perkamen itu.

Malam mereka semua terjaga dan tidak dapat tidur kembali. Bertiga, Harry, Dean dan memakamkan Mr. Griphook dengan cepat. Mereka telah menyadari bahwa tongkat sihir Mr. Griphook, yang diberikan Harry padanya turut lenyap. Luna kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa hilangnya beberapa barang milik mereka: Batu Kebangkitan, jubah gaib milik Harry, jenasah Hermione, Ron serta tewasnya Mr. Griphook sepertinya saling terkait.

_"Teori konspirasi Lovegood" _begitu komentar Dean ketika mendengar bahwa menurut teori Luna, Hermione telah dihidupkan kembali dengan batu bertuah milik Harry oleh Ron. Mereka berdua kini berada dekat dengan tempat ini dan bersembunyi dengan mengenakan jubah gaib. Tulisan pada perkamen juga merupakan bukti bahwa ada orang lain disekitar mereka yang tahu tentang rencana penyusupan mereka ke Gringott. Namun ketika Harry menanyakan kenapa mereka harus bersembunyi, Luna mengatakan bahwa dia juga masih memikirkannya.

"_Kalau mereka di pihak kita kenapa harus bersembunyi, tidak menampakan diri pada kita, tapi kalau mereka berada di pihak musuh mengapa mereka tidak menyerang?. Itulah yang membingungkan" _kata Luna.

_"Vault Bellatrix ada di level 7 di dekat vault milik Sirius Black. Jangan percaya dengan perkataan si goblin" _begituisi dari perkamen itu. Tanpa tanda tangan penulisnya, tapi Harry sepertinya mengenal tulisan tersebut. Tulisan tangan itu mirip dengan tulisan tangan milik Hermione, tapi Harry tidak yakin 100%, karena dia merasakan ada perbedaannya tapi dia tidak tahu perbedaannya dimana.

_"Ada kemungkinan Mr. Griphook hendak menjebak kita dengan mengatakan vault Bellatrix ada di level 5"_ kata Harry, _"karena perkamen ini menyatakan letaknya ada di level 7. Itu pun kalau tulisan ini benar"_

_"Bagaimana Luna, Dean. Apakah sebaiknya kita mempercayai perkamen ini atau kita tetap dengan rencana awal ke level 5?" tanya Harry._

Dean tidak punya pendapat karena dia tak tahu banyak tentang kondisi Gringotts meskipun dia pernah beberapa kali ikut orang tuanya masuk saat masih kecil.

_"Menurutku,tidak ada bedanya vault itu ada di level 5 atau level 7. Intinya, kita tetap harus masuk ke Gringotts. Bila isi perkamen itu benar, Vault milik Bellatrix memang seharusnya berada dalam kelompok vault milik keluarga darah murni yang sudah lama ada. Posisi keluarga Lestrange seharusnya sama tuanya dengan posisi keluarga Black dilihat dari kemurnian mereka. Bila vault milik keluarga Black saja ada di level 7, seharusnya milik Lestrange tidak akan jauh letaknya dari level 7"._

_"Aku jadi teringat dengan Hermione mendengar kesimpulanmu, Luna. Lagipula tulisan di perkamen itu mirip benar dengan tulisan Hermione. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan tulisan Hermione. Luna, kau memang jenius, tapi tidak seperti kelihatannya" kata Harry sambil tertawa._

Luna tersenyum mendengar komentar Harry. _"Apa maksudmu Harry. Apa maksudnya tidak seperti kelihatannya?"_ geram Luna. Dean tertawa mendengarnya dan menyambung _"Maksudnya mungkin anting gabus dan kalung lobak yang sering kau kenakan"_

"_Sialan kalian berdua mentertawakan aku" _sahut Luna dengan nada galak

"_Lho, aku tidak mengatakan demikian, maksud aku, kamu tidak terlihat typical kutu buku" _bantah Harry

"_Memangnya orang jenius harus kutu buku?" _tanya Luna

_"Tapi Harry, aku senang melihatmu bersemangat kembali"_ lanjut Luna

* * *

Pagi-pagi buta Harry memanggil Dobby dan berterima kasih padanya untuk segala bantuannya selama ini. Untuk itu Harry memberi Dobby sweaternya dan Dobby terlihat senang atas pemberian Harry. Dean tidak bisa memberi apa-apa karena dia memang tak punya apapun saat ini. Sedang Luna memberikan ikat rambutnya. Harry mengatakan pada Dobby bahwa dia hendak pergi dan tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini. Untuk itu Harry meminta tolong Dobby kalau-kalau dia bersedia menemani Mr. Ollivander dalam persembunyiannya karena Mr. Ollivander sudah menolak untuk diajak kembali ke Diagon Alley.

_"Harry Potter boleh memanggil Dobby kalau-kalau Harry Potter butuh bantuan Dobby. Dobby selalu siap"_ ucap peri itu sambil memegang tangan Harry.

_"Sebenarnya aku juga berharap kamu dapat menyertai kami Dobby. Kamu sangat dapat diandalkan. Tapi perjalanan kami kali ini sangat beresiko dan lagipula Mr. Ollivander juga perlu teman saat ini."_

_"Sampai jumpa Dobby" _kata Harry dan Luna bersamaan.

_"Sampai jumpa Harry Potter. Sampai jumpa Miss Lovegood dan Mr. Thomas"_ balas Dobby

* * *

Harry, Dean, dan Luna tiba di Diagon Alley. Saat itu masih terlalu pagi, dengan menutupi wajah mereka dan tak lupa efek transfigurasi pada wajah mereka agar tak dikenali oleh orang-orang. Saat itu mereka belum menyamar untuk penyusupan, namun mereka tetap harus berhati-hati agar tak dikenal dengan orang-orang di sana. Dean menyenggol lengan Harry sambil menganggukan kepalanya ke jalanan Diagon Alley. Harry melihat banyak sekali tempelan poster wajahnya di sepanjang jalan. _"Harry, kau rupanya cukup tenar di sini"_ kata Luna sambil tersenyum maju mengambil salah satu poster. "_Lihat, di poster ini kau kelihatannya manis". "Luna, jangan membahas itu sekarang, kita masih punya tugas penting" _potong Harry.

Mereka bertiga segera bergegas menuju toko lelucon milik Fred dan George. Papan nama **"Weasly's Wizard Wheezes" **terlihat dari kejauhan. Papan nama toko itu sangat menyolok dengan warna yang selalu berubah setiap saat. Mereka dengan cepat menghampiri pintu toko dan hendak mengetuk pintunya. Namun mereka lihat toko itu sudah lama tidak diurus. Terlihat debu menutupi kaca estalase. Rantai, gembok dan palang terlihat menghalangi pintu masuk dan jendela toko. _"Wah, kemana mereka. Jangan-jangan terkena masalah" _bisik Dean. Harry melihat ke sekeliling tapi dia tidak melihat seseorang yang dapat mereka tanyai.

_"Kalian sedang apa? Toko itu sudah lama tutup". _bisik suara dari belakang mereka

"_Kami hendak membeli sesuatu di sini. Anda tahu pemiliknya pergi kemana?" tanya Harry_

Harry melihat orang yang berbicara itu ternyata seorang gelandangan yang sangat kotor, kelihatannya sudah berbulan-bulan tidak mandi.

"_Mereka sudah lama pergi. Sejak menteri sihir terbunuh, semuanya berubah". _

_"Pemilik toko dituduh menghianati darah murni. Jadi mereka kini sedang dikejar oleh pihak kementerian" bisik suara lain di samping kanan mereka._

Kali ini Dean dan Luna menoleh dan melihat bahwa ada gelandangan lain juga namun yang ini sedikit lebih bersih

_"Mereka sudah kabur jauh, entah kemana" _kata orang yang pertama.

_"Padahal saat mereka buka, banyak rejeki buat kami untuk membeli makanan" _sahut orang ini Harry sepertinya mengenal suara itu. _"Itu mereka, Fred dan George"_ Luna berbisik dekat telingga Harry. Harry tersenyum sambil menoleh,

_"Fred, George senang mendengar suara kalian lagi"_

Harry memandang orang pertama entah yang mengenakan pakaian dekil dengan beberapa tambalan, dengan wajah hitam penuh goresan arang, _"Fred..., kau kah itu?"_ tanya Harry sambil berbisik

_"Dan..George, kalian baik-baik sajakah?"_ lanjut Harry sambil menoleh ke kanan

_"Demi jenggot Merlin... Harry kau ada disini. Kau tidak melihat seluruh jalanan dipenuhi postermu" _bisik Fred

_"Mari kita pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ada yang curiga. Ikuti kami"_ bisik George. Harry melihat, pakaian yang dikenakan George agak berbeda, lebih rapi tidak ada tambalan.

_"Baru kali ini aku melihat kalian berpakaian tidak kompak"_ bisik Luna.

_"Kita tidak boleh dikenali, kalau kita berpakaian sama, banyak yang curiga" kata Fred _

_"Hanya kami yang kembar di Diagon Alley" _lanjut George

Fred berjalan dahulu, kemudian diikuti George selang beberapa waktu. Mereka cukup menjaga jarak.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa gang sempit, dan toko-toko yang masih tutup. Akhirnya mereka tiba di pojok jalan buntu. Di pojok jalan itu terdapat timbunan barang-barang tak terpakai, seperti tong sampah, sepeda, patahan sapu, dan masih banyak lagi. Fred berdiri disamping dinding bata yang ada di samping kanannya saat mereka tiba, sementara George medekat ke dinding yang ada sebelah kiri. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan lalu mengetuk beberapa batu bata dengan kedua ujung jari mereka. Lebih rumit dari yang Harry pikirkan. Kemudian setelah beberapa belas ketukan, terakhir mereka bersama mengucapkan _"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak bodoh dan dia yang tak punya nama lebih dungu daripada kami"_

Dan tiba-tiba dari atas, terjulur tangga tali yang menyambung ke sebuah jendela yang muncul dari udara.

_"Sepertinya aku sangat mengenal beberapa hal yang baru kau lakukan"_ kata Harry sambil nyengir.

Fred dan George tertawa bersama. _"Ini baru permulaan, lihat saja nanti"_

Setelah naik, mereka tiba di sebuah kamar, Fred dan George membuka pakaian mereka, ternyata di dalamnya mereka mengenakan pakaian yang cukup bersih. Lalu Fred membuka pintu dan berteriak kecil _"Jordan, kemarilah. Lihat siapa yang datang"_. Tak lama Lee Jordan masuk dan bingung karena tidak mengenali Harry dan kawan-kawan (maklum mereka masih dalam samaran mereka)

"_Hai Jordan, bagaimana kabarmu. Masih aktif di Potterwatch?_ " tanya Harry.

"_Jenggot Merlin"_ teriak Jordan. _"Harry, kau itu? Gambarmu ada di mana-mana dan kau berani kemari. Luar biasa. Kapan kau akan menghadapi Kau-Tahu-Siapa"_

"_Hahaha.. aku belum berencana menghadapinya sekarang"_ kata Harry  
"Lalu mereka?" sambil melihat Luna dan Dean. "Ron dan Hermione kan?" tanyanya pada Harry

"_Bukan, Luna dan Dean"_ kata Fred dan George bersamaan, mereka sudah diberitahu oleh Harry saat mereka naik ke kamar.

"Hah… bukannya kalian selalu bersama. Kemana mereka"

"_Ceritanya panjang…"_

"_Ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Kami juga ingin tahu di mana mereka"_ kata Fred

"_Ya, kami perlu tahu tentang adik kami, Ron"_ sambung George

Setelah mereka duduk dan minum butterbeer yang dibawakan oleh Jordan, Harry mulai bercerita tentang kisahnya sejak dari kabur dari penyerangan di The burrow, lalu berkemah di hutan, lantas Ron pergi meninggalkan mereka (Fred dan George memaki Ron dengan perlahan), dan tertangkapnya mereka oleh death eater karena Ron (Harry tidak menceritakan tentang horcrux). Sampai di sini Fred dan George marah-marah karena tingkah laku Ron. Mereka bilang mereka malu dengan sikap Ron. Namun Jordan meminta Harry melanjutkan cerita mereka. Harry melanjutkan ceritanya tentang dirinya di bawa ke tempat kediaman Mafloy, tertawan di ruang bawah tanah, berusaha untuk kabur dengan menyerang Wormtail, serbuannya untuk melarikan diri dan tewasnya Hermione. Sesampai di sini Harry terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis tanpa suara, karena rasa sedih dan pedih kehilangan Hermione. Fred, George dan Jordan juga terdiam seakan tak percaya bahwa Hermione telah tewas. Tak lama setelah semuanya kembali dari shocknya, Luna kemudian melanjutkan cerita Harry dengan dugaan bahwa sikap Ron tersebut kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan Ginny, lalu pemakaman Hermione, pertemuan kembali dengan Ron, tewasnya Mr. Griphook dan hilangnya Ron disertai hilangnya beberapa barang milik Harry dan secara khusus misteri makam Hermione yang kosong.

Fred dan George bangkit berdiri lalu berkata, _"Mom pernah mengabarkan bahwa Ginny tertangkap namun sudah kembali bersama Ron. Tapi setelah itu Ron pergi lagi dan tak ada kabar hingga hari ini. Kami bahkan tidak tahu tentang Hermione bila kau tidak menceritakannya. Ginny bahkan tidak berbicara tentang tertangkapnya kau dan Hermione, tapi dia telah bercerita tentang tertangkapnya dia dan kau, Luna. Kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara Ron menyelamatkan Ginny. Ginny juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Kami akan mengabarkan tentang ini pada Mom" kata Fred dan George _bersahut-sahutan.

"_Sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Ada hal penting lainnya, saat ini kami butuh bantuan kalian. Kami harap kalian dapat menolong" _kata Harry

"_Apa yang kalian rencanakan sekarang?" _

"_Ceritakan pada kami, siapa tahu kami dapat membantu"_

Harry lantas mengeluarkan daftar keperluan mereka. Setelah membacanya George menyanggupi daftar keperluan tersebut namun dengan syarat mereka harus tahu untuk apa semua barang-baramng itu dan apa rencana Harry dan mereka ingin terlibat di dalamnya. Awalnya Harry menolak, namun karena desakan Fred, George, Jordan dan juga sepertinya Luna dan Dean juga setuju akhirnya Harry memperbolehkan Fred, George dan Jordan turut serta dalam rencananya.

"_Kami hendak membobol Gringotts"_ kata Harry

Bertiga Fred, Gerorge dan Jordan melonggo mendengar jawaban Harry

_"Kau serius Harry?"_ tanya Fred

_"Ya kami serius"_ jawab Luna

"_Wah, itu ide brilian. Cara cepat untuk mati"_ kata Jordan

"_Kami serius" _kata Luna kembali menekankan rencana mereka

Secara singkat Harry menceritakan rencananya untuk masuk ke vault milik Bellatrix.

"_Lalu bagaimana cara kalian menghancurkannya"_

"_Kami akan ke Hogwarts. Hermione pernah berkata bahwa racun Balisik mungkin dapat menghancurkannya. Harusnya, masih ada taring Balisik yang tertinggal di kamar rahasia di Hogwarts" _kata Harry

"Akhirnya, kita Dumbledore's Armybergerak juga. Kalau kau hendak kembali ke Hogwarts, kita harus memberi kabar pada Neville" kata Jordan

"Neville ?" tanya Luna

"_Ya, agar dia dan anggota Dumbledore's Army lainnya bersiap-siap. Apakah kalian tahu kalau dia dan anggota Dumbledore's Army lainnya sudah memulai perlawanan terhadap Snape di Hogwarts. Mereka bergerak di bawah tanah" _kata Jordan

"_Saat ini semua pintu masuk di jaga ketat, termasuk jalan rahasia. Tapi ada satu jalan yang tidak dijaga dan baru ditemukan oleh Neville. Jalan masuk itu ada di Hog's Head Inn. Jadi bila kalian hendak ke Hogwarts tanpa ketahuan, kalian harus langsung ber-apparte ke dalam Hog's Head Inn"_

* * *

Sementara Jordan menceritakan tentang gerakan Neville dan Dumbledore's Army di Hogwarts, Fred dan George berhasil mengumpulkan semua keperluan Harry.

Harry memberikan satu dari coin galleon palsu kepada Fred, sambil berkata

_"Ini mirip dengan coin Dumbledore's Army buatan Hermione, dengan ini kita dapat saling mengirimkan kabar melalui coin ini. Namun karena waktu kami sempit, kami hanya sempat membuat dua buah saja. Jadi kalian yang pegang yang satu ini"_

_"Ide yang baik Harry" kata George. "Tapi kenapa kau lupa dengan ini, Geminio!.." kata Fred sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya. Segera beberapa galleon palsu bermunculan di hadapannya. "Aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk kita semua"_

_"Wah...kami tidak teringat dengan itu..." _kata Luna sambil nyengir_, "Harusnya mantera itu harus selalu diingat"_

"P_ayung dan jas hujan serta helm ada semuanya. Tapi harus dicuci dahulu karena kami temukan semuanya di tempat sampah di bawah. Karena kalau kita membeli, akan ketahuan kalau ditelusuri"_

"_Untuk sapu, kalian boleh membawa sapu kami yang lama"_

"_Portkey tidak dapat digunakan karena selain tidak berfungsi di dalam Gringotts, kementerian dapat melacaknya". _

_"Namun kami sudah menyiapkannya, ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga dan kami belum mengaktifkannya"_

_"Kemana portkey itu akan membawa kami?" _tanya Dean

_"Ke Knockturn Alley. Jangan tanya kenapa kesana, kami rasa itu tempat pelarian terbaik yang kami pikirkan"_

"Lalu _petasan naga terbaru buatan kami., Dan ini yang paling hebat. Kami menambahkannya sendiri, tidak ada dalam daftar kalian. Dinamit, buatan muggle. Daya hancurnya luar biasa, kau tentu tahu Harry. Ini dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan pintu besi atau rel kereta"_

"_Ya, aku tahu. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan sebelumnya. Dari mana kalian memperolehnya ?" _tanya Harry

"_Kau sebaiknya tidak tahu" _kata George sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Baiklah ,sekarang semua keperluanmu sudah tersedia. Kapan kalian berencana masuk?"_ tanya Fred

"_Mungkin lusa, karena kami belum tahu situasi di luar Gringotts. Kami hendak menyelidikinya dahulu selama 1-2 hari ini" _kata Harry.

"_Kalau begitu kalian sebaiknya menginap di sini malam ini, tapi tidak ada kamar lebih, tapi kami rasa kalian tak keberatan bila harus membagi ruangan bersama-sama dengan kami"_

"_Tak masalah"_ kata Harry dan Luna bersamaan

* * *

Setelah 2 hari pengamatan yang dilakukan Harry dan Jordan, Harry memutuskan rencana penyusupan sebaiknya di lakukan siang hari, sesaat sebelum pergantian shift istirahat siang di Gringotts. Siang itu, Luna meminum polyjuicenya dan berganti pakaian mirip Bellatrix. Harry dan Dean menyamar sebagai partnernya. Ketiganya segera berangkat ke Gringotts. Fred dan George dengan pakaian gelandangan sudah berada di area yang telah mereka rencanakan di dekat Gringotts sejak pagi.

Luna sebagai Bellatrix masuk ke Gringotts tanpa gangguan, meskipun hanya ada sedikit masalah administrasi, namun setelah Luna memaksa dengan kasar dan menunjukan tongkatnya, milik Bellatrix. Goblin yang bertugas segera meminta maaf dan segera mengantarnya menuju kereta yang akan membawa mereka semua ke perut bumi. Setibanya di kereta, Harry berbisik, _"Ini semua terlalu lancar, aku agak curiga. Tetaplah waspada". _Setelah memasuki perut bumi hingga level 3, Harry memerintahkan Goblin untuk menghentikan kereta dengan merapal _"Imperius"._ Lalu segera mereka mengenakan jas hujan yang dibawa dengan tas milik Hermione. Mereka akan segera melewati air terjun di batas antara level 3 dan level 4.

Sementara itu di atas, tibalah 2 orang, pria dan wanita. Fred dan George sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan 2 orang itu ke Gringotts. Fred segera memberikan tanda bahaya pada coin sicklenya. Kedua orang yang baru datang itu segera masuk ke Gringotts, dan tak lama setelah tiba di dalam, keluarlah seorang goblin dari ruangan tertutup dan berkata

"_Mereka sudah masuk, dan mereka akan terjebak, Mrs. Lestrange"_

"_Kerjamu bagus sekali Griphook. Kita akan lihat kelanjutannya"_


	6. Chapter 6 - Her Story

_**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her Story**

Dia telah berhari-hari membaca banyak buku di perpustakaan, bahkan hingga larut malam pun dia tetap membaca berbagai buku-buku tua bahkan berbagai gulungan perkamen tua. Dari sejarah pendirian Hogwarts yang telah dia baca berulang kali untuk mencari informasi mengenai semua ruangan yang masih ada maupun yang sudah dipugar, baik yang kelihatan maupun yang tersembunyi, bahkan yang disembunyikan dengan sihir. Berbagai jalan masuk menuju Hogwarts dan berbagai lorong rahasia keluar dari kastil, yang tentunya sering digunakan oleh si kembar Fred dan George, juga seluruh pertahanan sihir yang ada, pokoknya seluruhnya tentang Hogwarts dari A hingga Z sepanjang masa.

Dia juga telah membaca berbagai buku mengenai sihir-sihir kuno dan terlarang atau terkutuk bahkan yang sudah dilarang penggunaannya oleh kementerian. Tak hanya pencekalan penggunaannya oleh kementerian sihir inggris saja, melainkan hampir semua kementerian sihir di seluruh dunia, terkecuali hanya ada beberapa negara yang masih memperbolehkan sihir-sihir kuno, khususnya beberapa negara yang tak mau terikat dengan kerja sama sihir nternasional seperti beberapa negara di afrika dan asia.

Kementerian akan dapat mendeteksi sihir kuno yang dilarang sehingga dapat mengetahui pelakunya. Mirip dengan peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan penyihir di bawah 17 tahun melakukan sihir si luar sekolah.

Dari rak yang paling depan hingga rak yang paling belakang, dari bagian yang diperbolehkan untuk pelajar hingga ke bagian terlarang untuk murid. Hampir semuanya sudah disentuh olehnya dan baginya seolah waktu terhenti. Kini dia telah menemukan beberapa informasi yang berharga mengenai horcrux dan juga cara menghancurkan horcrux. Salah satu cara yang terlihat mudah untuk menghancurkan adalah dengan melemparkan horcrux ke dalam magma gunung berapi yang akan meletus. Beberapa saat sebelum meletus, magma akan mencapai suhu yang sangat tinggi dan saat itulah magma akan mampu menghancurkannya. Cara ini tercatat pernah dilakukan oleh para penyihir Yunani pada abad ke 12. Pada masa itu beberapa tokoh penyihir terkemuka yang menghancurkan horcrux dengan cara melemparkan horcrux ke dalam magma gunung Etna di pulau Sisilia, kira-kira 5 menit sebelum meletus. Cara yang efektif, namun dengan demikian horcruxnya juga lenyap bahkan penyihir yang melakukan terkena resiko keracunan belerang atau asap lainnya maupun resiko terbakar. Dalam sejarah, ada 28 penyihir yang tewas bahkan tak ditemukan dalam misi untuk menghancurkan horcrux . Mereka diprediksi tewas terbakar dalam letusan gunung Edna.

Cara lain adalah menggunakan racun. Namun hanya sedikit jenis racun yang dapat menghancurkannya, salah satunya adalah racun balistik. Untuk memperoleh racun balisik resikonya sangat besar karena serangan balisik sangat mematikan. Dalam sejarah, sekali lagi yang tercatat pada sejarah ada 11 penyihir yang tewas dalam tugas membunuh ataupun mencari racun Balisik.

Sihir api Salamander dan sihir petir Odin termasuk beberapa jenis sihir kuno yang dapat menghancurkan horcrux, namun kedua sihir itu juga sangat sulit dikendalikan dan sangat berpotensi menghancurkan segala yang ada disekitarnya. Dan tidak ada catatan sejarah untuk itu.

Hampir semua informasi mengenai horcrux itu dia dapatkan dari perpustakaan yang terbuka baginya di _Room of Requirement_, ruang kebutuhan. Dia menemukan perpustakaan itu dengan tidak disengaja. Saat itu dia sedang sedang mengejar hantu Helena Ravenclaw untuk menanyakan pusaka berharga milik Ravenclaw, dan saat dia mencapai lantai 7, dia sadar bahwa dia berada di koridor yang sama dengan ruang kebutuhan, lalu timbul pikirannya untuk mencari informasi dari membaca, dan saat memasuki ruangan, terlihat perpustakaan yang sangat luar biasa besarnya. Di sana dia juga menemukan kisah tentang keluarga-keluarga penyihir tua, sejarah Gringott dari masa ke masa, termasuk silsilah keluarga dari keempat pendiri Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Dia membuka matanya, terlihat di hadapannya putih, semuanya serba putih. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan lagi-lagi semuanya putih. Tidak tampak ada batas langit, dia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya, namun dia tak dapat memikirkan apapun semuanya terasa kosong.

_"__Di mana aku?__, adakah orang lain __di sini?" _tanyanya

Lama sekali dia merasakan keheningan. Dia bangkit berdiri dan kemudian berjalan, namun segalanya tampak sama. Dia tak tahu kemana harus melangkah, namun tetap saja dia melangkahkan kakinya.

Lama kemudian, dia merasakan seolah kabut terangkat dan menipis, dia mulai dapat melihat sekelilingnya. Dia mulai mengamati pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, putih bersih tanpa cacat. Berbeda dengan apa yang dia ingat, sebelumnya dia memakai jubah yang sudah kotor penuh debu dan lumpur. Tak lama dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, dengan jangut panjang dan jubah ungu, tak ketinggalan kacamata bulan sabitnya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang dia kenal, pintu yang sering dimasukinya sepanjang tahun-tahunnya di Hogwarts, pintu perpustakaan.

"_Professor Dumbledore"_ sapanya.

"_Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Miss Granger"_

"_Kita ada di mana profesor, aku tak ingat aku kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini"_

"_Well, justru itu aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, menurutmu ada di mana kita sekarang"_ tanya Dumbledore

"_Kelihatannya, seperti berada di depan perpustakaan Hogwarts, hanya tak tampak seperti biasanya, ruangan terlihat lebih bersih dan kosong, dan tak terlihat seseorang pun di dalam". _

Dumbledore tertawa _"Benarkah?"_

"_Memangnya menurut anda, kita ada dimana?"_ tanya Hermione

"_Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Ini, adalah tempatmu. Tempat yang berbeda bagi setiap yang datang kemari. Tempat ini menyesuaikan dengan memorimu yang cukup berkesan"_

"Apa maksudnya professor, aku kurang mengerti. _Apakah aku sudah meninggal, professor?"_ tanya Hermione

"_Ya, __Miss Granger__. Kau sudah meninggal"_ kata Dumbledore dengan wajah sedih

Perlahan-lahan, pikiran Hermione mulai dapat mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Hermione juga mulai menyadari akan apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi padanya

"_Apakah aku memiliki jalan untuk kembali?"_

_Dumbledore menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih. "__Miss Granger__, sayang sekali. Kau tidak dapat kembali"_

"_Tapi aku harus menolong Harry, professor"_

"_Kamu tidak dapat, __Miss Granger__. Biarkanlah takdir berjalan dengan semestinya"_

Hening sejenak.

Hermione lalu bertanya

"_Professor, mengapa di Hogwarts terdapat banyak hantu. Apakah itu pilihan mereka atau takdir mereka? _

_Sir Nicholas, hantu Gryffindor pernah mengatakan bahwa menjadi hantu adalah pilihannya karena dia takut memnghadapi kematiannya. _

_Apabila aku tidak dapat kembali sebagai manusia. Apakah aku dapat kembali dalam wujud lain seperti halnya Sir Nicholas?"_

Kembali hening.

Dumbledore lalu menjawab

"_Sebenarnya, Itu tergantung padamu"_

"_Oh..., apakah itu berarti aku punya pilihan, professor?"_

"_Ya, kalau seperti itu yang kau maksudkan maka kau punya pilihan, __Miss Granger__" _jawab Dumbledore sambil tersenyum sedih.

_"Tapi tidak banyak orang yang mau memilih kembali sebagai hantu. __Mereka yang datang ke tempat ini hampir semuanya selalu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ketiadaan, ke tempat perhentian sementara, untuk kemudian mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru, takdir yang baru"_

"_Professor, mengapa anda sendiri masih disini, mengapa anda tidak memilih takdir yang baru?"_

Hening sejenak

"_Ini sebenarnya juga suatu pilihan, Miss Granger" jawab Dumbledore_

"_Kalau begitu berapa banyak pilihan yang aku miliki, professor? _

_Meskipun aku tidak dapat kembali sebagai Hermione, aku tetap ingin kembali. Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan, khususnya untuk Harry"._

"_Miss Granger__, meskipun kau bisa kembali ke dunia sebagai hantu seperti halnya Sir Nicholas, dan teman-teman hantu yang lain, kau tetap tidak boleh mencampuri urusan dunia. Apabila kau mencampurinya atau bahkan kau berusaha merubah takdir, akan ada konsekwensi yang harus kau tanggung nantinya"_

"_Apapun konsekwensinya, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu saat ini, professor. _

_Nanti saja aku pikirkan hal itu. Sebagai hantu, aku punya banyak sekali waktu, bukan?"_

* * *

Hermione kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, mulai mencari-cari buku dan membacanya.

Beberapa saat dia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya, saat menoleh dia melihat professor McGonagall sudah berada di depannya, sedang memandangnya tak percaya.

"_Miss Granger…! Kau….apa yang kau lakukan disini. __Kapan kau kembali kemari? Aku tidak melihatmu datang ke Hogwarts. Aku mendengar kau pergi berkelana bersama Harry dan Ron. Di mana mereka sekarang?" Potong 30 point dari Gryffindor atas keterlambatanmu datang di Hogwarts, Miss Granger.."._

"Tapi _professor…."_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi __Miss Granger? Dan mengapa kau …. melayang di atas tanah…O..Merlin?_

"_Aku juga tak tahu, professor. Yang aku tahu, aku sudah meninggal. Namun aku memilih untuk kembali kemari"_

"_Astaga…demi Merlin"_ kata McGonagall sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sekilas tampak air matanya menggenang dan raut muka McGonagall menjadi sedih

* * *

Beberapa kali Hermione bertemu muka dengan murid-murid Hogwarts, namun sepertinya mereka terkejut dan menghindarinya sambil berbisik-bisik. Beberapa bahkan berlari menjauh sambil berteriak. Dia pernah mencoba menyapa beberapa orang, namun mereka mengacuhkannya seolah tak melihatnya. Akhirnya Hermione mencoba ke menara Gryffindor, hendak mencari Ginny dan Neville. Namun dia tidak dapat masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia teringat penyebabnya, para hantu tidak diperkenankan masuk ke ruang asrama Hogwarts, juga memasuki kelas pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Akhirnya Hermione mencoba menunggu mereka di aula besar, namun setelah lama bersembunyi di balik tembok sepanjang pagi hingga sore, mereka tak tampak juga meskipun sudah saatnya makan malam.

Hermione akhirnya bertemu dengan Sir Nicholas yang sangat antusias menerimanya bahkan hendak mengajaknya untuk berkeliling Hogwarts. Hermione langsung memprotes, _"Aku sudah tahu Hogwarts, sudah 6 tahun aku bersekolah disini"_ Sir Nicholas tertawa, "_Tapi tidak sebagai hantu kan. Banyak ruangan di bawah atap abahkan di bawah kastil yang tidak dapat dimasuki oleh murid-murid. Tapi sebagai hantu kau dapat menembusnya. Dan juga aku senang kau mau menemani aku di sini"_ katanya. Hermione hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa Neville dan Ginny sedang bersembunyi, namun Sir Nicholas sendiri tidak tahu dimana tempat persembunyiannya.

* * *

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Hermione berhasil juga bertemu dengan Helena Ravenclaw. Hermione berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang diadem yang kemungkinan besar telah diubah menjadi horcrux oleh Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Untuk terakhir kalinya Hermione bertanya

"_Tadi kau mengatakan, kau tewas di hutan, Albania. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat ini?"_

"_Aku tak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi. Kau sendiri, kau tewas di mana, dana bagaimana caramu ke tempat ini?"_

"_Aku juga tak tahu caranya, aku hanya memikirkan tempat ini dan tahu-tahu aku menemukan tempat ini. Apakah kau pernah ke tempat lain selain Hogwarts?"_

"_Aku pernah beberapa kali kembali ke hutan di Albania, namun entah bagaimana caranya aku selalu dapat kembali ke tempat ini?"_

"_Mungkin aku dapat pergi kemana saja ke tempat yang aku mau hanya dengan memikirkannya. Sangat mirip dengan ber-apparte, namun yang ini lebih mudah"_ kata Hermione dalam hatinya setelah membaca buku tentang **Hantu dan kisah perjalanan seorang hantu**

"_Buku yang aneh, entah siapa pengarangnya" _kata Hermione sambil meletakkan kembali buku tersebut ke rak. _"Mungkin aku dapat pergi ke tempat Harry berada hanya dengan memikirkannya"_


	7. Chapter 7 - Dungeon Under The Gringott

_**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dungeon under the Gringott**

"_Mereka sudah masuk, dan mereka akan terjebak, Mrs. Lexstrange"_

"_Kerjamu bagus sekali Griphook. Kita akan lihat kelanjutannya"_

Bellatrix kemudian berkata kepada partnernya,

"_Avery, apakah persediaan polyjuice-mu cukup hingga kita menemukan Potter di bawah nanti?"_

"_Aku rasa cukup. Persediaan rambut si Weasley juga masih banyak. Aku rasa, aku masih dapat menggunakannya hingga beberapa bulan lagi. Tadi aku sempat mengecek si Weasley sebelum kita berangkat. Kondisinya sudah lemah, tapi dia masih bertahan dan semangatnya juga masih tinggi. Jadi aku tetap meminta penjaga untuk tetap waspada. Dia selalu menanyakan adiknya, aku hanya mengatakan kalau adiknya sudah aku antarkan ke rumah dengan selamat sesuai janji kita, namun tetap saja dia tidak puas"_

"_Acuhkan saja dia. Biar saja si Potter mengira sahabatnya telah menghianatinya"._

"_Bellatrix, aku salut padamu. Sungguh. Kali ini siasatmu benar-benar licik. Kau benar-benar telah mengadu domba Potter dan Weasley"_

"_Hihihihi…."_ Bellatrix tertawa seram.

"_Ini merupakan bentuk pengabdianku pada sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia berjanji akan menjadikan aku abdinya yang setia, bahkan tangan kanannya, malah mungkin istrinya. Hihihihi…". "Ide itu muncul begitu saja pada saat dia datang ke rumah untuk meminta kita melepaskan adiknya. Saat itu aku langsung berpikir kalau dia sebenarnya lebih berguna daripada adiknya karena ternyata hubungan Potter dengan adiknya sudah putus. Jadi mereka tentu sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Tapi kalau dia, tentu sering berhubungan karena mereka selalu bersama. Tapi hampir saja siasatku berantakan, gara-gara mereka bertiga bertengkar, hampir saja. Untung saja sebelumnya kau telah melihat isi pikirannya juga memberinya vitaserum, jadi kamu dapat segera merespon dengan tindakan yang sesuai"._

"_Ya, kalau hendak menyamar, pastikan tindakan kita sudah sesuai dengan subyeknya agar tidak ada yang curiga. Aku belajar dari pengalaman si Barty Jr. Kalau saja dia tidak kehilangan akal pada saat itu, tentunya dia tidak bakal ketahuan dan dicium oleh dementor"_.

"_Ya, kau benar. Tapi cukup sampai di sini dulu, kita masih harus menangkap Potter dan teman-temannya di bawah sana"_.

* * *

Jauh di bawah Gringotts, kereta yang dinaiki oleh Harry dan kawan-kawan telah melewati air terjun di level 4. Harry sempat kewalahan karena meskipun mereka sudah mengenakan jas hujan sebagai pelindung dari air terjun pemunah sihir, mereka lupa mengenakan pelindung pada goblin yang mengendalikan kereta, akibatnya si goblin segera tersadar dan saat melihat mereka mengenakan pelindung air, dia sempat bereaksi untuk memberontak sehingga kereta sempat bergoncang, namun Luna segera mengantikan Harry merapal Imperius pada goblin sehingga gangguan kecil itu dapat dikendalikan lagi. _"Thanks, Luna"_ kata Harry.

"_You're welcome"_ balas Luna sambil tersenyum manis.

_"Suit..suit…"_ potong Dean sambil tersenyum dan terbatuk-batuk.

Luna dan Harry memandang Dean sambil melotot. Sebelum Dean sempat berkata-kata, tiba-tiba Harry merasakan hangat dari kantung jubahnya, rupanya ada kiriman pesan melalui galleon palsu. Harry melihat pesan berasal dari Fred **"Bellatrix & Ron tiba"**

"_Luna, Dean!. Kalian menerima pesan dari Fred? Sepertinya Bellatrix bersama Ron datang ke Gringott, mereka sepertinya bersekutu dan telah merencanakan untuk menjebak kita di tempat ini."_

"_Ronald…., benar-benar keterlaluan. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Kali ini dia bersama Bellatrix. Sepertinya sudah pasti dia yang mencuri barang-barangmu, Harry. Dan pasti dia yang membunuh Mr. Griphook. Luna, teori konspirasi Lovegood-mu sepertinya terbukti" kata Dean._

_"Kalau memang demikian, kita harus lebih cepat bergerak" _kata Harry."

Harry terdiam kembali, darahnya seakan mendidih mengingat semua perbuatan Ron padanya. Dari kejadian di tenda, hilangnya barang-barang miliknya termasuk jubah gaib, hingga tewasnya Mr. Griphook. Kini dia bersama Bellatrix pula.

Karena konsentrasi mereka terpecah dengan kabar itu, tak heran rapalan mantera imperius pada goblin sempat terlupakan oleh Luna, namun segera dia menguatkan kembali rapalannya sebelum terjadi apa-apa.

"_Dean, kita sebaiknya mulai menjalankan rencana A dahulu" _kata Luna dengan nada serius.

"_Memangnya rencana A itu yang mana" _tanya Dean dengan polos dan bingung.

"_Aduh, kau ini….memangnya kita punya berapa rencana sih…Kita kan cuma punya satu rencana" _protes Luna_, "Ya…jalankan segera rencana itu"_

"_Oh, yang itu….baik, segera Miss Lovegood" _balas Dean dengan sebal.

Dean segera membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan Petasan Naga, Dragons Firecracker, lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk menyalakan petasan itu. Dragons Firecracker buatan duo Fred dan George, merupakan petasan yang mirip dengan petasan yang pernah dipasang oleh Fred dan George saat mengerjai Umbridge di Hogwarts. Bedanya petasan ini sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh si kembar, hanya ada perbedaan kecil menurut mereka berdua. Perbedaannya adalah petasan ini hanya dapat dipadamkan dengan tongkat yang sama untuk menyalakannya. Jadi orang lain tak bisa memadamkan petasan ini. Begitulah penjelasan Fred pada saat memberikan petasan tersebut. Dalam sekejap, petasan ini segera menerangi lorong bawah tanah Gringotts, mengaktifkan segala jebakan yang ada, bahkan ada jebakan yang berusaha memadamkannya sehingga nyala petasan semakin besar dan semakin banyak bola api yang di hasilkan petasan tersebut. Sisi baiknya, Harry dan kawan-kawan dapat melihat tempat jebakan yang terpasang dan menghindarinya. Sisi buruknya saat ini, mereka hanya punya one-way ticket untuk ke vault milik Bellatrix karena saat ini Bellatrix sedang menyusul mereka ke dalam Gringotts.

Dengan adanya gangguan dari dragon firecracker, tentu saja segala jebakan jadi ketahuan, maka dengan mudah mereka melewati level 5 dan level 6. Sebenarnya Harry curiga bahwa dengan perjalanan mulus mereka ini. Sebelumnya dia berpikir bahwa mereka harus menghadapi beberapa serangan penjaga maupun monster di bawah tanah, tapi kenyataannya sungguh berbeda. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir apakah karena memang sudah diatur oleh Bellatrix yang sedang menjebak mereka.

"_Luna, kita berhenti sebentar. Aku rasa kita perlu membuat sedikit gangguan di lorong ini agar para pengejar kita terhambat" _kata Harry.

"_Apa idemu Harry?"_

"_Aku ingin mentransfigurasi rel ini menjadi sesuatu"_

"_Baik, mari kita lakukan bersama. Dean tolong gantikan imperis pada goblin ini. Harry, bagaimana kalau kita ubah menjadi tangga batu saja sepanjang 500 meter. Sementara lantainya kita jadikan es sehingga licin? " _

"_Ide bagus, baiklah. Aku yang merubah rel, kamu yang merubah lantainya. Ayo bersama-sama pada hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga… "_

Harry dan Luna mengarahkan tongkat mereka pada rel dibelakang kereta mereka. Segera ujung tongkat Luna dan Harry segera bergetar, memancarkan cahaya biru, Pekerjaan itu mereka selesaikan dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

"_Ayo Luna, kita harus bergegas kembali ke kereta"_

* * *

Setelah beberapa waktu, kembali Harry dan Luna membuat hambatan yang sama pada tempat lain, Harry menambahkan bubuk kegelapan yang sempat diambilnya kamar si kembar, sehingga dia yakin kalau usaha mereka akan cukup menghambat para pengejar mereka. Memasuki level 7, Harry baru menyadari bahwa entah di sengaja atau memang goblin terlalu percaya diri dengan pertahanan di Gringotts, pada setiap pintu vault terpasang kode atau lambang keluarga penyihir. Bahkan ada beberapa pintu yang dengan jelas menyertakan nama pemiliknya, sementara nomor vault hanya tercantum kecil di samping pintu.

"_Coba perhatikan, kalau pada tiap pintu ada lambang atau nama keluarga, kita akan cepat menemukan vault Bellatrix"."Lihat itu pasti vault milik keluarga Black"_ kata Harry sambil menunjuk pintu yang memiliki lambang 3 ekor gagak

Kereta yang mereka naiki terus melaju makin dalam ke perut bumi. Tak lama kemudian kereta berhenti.

"_Kita sudah hampir sampai, Sir. Perjalanan harus dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki" _kata goblin sambil membungkuk, lalu menunjukan arah.

_"Saya akan menunggu anda semua di tempat ini"_

Harry segera turun dari kereta diikuti oleh Luna dan Dean. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, Dean lupa dengan imperiusnya, akibatnya si goblin mulai tersadar. Setelah beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba kereta berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka, dan lorong itu menjadi remang-remang.

"_Aduh, sorry. Aku lupa bahwa mantera imperiusku tidak bertahan lama"_ kata Dean penuh penyesalan. _"Kita kali ini benar-benar terjebak"_

"_Sst…diamlah, kita akan mencari jalan"_ kata Harry

Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah bola api Dragon Firecracker yang masih terlihat untuk menambah jumlah bola apinya. Usahanya berhasil, bola api petasan makin bertambah banyak sehingga cahayanya cukup menerangi tempat itu.

Mereka lalu berjalan merayap dan perlahan hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan semacam tugu batu. Harry mengamati tugu itu dengan seksama.

"_Itu tempat obor, mari kita coba nyalakan"_ kata Luna.

"_inflammo…" _

Segera dari ujung tongkat Luna muncul bunga api yang langsung menyalakan obor. Api dari obor itu segera merambat menuju tugu obor selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya membentuk lingkaran yang cukup luas. Setelah hampir semua obor menyala, tampaklah di hadapan mereka, di tengah-tengah aula yang dikelilingi obor, seekor naga yang sangat besar yang terikat dengan belasan rantai yang besar-besar di lantai. Kulit naga itu merupakan sisik yang berwarna pucat dan pecah-pecah matanya berwarna merah kekuningan. Sayapnya yang besar, terlipat di dekat tubuhnya, dan tentu akan memenuhi aula apabila direntangkannya. Naga itu lalu mengaum dengan suaranya yang mampu merontokkan langit-langit lorong atau gua. Rupanya tadi naga itu sedang tertidur ketika mereka datang dan cahaya obor itulah yang sepertinya membangunkannya. Tangan Luna segera mencengkram lengan Harry, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan.

"_Harry, apakah kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini"_

Harry diam tak menjawab, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"_Lihat sepertinya di ujung-ujung sana ada beberapa pintu. Dan itu vault milik Bellatrix, pintu kedua dari kanan. Aku pernah melihat lambang itu sama dengan kalung yang dikenakan Bellatrix. Kita harus masuk ke sana" _kata Harry.

"_Luna, jangan kuatir, naga itu terikat, kita dapat ke sana, namun jangan sampai kita terkena semburan api dari mulutnya. Dean, sementara kita menyebrang ke sana, bisakah kau tetap di tempat ini dan mencoba alihkan perhatian naga itu?"_

"_Harry, kau gila. Enak saja kau bicara seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku berhadapan langsung dengan naga. Kalau kau mungkin sudah pernah saat pertandingan triwizard dulu. Aku tidak tahu cara mengalihkan perhatiannya" _sembur Dean dengan nada ketakutan.

Harry lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah bebatuan yang ada di dekat naga, mentransfigurasinya menjadi anjing yang langsung menjadi sasaran amuk si naga. Pada saat naga itu menghadapi anjing buatan Harry, dengan segera Harry meraih tangan Luna, mengandengnya dan berlari menyeberangi aula menuju pintu vault. Sialnya, anjing itu tak bertahan lama, langsung hancur di terjang naga, dan perhatian naga itu kembali ke Harry dan Luna, menutupi jalan di depannya. Luna spontan menjerit ketakutan dan Harry segera menarik Luna mundur di belakangnya, melindunginya.

"Avis…maxima…Avis...Maxima AVIS MAXIMA…" Dean mengayunkan tongkatnya beberapa kali, segera puluhan burung berbagai ukuran terbang ke arah naga dari tongkat Dean. Tentu saja naga itu terusik dengan hadirnya banyak burung mengitarinya. Sejenak perhatian naga itu teralihkan dan berbalik arah, Harry segera kembali menyeret Luna kembali berlari ke arah pintu vault.

Tapi tanpa diduga oleh mereka khususnya oleh Dean, naga itu menjadi sangat marah dan segera mendekat ke arah Dean, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menyemburkan api yang sangat besar. _"DEAN….AWAS…!."_ teriak Luna.

Rupanya Dean cukup beruntung, dia sempat berlindung dibalik batu besar. Tapi keberuntungan itu tak bertahan lama karena batu itu meleleh terkena api naga. Segera saja tas yang dikenakan Dean ikut terbakar. Dean lalu berguling ke belakang, mungkin hendak memadamkan api yang menyambar tasnya yang terbakar di punggungnya. Namun rupanya takdir berkata lain, Dean sepertinya lupa kalau tasnya juga berisikan dinamit yang diberikan oleh Fred dan George.

Tas itu meledak di punggung Dean dan melemparkan potongan tubuh Dean kemana-mana. _"DE…DEANN!"_ jerit Luna. Harry dan Luna terduduk lemas, melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka. Luna tersedu-sedu memanggil nama Dean. Harry tak bisa berkata-kata apapun, dan hanya terdiam lemas. Harry shock, dia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dialah yang menghadapi naga itu. Dialah yang sebelumnya pernah menghadapi naga. Dean tadi sudah mengatakan kalau dia belum pernah menghadapi naga. Dean tadi sangat ketakutan menghadapi naga. Kalau saja dia tadi menyuruh Luna dan Dean menyeberang duluan, tentu ini tidak terjadi. Harry merasa dirinya yang bersalah. Mungkin dia ingin dipuji oleh Luna, dia ingin terlihat pemberani di depan Luna. Dia ingin dekat dengan Luna…. Dia merasa….bersalah ….Setelah Hermione, kini Dean yang menjadi korban. Semuanya gara-gara dia.

"_HARRY…HARRY…."_ seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Harry menoleh ke belakang dengan segera, dia merasa suara itu tak asing lagi baginya.

"_Her….Her..Mio…ne..Hermione"_ suara Harry terbata-bata. _"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau…kau…"_

"_Cepat masuk ke dalam vault. Temukan segera horcrux itu. Piala Huffelpuff. Bellatrix hampir tiba, dia sudah hampir tiba di pintu level 7. Luna kaukah itu? Selagi kau masih dalam wujud Bellatrix, kau harus segera memegang lambang keluarga Lestrange itu dan mengucapkan PURE BLODD"_

Luna juga berpaling dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Hermione yang transparan dan melayang-layang.

"_Kau..kau..Her..Mione..kau"_ jawab Luna terbata-bata.

"_HUEIIIIII, KALIAN ! cepatlah sadar. Cepat masuk dan temukan dengan segera. Tentang aku nanti saja"_ sahut Hermione dengan keras dan galak.

Segera Luna bangkit bediri menuju ke pintu vault diikuti oleh Harry. Luna meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya dan berkata _"PURE BLOOD"_ sejenak tak terjadi apa-apa. Sang naga juga makin mendekat. Namun sesaat, tiba-tiba gua bergetar keras, beberapa batu mulai berjatuhan. Lalu tergeserlah pintu vault membuka.

Bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan goblin telah tiba di aula besar dipimpin oleh Belatrix Lexstrange dan Ronald Weasley. Mereka tampak berantakan dan kecapaian, beberapa diantaranya terlihat memar dan pincang. Rupanya siasat Harry dan Luna cukup menghambat mereka.

"_POTTER! Kena kau kali ini"_ teriak Bellatrix sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya, namun serangannya batal karena sang naga mulai menyerang gerombolan yang baru tiba.

"_Ron!.."_ desis Harry ketika melihat sahabatnya di samping Bellatrix. Namun Luna segera menarik masuk Harry ke dalam vault.

Harry dan Luna masuk ke dalam vault dan pintu vault segera menutup. Harry dan Luna melihat bahwa gua itu merupakan tempat yang penuh dengan tumpukan galeon dan sickle, juga piala-piala, baju zirah perak, botol-botol berisi ramuan yang berwarna hijau berkilauan, beberapa tengkorak yang masih memakai mahkota, beberapa pedang bertahtahkan permata, dan masih banyak lagi perhiasan bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Harry hanya memandang berkeliling saja, sementara Luna perlahan maju, lalu dia menjerit kesakitan, Harry otomatis mengarahkan tongkat padanya dan melihat piala emas berguling dari tangannya. Saat piala itu jatuh, piala itu membelah, menjadi puluhan piala, sehingga sedetik kemudan, dengan bunyi gemerincing yang berisik, lantai sudah tertutup dengan piala-piala emas di semua penjuru, yang asli mungkin tak dapat dibedakan lagi.

"_Piala itu hampir membakarku!"_ jerit Luna sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang sudah melepuh.

"_Mereka tentu sudah menambahkan Kutukan Pembakar dan Geminio" _sahut Hermione yang ternyata ikut masuk ke dalam vault bersama mereka.

"_Sebaiknya kita jangan menyentuh apapun hingga kita menemukan apa yang kita cari" kata _Hermione melanjutkan. _"Piala itu bentuknya kecil dan terbuat dari emas. Ada lambang Musang Hafflepuff terukir di sisinya. Pegangannya ada dua". _

Mereka memandang sekeliling mereka, berusaha mencari piala yang digambarkan oleh Hermione. Harry menambah koleksi ratusan piala dengan kakinya. Kini ruangan itu telah penuh dengan piala palsu sebatas betis mereka. Beruntung mereka, Harry dan Luna mengenakan celana panjang kulit sehingga rasa panas dari piala palsu itu cukup teredam. Akhirnya Hermione berteriak sambil menunjuk ke rak bagian atas gua.

"_Harry. Itu dia pialanya. Hafflepuff Cup"._

"_Acio..Hafflepuff Cup!" kata Harry sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya._

"_No..Harry..kau tak akan bisa memanggilnya dengan sihir. Kau harus mengambilnya langsung"._

"_Ini dia….aku akan menggunakan sapu" kata Harry sambil membuka tas milik Hermione, mengeluarkan sapu pinjaman si kembar._

"_Hermione, tasmu sangat berguna. Kau harus mengajarkan padaku cara membuat tas seperti ini" _kata Harry

Hermione tersenyum, _"Tentu Harry, aku akan mengajarimu nanti". _

"_Hati-hati"_ kata Hermione saat Harry menaiki sapunya.

Harry mengarahkan sapunya ke atas bebatuan, mendekat ke piala Hafflepuff. Segera tangannya meraih piala dan piala itu berpendar kebiruan, dalam sekejap perutnya terasa terbalik, dia merasa dihisap dan berputar hingga akhirnya dia jatuh di suatu tempat.

Luna terkejut dalam sekejap mata Harry lenyap dan berteriak _"HARRRYYYY !..."_

"_Itu PORTKEY!. Ternyata portkey bisa dilakukan di vault ini" kata Hermione._

"_Kemana portkey itu membawa Harry?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu Luna. Bisa jadi ke tempat Mafloy atau Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Seperti 2 tahun lalu". _

"_Merlin, Harry bisa mati kalau begitu …" _kata Luna dengan ekspresi yang marah bercampur sedih

"_Cepat Luna, kau juga harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Apakah kau bisa membuat portkey?"_

_"Tapi bagaimana dengan Harry?" _tanya Luna

_"Kita tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Kau kembali saja dulu. Serahkan Harry padaku. Bagaimana apakah kau bisa membuat portkey?"_

"_Ada, kami tadi sudah memiliki portkey untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi aku belum mengaktifkannya"_

"_Cepat aktifkan dan segera pergi. Aku akan menghambat mereka"_ kata Hermione sambil melemparkan piala-piala sehingga vault menjadi sangat-sangat penuh.

"_Kau jangan kuatirkan aku, nanti aku akan menyusulmu dan mencari tahu di mana Harry"._


	8. Chapter 8 - Luna versus Bellatrix

_**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Luna versus Bellatrix**

Luna mengambil benda mirip sickle dari sakunya yang sudah disiapkan oleh si kembar menjadi portkey. Memang tadi mereka belum mengaktifkannya karena mereka menyimpannya hingga situasi yang mendesak dan benar-benar diperlukan. Dia lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke sickle palsu tersebut, berbisik _"portus" _sambil memutar tongkatnya 2 kali. Dalam sekejap sickle itu menyala kebiruan, Luna segera mengegamnya erat-erat. Seketika tubuhnya tersedot oleh suatu pusaran dan berputar. Namun tak disangka olehnya tubuhnya menghantam langit-langit vault beberapa kali dengan keras dan akhirnya dia jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Luna menjerit karena kesakitan, wajahnya terluka karena menghantam kumpulan piala yang menyengatnya, bahkan mungkin ada beberapa tulangnya yang retak. Lengan dan kakinya sepertinya memar. Segera tubuhnya pelahan mulai tenggelam dalam lautan piala yang makin menggunung karena tersentuh oleh tubuhnya. Sickle palsu-nya jatuh entah kemana.

Sialnya, sebelum Luna sempat bangkit berdiri, Bellatrix telah memasuki vault. Awalnya Bellatrix tertengun melihat tumpukan piala yang meluap ke arah pintu. Bellatrix segera mengarahkan tongkatnya, "_Finite Incatem" _dan kumpulan piala mulai menghilang satu-per satu hingga akhirnya tampaklah tubuh Luna, masih dalam wujud Bellatrix terbujur tak berdaya di dekat sebuah tengkorak yang berhiaskan permata. Bellatrix maju ke depan sambil tertawa.

"_hahaha, akhirnya tertangkap juga penyusup ini. Berani-beraninya kau menyamar menjadi DIRIKU! Mana Potter dan temanmu yang satu lagi"_ tanyanya galak sambil menyodokkan tongkatnya ke wajah Luna.

Luna diam tak menjawab karena masih menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia hanya mengerang saja.

Bellatrix lalu kembali bertanya sambil menjambak rambut Luna, membuatnya berdiri. Tongkat Bellatrix menempel pada pipi Luna.

"_Ah….aduh sakit….., lepaskan!" _teriak Luna memohon.

Bellatrix mengindahkan permohonan Luna

"_Ayo, lekas jawab pertanyaanku. Mana PotterRR dan temanmu yang satu lagi? Apakah kau mau pipimu berlubang?__" _sambil melototkan matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Luna

Kembali Luna diam tak menjawab.

"Sepertinya kau mau bermain-main dulu denganku, MANISS!" sindir Bellatrix sambil menjejalkan tongkatnya dalam-dalam ke pipi Luna.

_"Ach…SAKIT!"_

"_SAKIT…HANYA BEGITU SAJA KAU BILANG SAKIT….HAHAHAHA…INI BELUM SEBERAPA"_

_"Aku…aku tak tahu Harry ada dimana, dia menyentuh portkey dan lalu menghilang"_ kata Luna dengan suara gemetar kesakitan.

"_PORTKEYYY!. Kamu kira aku bodoh…" _teriak Bellatrix

"_LEVICORPUS…."_

"_WACHH…."_

Luna menjerit kesakitan ketika tubuhnya tergantung terbalik dengan cengkraman yang menyakitkan di tumitnya

"_KAU HENDAK BERMAIN KAN…. MANIS. AYO KITA MAIN-MAIN DULU…" "CRUCIO"_

"_ACHH….Ampun…sudah-su..dah. sakit sekali"._

"_SEKALI LAGI KUTANYA MANISSS….MANA POTTER DAN TEMANMU YANG SATU LAGI….."_

"Aku…aku sudah katakan, tak tahu Harry ada dimana. Dia tadi sepertinya menyentuh portkey dan lalu dia menghilang" kata Luna terbata-bata menahan sakit.

"_LAGI-LAGI KAU BILANG PORTKEYYY!" _teriak Bellatrix.

"_Asal kau tahu saja, tak ada portkey yang berfungsi di Gringott. Memangnya kamu tak tahu itu" _jerit Bellatrix.

"_Aku kira semua anak Hogwarts tahu tentang itu. Apalagi kalau keluargamu punya vault disini, pasti sudah diberitahukan pada saat kau pertama kali datang" _

"_HAYOOO ..CEPAT KATAKAANN…! MANA POTTERRRR!"_ teriak Bellatrix sambil kembali menjambak rambut Luna dengan kasar

"_Ahhh…sakittt!. tak tahu. Aku kira itu Portkey.. soalnya ada cahaya biru menyertainya dan Harry seketika menghilang" _jawab Luna

"_CRUCIO…"_ Bellatrix kembali merapal sihirnya ke Luna

"_AAACH…Ampuun….sung...guh aku tidak tahuuu ach…..Harrry lenyap se..te…lah meme..gang piala Haffle…puff ituu…ach…sakit. Tolong hentikan…."_ Jerit Luna terbata-bata karena kesakitan.

"_KATAKAN!..__Mengapa dia mengambil Piala Hafflepuff itu? Apakah KEISTIMEWAAN PIALA itu__?"_ tanya Bellatrix

"_Aku..aku tak tahu sungguh…" _ratap Luna

"_JANGAN BOHONG…!. Kalau piala itu tidak istimewa, mengapa dia repot-repot masuk keMARI. Apa dia mau cari mati..! KATAKAN SEJUJURNYA! Pasti ada yang spesial dengan piala itu"_

"_CRUCIO..!"_

"_ACHHHH AMPUNNNNNN Kumohon….ACHHHHHH!._

Kembali Luna merintih dan menjerit kesakitan karena berbagai siksaan yang dilakukan Bellatrix. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Luna terlihat menyerah dengan perbuatan Bellatrix. Dengan nada menyesal dan mimik wajah kesakitan Luna meratap

"_Ba…baik. Baiklah…, se…sebenarnya…dia pernah mendapatkan catatan dari Dumledore, aku tak begitu paham. Bahwa kalau minum resep ramuan tertentu dengan menggunakan piala Hafflepuff itu, maka akan membangkitkan kekuatan sihir yang terpendam dalam tubuh. Ha..rry ..Harry mau menggunakannya untuk melawan…..Vol…de.."_

"_Jangan sebut nama itu__. Aku saja tak boleh menyebutnya. APALAGI KAUUU,… darah murni penghianat. Seharusnya kaum penyihir malu dengan keberadaan penghianat darah murni seperti dirimu" _ejek Bellatrix sambil kembali menyodokkan tongkatnya ke pipi Luna

"_DAN…KAU BOHONGGGG. AKU TAK PERNAH MENDENGAR CERITA SEPERTi ITU"_

"_Aku tak bohong!." _jerit Luna_. _

"_Mulanya aku juga tak percaya, tapi catatan dari Dumbledore mengatakan itu. Jadi Harry berupaya untuk mendapatkannya"_ Luna kembali melanjutkan bualannya.

"_LALU, KEMANA TEMANMU YANG SATU LAGI?"_

"_Dean …Dean sudah tewas terkena ledakan, gara-gara naga di depan itu…Hik…hik…hikk"_ tangis Luna

Saat itu rupanya pengaruh Polijuice sudah habis, tubuh Luna yang masih tergantung bergoncang keras karena tubuhnya kembali ke wujud aslinya, wujud Luna yang sebenarnya. Perubahan itu menambah rasa sakit yang dialami Luna. Tangis Luna semakin menjadi, entaah kesakitan atau takut atau karena mengingat kejadian Dean.

"_HAHAHA…TERNYATA KAU LOVEGOOD. KAU BERANI SEKALI MENYAMAR MENJADI DIRIKU.…." _teriak Bellatrix. _"Kalian yang berdarah murni seharusnya berpihak kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia berambisi untuk menyingkirkan semua darah kotor dan muggle"_

"_Apakah kau lihat situasi sekarang? Sekarang pembersihan sudah mulai di lakukan. Di tempat ini, pengunjung Diagon Alley sudah bersih dari darah kotor. Semuanya darah murni. Seharusnya seperti inilah dunia. Kau akan menyusul temanmu tak lama lagi"_

Tanpa disadari oleh Bellatrix, Hermione muncul di belakangnya. Luna melihatnya. Hermione berbisik-bisik tanpa suara berupaya memberikan kode agar meneruskan ocehannya dan sambil menunjukan sickle palsu milik Luna dan menuding-nuding Bellatrix.

"_Kalau aku pikir-pikir kembali, sebenarnya…, sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lelah menemani Harry. Aku tidak seperti Granger yang dapat menemaninya berbulan-bulan. Selama ini aku menemaninya karena aku ingin mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi dengan situasi seperti ini aku takut. Dan mungkin tidak bijaksana bila aku tetap di sisinya. Jadi aku berpikir untuk menjadi pihak yang netral setidaknya untuk saat ini. _

_Ngomong-ngomomng, tadi aku melihat Weasley. Apakah dia berada di pihakmu?"_

"_KAU KIRA AKU PERCAYA OCEHANMU"_

"_Dengar, kubuktikan kalau aku tak bohong. Aku dapat memberitahukan kekuatan kami padamu. Begini saja, untuk awalnya, akan kujelaskan semua penyusup Gringoots. _

_Kami sebenarnya masih punya banyak penyusup. Tidak seperti yang kau lihat, hanya ber-tiga. Tapi ada beberapa penyusup lain yang sudah masuk dan juga masih menjaga di luar Gringotts. Contohnya, di sakuku ada sekeping galeon untuk berkomunikasi. Coba kau lihat" _pinta Luna

"_AWAS KALAU KAU BERBOHONG"_

Bellatrix memeriksa saku jubah Luna, merabanya dan menemukan beberapa keping sickle dan 2 keping Galeon.

"_Lihatlah galeon yang bentuknya lebih pipih dan berwarna agak kemerahan"_

Bellatrix melihatnya membaca tulisan yang tertera "**Bellatrix & Ron tiba"**

"_Kau lihat, sebenarnya kami sudah tahu kalian datang. Kami punya teman lain di atas"_

"_Nah untuk membalas berita itu, harus dengan sickle yang ada di sebelah kakimu"_ kata Luna tanpa memberi kesempatan Bellatrix untuk bertanya, sambil melihat ke arah sickle.

"_Aku dapat mengarahkan mereka kemari pun dengan mengirimi pesan ke teman-teman kami lainnya"_

"_Baik, kita lihat nanti. Kalau mereka semua sudah tertangkap, barulah aku percaya ucapanmu. Mungkin aku akan memohon pada sang pangeran untuk mempertimbangkan kau menjadi bagian dari kami. Tapi tentunya tak semudah itu. Akan ada test untuk membuktikan kesetiaanmu sebelumnya."_

Bellatrix membungkuk hendak mengambil sickle yang ditunjukan oleh Luna, namun tak disangkanya sickle itu berpendar kebiruan begitu menyentuh jemarinya. Namun dia tak sempat menariknya. _"SIA… Waaaaaaau….!"_ teriak Bellatrix. Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pusaran yang kuat menarik dan memutar tubuhnya. Tubuh bellatrix menghantam langit-langit dan dinding berkali-kali, terakhir tubuhnya terhempas pada tumpukan piala dan coin. Bellatrix setengah pingsan, namun masih berusaha bangkit. Tongkatnya entah jatuh di mana. Saat itu juga kutukan levicorpus Luna terlepas sehingga Luna kini jatuh dan terbebas. Luna segera bangkit, menghantam kepala Bellatrix dengan gagang pedang yang sempat diraihnya, dan Bellarix terbujur pingsan.

"_Wahhh…Luna, kau lumayan juga ya" _kata Hermione.

"_Hermione! Apanya yang lumayan. Kau tahu, aku tadi sudah sangat ketakutan"_

"_Tapi akting kamu benar-benar sangat meyakinkan lho. Aku jadi berpikir lagi apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Harry? _tanya Hermione dengan nada curiga dan pipinya terlihat makin memutih.

"_Hermione, please deh…kan aku tadi hanya membual saja ke Bellatrix. Jangan diambil hati…Apakah kau masih punya perasaan pada Harry? Aku baru tahu ternyata hantu bisa cemburu juga yah"_ ledek Luna membalas gurauan Hermione, namun Luna juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan pipinya yang menjadi kemerahan.

"_Hehe…Luna, sepertinya kau tidak sepenuhnya berbohong tadi…. Lagipula aku bersyukur kau mau menemani Harry hingga saat ini. Aku rasa kita tidak boleh membuang waktu. Aku punya akal, minumkan polyjuice dengan rambutmu pada Bellatrix, dan kau juga minum polyjuice dengan rambutnya. Jadi kalian saling bertukar. Jangan lupa juga bertukar pakaian dengan dia. Cepat sebelum dia sadar"._

Luna segera membuka tasnya, dan melihat ramuan polyjuice tinggal sedikit.

"_Sepertinya aku hanya sedikit waktu. Polyjuicenya tinggal sedikit, dan kalau harus diminum berdua, mungkin hanya sekitar 30 menit saja waktu yang kupunya"_ kata Luna

"_Aku rasa tak apa, yang penting kau harus segera pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya" kata Hermione_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry"_ tanya Luna

"_Biar aku saja yang mencari tahu dan sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke Hogwarts karena aku punya firasat di sana ada horcrux juga"_ kata Hermione

Luna segera mencabut beberapa helai rambut Bellatrix dan juga rambutnya, lalu meminumkan pada Bellatrix dengan susah payah membuka mulut Bellatrix karena masih pingsan. Terakhir dia meminum sisanya setelah sebelumnya ditambahkan rambut Bellatrix.

Luna dan Bellatrix segera bertukar penampilan, Luna segera melucuti jubah Bellatrix dan jubahnya. Dia segera memakai jubah Bellatrix dan sebaliknya jubahnya juga dikenakannya pada Bellatrix. Semuanya memakan waktu kira-kira 15 menit. Cukup yang tersisa makin sempit, mengingat khasiat polyjuice tinggal sebentar.

* * *

Kini Luna sudah berpenampilan bak Bellatrix , sebelumnya sempat menyita tongkat Bellatrix segera keluar dari vault. Dia melihat beberapa goblin masih sibuk mengendalikan naga yang mengamuk. Ron terlihat sedang berdiri di depan vault sambil mengamati. Luna lalu berteriak

_"KALIAN, SEGERA BAWA GADIS ITU KE TEMPAT KU"_

Avery yang masih dalam wujud Ron lalu bertanya _"Kau tak apa-apa, Bellatrix?"_

"_Weasley, sejak kapan kau mencemaskan aku? Kau saja yang urus dia. CEPAT!. Aku harus buru-buru melapor pada pangeran!" dengus Luna_

"_Weasley? Kau memanggilku Weasley? tanya Avery curiga. _

Avery segera melongok ke dalam vault dan melihat bellatrix dalam wujud Luna terbujur pingsan tak bergerak. Lalu dia bertanya _"Mana lainnya?"_

"_Potter menghilang, Thomas, anak yang satu lagi sudah tewas menurut pengakuan gadis itu. Dan KAU!…Jangan sekali-kali berani bertanya padaku dengan nada seperti itu!"_ teriak Luna.

"_Lakukan dengan cepat dan kita harus segera kembali. Aku harus melaporkan hilangnya Potter pada sang pangeran. Begini saja, kau urus gadis itu dan aku akan kembali dulu ke atas" kata Luna sambil menatap Ron. _

"_Dan kau, cepat antarkan aku kembali ke atas!" _perintah Luna pada salah satu goblin di dekatnya _"Pangeran harus segera tahu tentang menghilangnya Potter!"._

Luna menaiki kereta yang ada di hadapannya, namun belum juga kereta melaju, Avery telah menghadang.

"_Bellatrix, tadi kau memanggilku Weasley. Kau tahu kan seharusnya aku ini siapa. Coba sebutkan kata kunci untuk masuk ke lemari rahasia di kamarmu" _kata Avery sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Luna.

"_Kau berani mengancamku"_ teriak Luna

"_Maaf, aku hanya perlu membuktikan rasa curigaku" _kata Avery

_"KAU…KATA KUN…KATA KUNCINYA…..DARAH MURNI_" teriak Luna sambil tangannya sudah bersiap dan memegang erat tongkatnya di dalam saku jubahnya.

"_KAU PUAS?"_ tanya Luna

Avery tersenyum, _"Ya, aku sangat puas. Puas karena kau salah. Kau berbohong. Aku tahu, kau bukan Bellatrix. Kau tahu, tidak ada kata kunci untuk membuka lemari" _

"_Kau sebaiknya menyerah dan aku hanya akan mengikatmu. Atau kalau kau melawan, jangan harap kau bisa selamat" kata Avery_

Luna segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya, namun terlambat karena gerakan tongkat Avery lebih cepat darinya

_"STUPEFY…"_


	9. Chapter 9 - Escape from Gringotts

**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Escape from Gringotts**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Kau sebaiknya menyerah dan aku hanya akan mengikatmu. Atau kalau kau melawan, jangan harap kau bisa selamat" kata Avery

Luna segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya, namun sepertinya terlambat karena Avery lebih cepat.

_"STUPEFY…"_ teriak Avery

_"PROTEGO...!"_

Kubah perlindungan sihir segera terbentuk di sekeliling Luna dan memantulkan kembali serangan Avery dengan kecepatan yang berlipat. Avery yang tak menduga akan hasil seperti itu tak sempat menghindar dan dia pingsan akibat terkena serangan balik dari sihirnya. Luna menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Harry sedang memegang 2 buah tongkat, masing-masing di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Harry tersenyum padanya, _"Sorry Luna, aku terlambat kembali"_

Tapi mereka tak dapat berbincang karena sebagian dari kawanan goblin yang turut menyertai Avery dan Bellatrix kini mulai mengepung Harry dan Luna. Luna turun dari keretanya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Mereka lalu saling membelakangi dan bersiap-siap akan serangan dari para goblin yang tentunya berpihak pada Avery dan Bellatrix.

Kepungan goblin makin merapat, lalu mereka mendengar suara yang sudah mereka kenal sebelumnya. _"Mr. Potter, menyerahlah, dan aku akan melepaskan gadis itu"_. Mereka otomatis menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mereka terkejut bagai melihat hantu. Sejenak mereka terdiam.

_"Mr. Griphook"_ sahut Harry dan Luna bersamaan.

Luna lalu melanjutkan, _"Mr. Griphook, ternyata kau masih hidup. Sepertinya kami salah sangka terhadapmu. Tentu kau yang menghianati kami"_

_"Hahaha, gadis pintar. Ya, aku tak menyangkal. Akulah yang melaporkan kalian pada Bellatrix kalau kalian berencana membobol vaultnya. Jadi aku bersandiwara dengan Mr. Avery yang menyamar menjadi Weasley, teman kalian yang tolol itu"._ (Tanpa sadar Griphok membuka rahasia penyamaran Avery)

_"Apa katamu? Maksudmu, dia bukan Ron?" _tanya Harry .

_"Upss...sepertinya aku keceplosan. Tapi tak apalah, toh kalian juga pasti tertangkap juga. Ya, dia Mr. Avery, dia bukan Weasley". _

_"Mr. Griphook, mengapa kau menghianati kami?"_ tanya Luna

_"Aku menghianati kalian? Huh…"_ dengus Mr. Griphook.

"_Memangnya aku berjanji pada kalian untuk tutup mulut? Aku tentunya tak mau mati konyol, hanya karena gara-gara kalian para penyihir yang saling berperang, kami para goblin ikut terkena getahnya"_

_"Satu lagi Mr. Griphook, katakan pada kami. Kemana jenasah teman kami Hermione dan barang-barangku yang hilang?"_ tanya Harry.

_"Kalian tentu tak menduganya. Avery merubah jenasah teman wanita kalian itu menjadi seperti mayatku. Dan mengenai barang-barangmu, tanyakan saja padanya nanti"_

_"Dan sekarang sudah cukup basa-basinya. Cepat, jangan membuang waktuku lagi"._

"_Tangkap mereka segera!"_ perintah Griphook pada teman-temannya.

Harry dan Luna makin merapat, sementara para goblin sudah makin mendekat. Hermione tanpa disangka muncul di sebelah mereka

_"Serang saja naga itu, buat konsentrasi mereka terganggu"_ bisik Hermione

_"Ide yang bagus, Mione" _

Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya pada naga

"_Avis!. Avis!"_

Segera puluhan burung atau mungkin juga ratusan keluar dari ujung tongkat Harry dan semuanya terbang langsung ke arah naga. Otomatis sang naga merespon dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, yang langsung membubarkan kawanan goblin yang ada di sekelilingnya. Harry kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya, kali ini ke arah rantai yang mengikat leher dan kaki naga itu, dan dengan dibantu oleh Luna, beberapa ledakan kecil memutuskan semua rantai yang mengikat naga, sehingga sang naga menjadi makin leluasa dan bahkan menyerang balik para goblin. Situasi menjadi semakin kacau karena ada beberapa goblin yang menerit-jerit karena terinjak dan terbakar, serta terlempar kesana kemari. Mr. Griphook mengeluarkan tongkatnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Harry. Namun tangan kiri Harry lebih cepat

"_Expelliarmus!"_ tongkat Mr. Griphook terlempar. Sementara tangan kanannya melanjutkan_ "Flipendio!"_ yang menghantam dan melemparkan Mr. Griphook entah ke mana.

Karena Mr. Griphook terlempar jauh, menghantam dinding dan sepertinya tak sadarkan diri, kawanan goblin menjadi semerawut karena tidak ada yang mengarahkan. Mereka ada yang bertahan hendak mencoba menangkap Harry dan Luna, sebagian lagi masih mencoba menangani naga, yang beberapa lainnya malahan kabur, mungkin ketakutan dengan amarah sang naga. Luna kembali melemparkan beberapa serangan dan ledakan dengan tongkatnya, sementara Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Avery yang masih pingsan "Mobilicorpus"dan menerbangkannya ke punggung naga.

"_Luna, kita sebaiknya naik di punggung naga itu dan membawanya kabur. Kita akan kesulitan kalau harus kembali berjalan kaki ke atas"_.

Sambil menghindari serangan goblin dan melancarkan serangan balasan, mereka dapat mencapai dan menaiki naga tersebut. Harry lalu membuat ledakan di dekat ekor naga sehingga sang naga terkejut lalu merentangkan sayap, menjejakkan kakinya dan terbang. Rentangan sayap naga mencapai hampir setengah dari luas gua. Sementara duri-duri di punggungnya membuat lobang pada langit-langit saat bergesekan. Gesekan itu mulai meruntuhkan langit-langit dengan pelahan namun pasti. Batu-batu kecil dan besar, serta gumpalan tanah turut menghujani Harry dan Luna yang berada di pungung naga. Harry memasang mantera perlindungan untuk mereka berdua sementara Luna mengarahkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit gua, _"__Defidio!"_ beberapa kali untuk memperbesar lobang yang dibuat naga. Harry dengan tongkatnya yang satu lagi membantu Luna juga untuk memperbesar lubang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Meskipun sudah dihujani dengan batu dan tanah, para goblin tetap menyerang mereka dari bawah. Harry tidak mau mengambil resiko mereka akan terkena serangan dari bawah atau sang naga terluka. Harry mengarahkan kedua tongkatnya masing-masing ke samping kanan dan kirinya, _"AQUAMENTI!"_ Segera semburan air bah langsung membanjiri gua, membubarkan seluruh kawanan goblin yang ada. Harry sempat melihat air juga membanjiri vault milik Bellatrix yang baru saja ditinggalkannya itu.

Mereka dengan cepat melewati level 6, level 5, dan makin naik. Mereka sempat melihat Dragons Fireracker masih memenuhi seluruh lorong, bahkan jumlahnya telah menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Akhirnya dengan berbagai kombinasi antara mantera sihir dan kebrutalan sang naga, mereka berhasil menjebol jalan keluar menuju langit terbuka.

Saat terbang meninggalkan Diagon Alley, Harry melihat banyak orang melihat ke arah mereka dan menunjuk-nunjuk. Sepertinya kehebohan atau pembobolan yang mereka lakukan telah terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru diagon Alley.

"_Harry, tadi kau ke mana?"_ tanya Luna

-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry mengarahkan tangannya, memegang erat Piala Hafflepuff. Dia lalu melihat piala ditangannya berpendar kebiruan, dan dia merasakan isi perutnya berputar, sementara dia tertarik ke belakang. Dia pernah merasakan sensasi yang sama sekitar 3 tahun lalu saat Triwizard.

Dia tiba di suatu ruangan mirip aula dengan tangan masih memegang sapu. Ruangan itu agak gelap, hanya diterangi oleh beberapa pantulan sinar matahari dari kejauhan di atasnya. _"Mungkin aku berada di dasar sumur"_ pikir Harry sambil menatap ke atas. _"Lumos"_ tongkat Harry mengeluarkan cahaya yang menerangi seisi ruangan yang ternyata tidak terlalu luas. Harry melihat meja bundar di tengah ruangan dengan kursi-kursi batu yang menggelilinginya. Harry berjalan perlahan, mendekati meja itu. Setelah dekat, Harry memperhatikan bahwa ada 4 buah kursi batu dan ada ukiran lambang Hogwarts pada sandaran masing-masing kursi. Singa Gryffindor, Musang Hafflepuff, Ular Slytherin, dan Elang Ravenclaw.

Entah kenapa, Harry melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi Hafflepuff. Setelah tiba, Harry lalu meletakkan tubuhnya, duduk dikursi tersebut, lalu memandang berkeliling. Tak lama kemudian pada meja di hadapannya lalu muncul bak air besar seukuran kopernya. Bentuknya mirip dengan pensieve yang sering dilihatnya di ruangan Dumbledore. Harry mencoba mendekatkan kepalanya, namun tak diduganya, seluruh tubuhnya justru tertarik masuk ke dalam benda mirip pensieve tersebut. Harry berusaha menahan agar dirinya tak tersedot masuk, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Harry merasakan sekelilingnya gelap dan tubuhnya menjadi lemah. Dia mendengar jeritan ibunya di kepalanya. Dia juga melihat Sirius Black. Ya..benar, Sirius Black sedang meratap di dekatnya. Sementara sosok dementor yang tinggi besar sudah membuka kerudungnya mendekatkan kepala ke wajahnya, hendak menciumnya. Harry berusaha menjerit, namun suaranya tak terdengar. Dia merasakan seluruh energinya tersedot keluar, sekilas dia melihat ke samping, Hermione sepertinya pingsan di pangkuannya.

"_SIRIUS!…MIONE…!"_ teriaknya namun suaranya tak terdengar. Harry merasa cemas dan hilang harapan. Sekilas dia melihat sinar perak menghalau dementor-dementor. Dementor yang tadi memegangnya menlepaskannya dan menghilang diterjang rusa jantan keperakan. _"patromus"_ pikirnya lalu dia melihat sosok ayahnya di tepi danau. "_Bukan, itu bukan ayah. Itu diriku_" pikirnya lagi sebelum jatuh pingsan.

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry masih menceritakan pengalamannya selagi mereka di atas naga yang terbang semakin tinggi. Cerita itu terputus saat tubuh Ron bergetar, kembali ke wujud aslinya Avery. Karena mereka berdua setengah berdiri dan cukup kesulitan untuk berpegangan ke punggung naga tanpa terluka. Tentu saja pikiran mereka tidak terkonsentrasi penuh sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau Avery sudah siuman dan merambat mendekati Luna. Tiba-tiba saja Avery bangkit sambil mencengkram leher Luna dari belakang, Luna dijadikan perisai olehnya.

"_Auw…..!"_ teriak Luna

"_Berikan tongkatmu atau kupatahkan leher gadis ini"_ kata Avery dengan nada sengit

"_Jangan Harry, jangan lakukan itu"_ pinta Luna

"_Cepat, serahkan! Aku tidak mau bermain-main." _

"_Baik, akan kuberikan_" kata Harry sambil menurunkan tas, membukanya dan memasukkan tangannya hendak mengeluarkan tongkat sihir

"_Secara pelahan, dan arahkan tongkatmu ke bawah"_ perintah Avery

Namun diluar dugaan mereka semua, sang naga mendadak menukik ke bawah sehingga mereka semua kehilangan keseimbangan. Harry masih sempat berpegangan pada duri naga meskipun duri itu mengores lengannya hingga berdarah. Kesempatan itu juga dipergunakan oleh Luna untuk memberontak dan menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke punggung naga dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dagu Avery sehingga cengkraman Avery terlepas. Sayangnya, sebelum jatuh tangan Avery masih sempat menjambak rambutnya sehingga Luna menjerit kesakitan sambil memeganggi kepalanya. Keduanya terguling dari punggung naga dan jatuh ke bumi.

"_LUNAAA!"_ teriak Harry

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x

Fred dan George segera beranjak dari depan Gringott setelah melihat Bellatrix dan Ron memasuki Gringotts.

"_Kita harus bergerak juga. Kita tak mungkin masuk ke Gringott menyusul mereka sekarang. Mereka sudah tahu resikonya dan sudah bersiap untuk situasi seperti ini"_ kata Fred

"_Kau benar, hanya saja mereka perlu tahu bahwa siapa yang akan mereka hadapi"_ balas George sambil mengirimkan pesan untuk Harry dkk.

Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak dari seberang Gringotts dan kembali berjalan ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Setibanya di tempat persemunyian, mereka memberitahu Lee Jordan tentang kunjungan Bellatrix ke Gringotts. Setelah berembuk, mereka bertiga awalnay sepakat untuk membantu Harry dengan ikut masuk ke dalam Gringott untuk membantu mengalihkan perhatian dengan segala resikonya. Namun menurut Jordan, kemungkinan besar mereka tak dapat masuk ke Gringott saat ini karena Gringotts pasti sedang ditutup dengan kedatangan Bellatrix yang asli. Para goblin pasti sudah menyadari bahwa ada penyusup yang masuk dengan cara menyamar menjadi Bellatrix. Untuk itu mereka berembuk untuk rencana selanjutnya, yakni rencana pasca kaburnya Harry dkk dari Gringotts.

Mereka sepakat untuk meminta bantuan dari teman-teman lainnya. Fred mencoba menghubungi Bill dan Charlie, sementara George menghubungi Katie, Alicia, dan Angelina. Jordan menghubungi Oliver, Cho serta beberapa anggota Dumbledore's Army lainnya dari eks asrama Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hafflepuff. Mereka semua diminta bersiap dalam waktu dekat karena sepanjang Fred dan George tahu, Harry dkk sedang menjalankan misi dari Dumbledore's guna menghadapi Voldermort.

Mereka hampir selesai menyelesaikan undangan saat gempa melanda Diagon Alley. Getarannya terasa sangat kencang walau tidak menimbulkan kerusakan berarti. Jordan segera melonggokan kepalanya keluar jendela dan melihat seekor naga telah menghancurkan sebagian dari bangunan Gringotts dan terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berada di punggungnya.

"_FRED!, GEORGE! Lihat, kalian tak akan percaya ini"_ teriak Jordan

Fred dan George segera berdesakan di jendela dan ikut melihat sosok naga yang ditunjuk oleh Jordan.

"_Itu Harry!" _teriak Fred dan George bersamaan.

"_Mari kita susul mereka"_

Mereka bertiga segera mengambil sapu mereka dan terbang menyusul naga itu. Tentunya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, mereka terbang berputar dahulu agar tidak terlihat dari Diagon Alley. Hal ini karena banyak orang dan goblin berhamburan keluar dari Gringott yang mulai ambruk. Sementara dari toko-toko lain juga banyak yang keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Keributan melanda sepanjang jalanan di Diagon Alley dan sekitarnya.

Mereka sudah hampir mendekati naga, namun karena sang naga terbang terlalu tinggi, sapu-sapu mereka tidak ada yang sanggup menyamai ketinggian terbang naga tersebut. Sapu yang mereka naiki hanya mampu terbang hingga sedikit di atas awan, sementara sang naga terbang jauh di atas. Untungnya, mereka tetap dapat mengikuti arah terbang dengan melihat bayangan hitam kecil di atas mereka.

Tak lama mereka dikejutkan dengan panggilan dari belakang mereka,

"_FRED!...GEORGE!...JORDAN..!"_

Ternyata menyusul di belakang mereka Alica Spinet, Katie Bell, dan Angelina Johnson.

"_Wah kalian cepat juga menyusul"_ seru Jordan bersemangat.

"_Harry ada di atas naga"_ lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah naga

Setelah bertukar sapa, Alicia, Katie, dan Angelina ternyata sedang berada di Diagon Alley saat Gringotts diporak-porandakan sehingga mereka dapat terbang menyusul dengan segera.

Tiba-tiba Katie berteriak sambil menunjuk _"ADA YANG JATUH! 2 ORANG!"_

Fred dan George segera terbang menukik dengan cepat mengejar 2 orang yang jatuh itu. Satu orang langsung lenyap sepertinya ber-apparte saat sudah dekat dengan George, sementara Fred berhasil menangkap tangan orang yang satu lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Hampir saja dia ikut terjatuh karena keseimbangannya terpengaruh bobot orang yang ditangkapnya.

"_LUNA!…, Kau!… Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang jatuh bersamamu tadi?"_ seru Fred sambil membantu menaikkan Luna ke sapunya. George dan lainnya mendekat.

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

Harry membeku dan bengong melihat Luna dan Avery terjatuh di hadapannya tanpa sempat dia berbuat apa-apa. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat, dan seketika teriakan Hermione segera menyadarkannya, _"Cepat Harry! gunakan sapumu"_

Harry pun segera mengeluarkan sapu dari dalam tas dan segera meluncur dengan sapunya dari punggung naga, menyusul Luna.

Belum lama Harry menaiki sapunya, terdengar teriakan dari atasnya

"_Hoiii! HARRY! Kami di sini!"_

Harry menoleh ke atas dan melihat George menaiki sapu sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara Fred membonceng Luna. Harry juga melihat teman-temannya yang lain Jordan, Angelina, Katie, dan juga Alicia. Harry lega melihat Luna selamat, lalu balas melambai ke arah mereka. Harry kemudian terbang mendekati Fred yang sedang membonceng Luna.

"_Luna! Jangan pernah dan jangan pernah lagi kau melompat seperti tadi"_ Luna hanya mendengus lalu tertawa lepas

"_Kenapa Harry, kau khawatir?"_ tanya Luna

"_KHAWATIR?! Kenapa aku harus khawatir?. Kau nekad tahu! Kau tahu-tahu melompat dan membuat jantungku hampir copot!"_

"_Hahaha…tadi itu spontan Harry. Aku cuma melakukan improvisasi saja"_ balas Luna

"_Improvisasi?! Kau..kau…kau gila tahu"_

"_Hahaha…Oh Harry, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Tadinya aku hanya hendak mendorong Avery saja, tapi tak disangka dia menarik rambutku juga"_ kata Luna sambil mengelus kepalanya

"_Ini masih terasa sakit tahu"_

"_Hei…Harry sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkan Luna?" _tanya George

"_Hei_ _Luna, sebaiknya kau pindah ke belakang Harry saja Luna. Biar dia tidak khawatir" _lanjut Fred

"_Ha..ha..ha..Fred, kau tidak bersedia memboncengku ya" _tanya Luna

"_Omong-omong, kalian ada yang melihat Avery?"_ tanya Harry berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Luna pindah ke belakangnya.

"_Oh, yang jatuh bersama Luna? Sepertinya dia sempat ber-apparte tadi, kami melihat dia tahu-tahu lenyap saat kudekati tadi. Siapa dia?"_ tanya George

"_Sebaiknya nanti saja ceritanya, sekarang kita sebaiknya bergerak cepat dan sebelum gelap kita harus mendapat tempat untuk mendarat dan bersembunyi karena pasti sekarang mereka sedang mencari Harry"_ teriak Fred dan semua teman-temannya menyetujui lalu mengikuti Fred menuju ke utara.

Setelah melewati puluhan gumpalan awan, beberapa aliran sungai serta dua tiga desa. Mereka terbang rendah dan akhirnya mendarat di tepi hutan yang agak terbuka. Begitu mendarat, Harry segera berlari berkeliling, merapal mantera-mantera perlindungan.

"_Kau sedang apa Harry?"_ tanya Jordan

"_Memasang perlindungan, tentu saja"_ kata Hermione yang tahu-tahu muncul di hadapan mereka.

"_Hermione! Kau…kau…"_ teriak Alicia dan Angelina bersamaan. _"Kau jadi hantu. Kau sudah meninggal?"_ tanya Katie

"_Ya, benar. Iini aku"_ kata Hermione

Bruk… dan keduanya jatuh pingsan melihat sosok Hermione yang transparan.

"_Haha..Hermione, kau menakuti mereka berdua"_ kata Fred dan George bersamaan.

"_Kami mohon, kau jangan menghantui kami"_ pinta Fred dengan nada ketakutan

"_Ya…Kami ketakutan sekali"_ lanjut George

"_Huh…kalian masih saja konyol di saat ini"_ kata Hermione

"_Aku tidak melihat Dean Thomas, kemana dia?" _ tanya Jordan

x-x-x-x-x


	10. Chapter 10 - We're Dumbledore's Army

**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: We're Dumbledore's Army**

x-x-x

* * *

Setelah selesai memasang mantera-mantera anti penyusup dan juga perintang lainnya dibantu oleh lainnya, Harry terduduk dan jatuh pingsan.

Semua terkejut dan segera mengerumuninya. Mereka baru memperhatikan kalau sekujur badan Harry penuh dengan luka, bahklan jubahnya banyak berlubang di sana-sini.

"_HARRY!, Kau kenapa…? _teriak beberapa temannya

"_Mungkin Harry hanya kecapaian saja"_ kata Luna, _"Sejak tadi dia terus melakukan sihirnya, bahkan dengan dua tongkat sekaligus"_.

"_Apa? Kau tak salah?" _teriak si kembar bersamaan

"_Sejak kapan Harry bisa melakukan sihir dengan tongkat sekaligus?"_

"_Tak banyak penyihir yang bisa melakukannya dengan baik"_

"_Kami pernah mencobanya tapi tak bagus hasilnya_".

"_Tapi kami memang melatihnya, aku sendiri tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi Harry hampir sempurna melakukannya" _balas Luna

"_O..ya, hebat sekali dia" _kata Jordan

"_Woi…kalian semua, nanti saja ngobrolnya. Kita bantu Harry dulu sekarang" kata Alicia._

"_Katie, kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" _lanjutnya

"_Coba biar aku memeriksanya dulu" _kata Katie

Mereka semua memandang Katie, hendak melihat apakah benar Katie yang bicara barusan.

"_Oh, ya..kalian belum tahu kan…" _tiba-tiba Alicia berbicara,_ "Katie sedang menempuh study lanjutan untuk menjadi penyembuh. Dia sudah diterima di Wimbeldon Healing and Wizard College, sekolah tinggi khusus penyembuh" _lanjut Angelina. _"Katie kan lulus NEWT jampi penyembuhan dengan nilai O+, begitu juga dengan ramuan". "Katie memang sudah berencana hendak berkarir sebagai penyembuh sejak dulu"_ komentar Alicia dan Angelina dengan kompak.

"_Rupanya teman kita yang satu ini tanpa kita duga bisa juga melakukan hal lain selain Quidditch"_ sahut Jordan.

"_Jordan, kau sepertinya merendahkannya…" _sahut Alicia _"Coba kalau Wood ada disini.."_ lanjutnya

"_Lho..apa hubungannya dengan Wood? tanya _Jordan

"_Memangnya kau tak tahu kalau mereka..."_ sambung Angelina

"_Sudah..sudah. Hentikan obrolan kalian..."_ potong Katie. "_Aku perlu bantuan untuk memindahkan Harry ke tempat yang teduh"_

Mereka kemudian memindahkan Harry ke bawah sebuah pohon yang teduh. Katie duduk di sampingnya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mulai memeriksa.

"_Aku perlu air untuk membersihkan lukanya. Bisakah salah satu dari kalian membantu mencarinya?"_

"_Baik, biarlah kami berdua yang mencarinya, sekaligus kita mencari sesuatu untuk makan. Kalian bersama Jordan menyiapkan lainnya" _kata Fred dan George bersamaan_._

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka sudah kembali berkumpul kembali. Mereka semua duduk melingkar mendengarkan cerita Luna sambil makan buah-buahan yang dibawa oleh Fred dan George. Luna bercerita tentang pengalamannya dengan Harry di Gringotts, pada masuk Gringotts dan kecurigaan Harry, berita mengenai kedatangan Bellatix dan Ron, petasan naga, memasang perintang di sepanjang rel, hingga naga yang menewaskan Dean. Luna menceritakannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

x-x-x-x

* * *

Harry mendengar suara mendekat, dan sepertinya dia mengenal suara itu. Suara itu cukup familiar baginya, dulu, namun dia tak ingat suara siapa itu.

_"Dia pasti berapparate, Severus, seharusnya ada yang menjaganya" _

_"DIA TIDAK BISA BER-APPARATE!" _terdengar suara yang cukup dibencinya. Suara Snape yang berteriak.

_"DIA TIDAK BISA BER-APPARATE DI DALAM HOGWARTS!"._

"_INI PASTI ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SI POTTER!"_

Dan belum sempat Harry menarik nafasnya, _"BRAKK!"_ tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar.

Harry melihat Dumbledore, Fudge dan Snape masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ya benar, Dumbledore, tidak salah lagi. Harry mengosok-gosokkan tangannya pada matanya dan kembali melihat. Masih tetap sama. Mereka bertiga tetap ada di hadapannya. Dumbledore, Fudge, dan Snape. Mereka exist. Harry memegang keningnya dan berpikir keras, dia bingung melihat mereka bertiga di depannya. Dia teringat Dumbledore dan Fudge sudah meninggal. Kemudain dari sebelah kanannya ada suara berbisik memanggilnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Hermione duduk di atas ranjang dengan mulut terbuka tanpa suara menatap mereka yang baru masuk.

"_MIONE!"_ desisnya. _"Bagaimana mungkin, dia..dia..Mione kan mereka…"_ pikir Harry sambil melihat ranjang di sebelah Hermione. Dia melihat Ron yang terbaring, sepertinya pingsan.

"_Apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana mereka semua ada di sini. Di hadapanku? Sepertinya aku ingat kejadian ini. Ini moment saat aku baru menyelamatkan Sirius bersama Hermione. Kenapa aku ada di sini" _pikir Harry dalam hatinya. _"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"_

Sementara Harry masih berpikir dan terlihat bingung, kemarahan Snape padanya makin menjadi.

_POTTER!"_ bentaknya. _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"_

Harry terdiam, dia masih bingung.

_"Profesor Snape!"_ terdengar suara di belakangnya. _"Kuasai dirimu"._

_"Snape, bersikaplah yang masuk akal"_ kata Fudge _"Pintu ini dikunci, aku tadi melihat.."_

_"MEREKA PASTI MEMBANTUNYA KABUR. PASTI. AKU TAHU ITU!"_ kembali Snape berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan juga Hermione di sebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

_"Tenang Snape!"_ Fudge balas berteriak_, "Kau jangan asal bicara! Lihat saja mereka kebingungan melihatmu._

_"ANDA TIDAK TAHU POTTER! _sahut Snape sambil memandang wajah Fudgedengan wajah yang bagai hendak menelan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. _"DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA. MEREKA YANG MELAKUKANNYA. AKU TAHU ITU..." _

Dan kemudian seakan waktu menjadi berhenti. Sekelilingnya menjadi sangat sepi dan sunyi, tanpa suara. Harry merasakan hawa dingin menyelimutinya. Harry melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya diam membeku. Dia dapat bergerak, namun tidak dengan sekelilingnya. Hawa dingin mulai terasa menembus kulit dan tulangnya, seakan sebatalyon dementor ada di hadapannya.

"_Dementor"_ pikir Harry, tanpa berpikir lagi dia segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Tapi sebelum Harry sempat membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan Patronus-nya, tiba-tiba dari samping kirinya muncul kabut putih yang dengan sangat cepat membentuk gambaran Hermione. Terdengar desisan suara Hermione memanggilnya,

"_HARRY! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harus segera kembali ke Gringotts. Luna dalam bahaya". _

"_Mione..! kau… aku tadi melihatmu tadi sedang duduk di samping Ron. Bersama dengan Dumbledore dan Fudge"_ kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Namun detik berikutnya Harry binggung. Alih-alih Dumbledore, Fudge, dan Snape, di hadapannya hanya ada meja batu besar, kosong melompong juga 3 kursi batu yang besar yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"_Harry…" _lanjut Hermione _"Kau tadi tertidur di meja. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. Cepat kembali, Luna dalam bahaya"_. Hermione dengan cepat menjelaskan situasi di Gringotts secara singkat.

x-x-x-x

* * *

Setelah mengambil nafas beberapa kali dan menenangkan dirinya, Luna melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia kembali bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Bellatrix sepeninggalan Harry. Luna kelihatannya sudah melupakan kesedihannya dan dia bercerita dengan mimik wajah yang lucu sehingga sesekali terdengar tawa dan komentar. Luna bercerita dengan mimik sedih saat dia disiksa, dengan nada jenaka saat membodohi Bellatrix. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Luna menyuruh Bellatrix memegang portkey.

Kisah Luna saat berhadapan dengan Avery terpotong dengan teriakan di sampingnya.

_"ADUH!...SAKIT...!"_

Semuanya terkejut dan segera melihat ke samping.

Mereka melihat Harry terbangun, sepertinya Katie melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Katie rupanya sedang berusaha mengembalikan tulang bahu Harry yang terkilir namun Katie tidak memberikan mantera pereda rasa sakit karena disangkanya Harry tak akan kesakitan karena masih pingsan. Tapi karena itulah Harry terbangun dengan kesakitan.

"_Wah Harry, senang melihatmu sudah kembali"_ kata Fred

"_Padahal Luna hendak memberimu nafas buatan setelah ini"_ sambung George sambil melirik Luna

"_Kami iri padamu" _sambung Fred

"_Katie dari tadi sudah meraba-raba seluruh tubuhmu" _lanjut George

"_Kini giliran kami untuk pingsan" _kata Fred dan George bersamaan.

"_Bagaimana kalau kalian gunakan permen pingsan?"_ usul Jordan

_"Usul yang bagus. Kau membawanya George?"_

_"Aku bawa permennya Fred, tapi tidak dengan penawarnya"_

_"Biar saja Katie makin lama meraba-raba tubuh kita"_

_"Itu mau kalian…" sahut Angelina_

"_Dasar cowok.."_ sambung Alicia

Mendengar mereka semua Harry ikut tertawa _"Senang melihat Tim Quiddicth Gryffindor berkumpul kembali. Juga para komentator pertandingannya"_

"_Harry..kau benar. Tim quidditch terbaik Hogwarts ada di sini. Kita harus merayakannya. Sayang kita tidak punya Butterbeer sekarang" _kata Jordan.

Katie tersenyum melihat Harry sudah sadar, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Hampir semua luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Harry sudah berhasil disembuhkan olehnya.

Harry melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan perban, Luna kemudian berkata "_Tadi Katie Bell yang menyembuhkanmu_"

"_O..Katie, tak kusangka kau mahir menyembuhkan. Thanks ya…"_ kata Harry sambil memandang Katie lalu memandang sekeliling mencari pakaiannya.

"_Harry, ini pakaianmu, aku tadi sempat menjahit lobang-lobang yang ada"_ kata Luna sambil melemparkan pakaian Harry.

"_Thanks, Luna. Kau baik deh…"_ Kata Harry

"_Itu sebagai ganti permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu cemas"_ kata Luna

"_Hahaha…sudah lupakan saja hal itu.."_ kata Harry

"_Kau tak apa Luna? Kau sepertinya terluka juga?" _tanya Harry melihat tubuh Luna juga dipenuhi perban.

"_Tak separah kamu. Tadi Katie sudah merawatku juga"_ jawab Luna

"_Aku lapar, apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat kumakan?"_ tanya Harry.

"_Nih..Harry, tangkap…"_ Alicia melemparkan beberapa buah-buahan ke arah Harry

Sambil makan, Harry menyambung cerita Luna saat kembali ke Vault, pertemuan dengan Avery dan Mr. Griphook, cerita tentang Ron dan terakhir melarikan diri dengan naga.

"_Kemungkinan mereka sedang menawan Ron dan menyekapnya. Namun kami tidak tahu ada di mana mereka menyekapnya"_ cerita Harry

"_Jadi begitu ceritanya, karena itu sikap Ron jadi aneh. Kita akan memberitahu dad dan mom" _kata Fred dan George

"_Apakah Hermione bisa mencoba mencari tahu dimana Ron disekap?" _tanya Fred sambil menoleh ke Hermione yang tak jauh dari Harry

"_Aku sudah mencoba mendatangi Mafloy's Manor, tapi aku tak bisa masuk ke sana. Mereka sepertinya memasang jampi-jampi penolak hantu" balas Hermione_

"_Kalian sebaiknya kembali saja ke rumah untuk itu, aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts sendiri saja. Mungkin kalian dapat mengantarkan Luna pulang, kalian kan sejalan" _kata Harry

"_Tidak Harry!.." Tidak.. Harry!. Kau tidak bisa begitu!"_ sahut Luna dan si kembar kompak.

"_Kami semua akan membantumu"_ kata Jordan

"_Tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian semua, apalagi setelah kejadian dengan Dean dan Hermione…"._

Harry mengatakan hal itu sambil menoleh ke arah Hermione yang sedang melayang di sebelahnya. Hermione juga memandang kepada Harry. Wajah Hermione juga terlihat sedih.

"_Harry, kau mesti ingat. Kita semua adalah Dumbledore's Army. We're Dumbledore's Army. Kau harus ingat itu" kata Fred_

"_Di sini kita saling bahu membahu dan berjuang untuk Hogwarts" _lanjut George

"_Voldemort bukan hanya musuhmu seorang Harry. Dia musuh kita semua" _sambungLuna

"_Tapi…"_ Harry berusaha membantah

"_Tidak ada tapi Harry. Kita semua akan turun tangan, baik kau suka atau tidak suka" _kali ini Jordan yang berkomentar

"_Lebih baik kau menceritakan rencanamu pada kami dan kami akan menyesuaikan dan bergabung di dalamnya. Itu lebih baik daripada kita bergerak sendiri-sendiri" _kata Alicia

_"Benar Harry, tentunya kau tahu pepatah bersatu kita kuat, tidak bersatu kita hancur"_ kata Angelina turut menimpali

Harry terlihat menahan air matanya, dia sepertinya sedih dan juga kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi teman-temannya yang mendesaknya untuk ikut membantu. Dia memandang Hermione, meminta pendapat. Hermione tersenyum padanya, lalu mengangguk.

"_Harry, kita sebaiknya bicara dulu sendiri"_ bisik Hermione

Harry mengangguk, _"Teman-teman, biar aku memikirkannya dulu, aku akan menyendiri bersama Hermione sebentar"  
-_

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"_Mione…aku benar-benar kehilangan dirimu"_

"_Harry kan aku tetap di sini, di sampingmu"_

"_Sepertinya berbeda, Mione.. Aku dulu bisa menjamahmu, menyentuhmu, mengandeng tanganmu, merangkulmu, memainkan rambutmu, bahkan men..menciummu"_ kata Harry sedih sambil mengarahkan tangannya menembus tubuh halus Hermione

"_Harry..tak apa, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bersama lagi"_

"_Mione..kau.."_

"_Harry …serius dulu. Ini tentang Horcrux. Aku kira ada Horcrux yang tersimpan di Hogwarts. Kemungkinan besar Diadem Ravenclaw. Tapi aku belum tahu di mana dia menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku tahu pasti itu ada di Hogwarts"_

"_Diadem Ravenclaw…apakah kau bisa menjelaskan bentuknya. Apakah seperti tiara milik Fleur?_

"_Ya, hampir mirip sepertinya, aku sempat melihatnya di buku sejarah pendiri Hogwarts. Tapi bukan buku sejarah yang biasa digunakan di kelas, ada pada buku Sejarah Kuno Hogwarts, edisi tahun 1302"._

"_1302? Edisi tahun 1302, Mione..kau benar-benar deh…kutu buku sejati"_ ledek Harry sambil berusaha tertawa

"_Huh…!"_ dengus Hermione _"Dengar… justru di sana lebih banyak penjelasan mengenai para pendiri Hogwarts, bahkan aksesori yang mereka miliki, ruangan-ruangan yang ada di Hogwarts, bahkan… Harry tahukah engkau kalau masing-masing pendiri Hogwarts ternyata punya ruangan pribadi sendiri-sendiri"._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Slytherin punya kamar bawah tanah, ruangan yang pernah kau masuki saat menyelamatkan Ginny. Ravenclaw punya ruangan pribadi juga. Ruangan itu pernah kita masuki juga. Kau masih ingat ruangan yang berisi catur raksasa yang dulu kita masuki di tahun pertama kita. Kau ingat itu Harry? Kau pasti ingat kan, kalau Ron yang memimpin kita memainkannya" _ lanjut Hermione bersemangat.

_"Ya aku masih ingat, tempat yang dijaga oleh Fluffy itu. Rupanya itu ruangan Ravenclaw ya.."_ kata Harry

"_Ruangan milik Hufflepuff adalah ruangan yang tadi sempat kau masuki, yang berisikan meja dan kursi, itu adalah ruangan untuk observasi dan pertemuan. Gryffindor sendiri punya ruangan berisi aneka senjata dan sasana untuk berlatih sihir dan fisik. Dan yang pasti semua ruangan itu tak bisa dimasuki dengan cara yang biasa, kau harus punya keahlian khusus untuk memasuki ruangan-ruangan pribadi mereka"._

"_Aku mengerti, untuk bisa membuka ruangan Slytherin kau harus menguasai parseltongue" _kata Harry

"Ya..kau benar.."

"_Untuk membuka ruangan Ravenclaw kau harus dapat melewati flupff dan memainkan catur dengan baik. Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan aku bisa masuk ke ruangan Hafflepuff?" _tanya Harry

"_Aku juga tak tahu Harry. Aku belum selesai membacanya. Buku yang aku baca sudah hampir rusak, tidak semua halamannya utuh. Aku menemukan buku itu di ruang kebutuhan"._

"_Oh…pantas. Aku tahu itu. Aku yakin kau menemukan perpustakaan dia sana" _kata Harry sambil tersenyum lebar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"_Baiklah, kalian semua boleh ikut membantuku" _kata Harry

"_Hore….hidup Harry. Kau memang pemimpin kami yang baik…"_ kata Jordan

"_Harry, The Boy who lived"_ lanjut Fred

"_Harry, The King of The Wizard"_ sambung George

"_Harry, penakluk pangeran kegelapan"_

"_Harry, pembasmi segala kejahatan"_

"_Harry,…"_

"_Hoi….sudah selesai kalian?"_ tanya Luna _"Harry hendak menjelaskan sesuatu"_

"_Ya,…nyonya Potter. Kau selalu membela Harry dari tadi" _kata Fred dengan nada ketakutan

"_Ampunilah kami nyonya Luna Potter" _sambung George sambil terkekeh-kekeh

Semua tertawa mendengar gurauan si kembar, bahkan pipi Luna merona merah

"_Luna, apakah kau tak takut dengan Hermione? Dia akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu karena kau telah mencuri hati Harry darinya" _kata Jordan

Hermione lalu ikut berlagak marah dan bergerak maju mendekati Luna, mengarahkan kedua tangannya seakan hendak mencengkramnya

"_Luna…Luna Lovegood….berani-beraninya engkau…mengambil Harry dari padaku…"._

"_Hei….aku tak begitu Hermione!" _protes Luna

_"Aku tak mengambil Potter darimu. Maaf kalau kau mengira demikian. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku saja. Kalian kan tahu aku tak punya saudara. Selama ini Harry baik padaku, dia selalu melindungi aku, bahkan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku" _kata Luna dengan suara yang hampir seperti menangis

"_Hahaha…Luna…aku cuma bercanda koq. Memangnya aku akan menakuti kamu? Aku tahu koq hubungan kalian. Tak apa, aku merestuinya..hehehe.." _kata Hermione dengan tertawa

"_Nah…ketahuan sekarang, Luna dan Harry. Harry dan Luna..Luna dan Harry.." _kata si kembar sambil menari tak karuan sementara yang lain tertawa-tawa melihat perbuatan si kembar.

"_Harry…Luna…..Harry…Luna…."_

"_Ya..Luna jangan dengarkan mereka. kau tahu kan mereka kalau lagi bercanda. Jangan sedih dong"_ kata Harry

_"Sudahlah sekarang mari kita bahas rencana kita dulu" _lanjutnya

Setelah berulang beberapa candaan dan tawa, akhirnya mereka semua bisa serius dan duduk tenang membicarakan rencana mereka.

"_Kita harus bisa masuk ke Hogwarts, menurut kabar dari Neville kita bisa masuk melalui Hog's Head di Hogsmeade. Jadi sepertinya kita harus langsung ber-apparte langsung ke dalamnya"._

"_Ya benar Harry, kita sebaiknya masuk ke sana malam hari saja biar tidak terlihat"_

"_Jadi setelah kita tiba di Hogwarts, kita akan berpisah menjadi 2 tim. Aku perlu melihat patung Ravenclaw di ruang rekreasinya lalu mencari dan memusnahkan diadem itu bila sudah ketemu. Untuk itu aku perlu didampingi oleh teman-teman dari Ravenclaw". _

"_Mungkin Luna, Cho, Padma, Terry Boot dan Michael Corner bisa membantuku. Sementara yang lain membantu kalian" usul _Harry.

"Lalu _kalian, tim kedua. Kita perlu juga mengamankan Hogwarts, kalian sepertinya perlu mengantisipasi serangan yang mungkin dilancarkan oleh Voldermort dan para Death Eaternya"_

Dan mereka semua mulai berembuk dengan serius untuk rencana mereka itu.

"_Baik Harry, sepertinya memang harus seperti itu. Nanti setibanya di Hogwarts kita harus langsung memberitahukan yang lain tentang rencana ini"_

"_Jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berangkat ke sana?"_ usul Harry

"_Sebaiknya jangan malam ini Harry. Kau perlu beristirahat memulihkan tenagamu. Kau baru saja kehabisan tenagamu. Kau dan Luna perlu waktu setidaknya 2 hari untuk memulihkan tenaga" _protes Katie

"_Wah Katie..kau mulai terdengar seperti Madam Pomfrey" _kata George

"_Tapi benar katanya, kalian harus beristirahat dulu. Sementara kami perlu menyampaikan kabar tentang Ron pada Dad". _

"_Kami rasa Dad akan mulai memberitahukan ordo tentang rencanamu kembali ke Hogwarts supaya Ordo bisa bersiap-siap bila Death eater dan Voldermort benar-benar hendak menyerang Hogwarts"_

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Malam itu Cho Chang dan Oliver Wood datang mengabungkan diri bersama mereka. Setelah saling bertegur sapa, mereka turut beristirahat dan membagi giliran untuk berjaga dan mencari makan. Mereka berdua sudah diberitahu tentang rencana masuk ke Hogwarts. Wood langsung duduk di sebelah Katie, memeluknya, mencium pipi Katie kemudian ngobrol dengan berbisik-bisik. Sementara pipi Cho sempat merah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Harry. Dia menundukkan kepala, sepertinya malu melihat Harry. Cho akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan tempat Harry duduk. Dia hanya berdiam diri tanpa suara dan juga sepertinya tidak berani melihat mata Harry.

"_Cho..senang melihatmu kembali. Bagaimana kabarmu"_ tanya Harry berusaha mencairkan suasana

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Harry"_ kata Cho pendek

Keduanya terlihat cangung, Harry bahkan sepertinya tak punya bahan pembicaraan, jadi keduanya duduk diam saja. Melihat itu Luna berbisik dan melirik ke arah Hermione. Hermione hanya tertawa kecil lalu pergi menjauh sambil mengajak Luna bersamanya.

_"Mereka perlu berduaan saja"_ bisik Luna setelah cukup jauh dari Harry dan Cho.

_"Tapi Mereka tetap saja diam-diaman"_ kata Hermione sambil tertawa memandang Harry dan Cho.

Akhirnya Oliver Wood lah yang memecahkan keheningan.

"_Apakah kalian yang membobol ke Gringotts tadi siang? Aku baru membaca beritanya sebelum kemari" _tanya Wood

"_Apakah nama kami disebutkan disana?"_ tanya Luna

"_Tidak, tidak ada disebutkan nama, hanya disebutkan ada 5 orang pembobol dan 3 di antaranya berhasil kabur, 1 orang ditemukan tewas tanpa identitas, dan 1 orang tertangkap namun berhasil melarikan diri dan membawa kabur naga penjaga Gringotts"_

_"5 orang? tapi kami hanya bertiga saja awalnya" _kata Harry_ "_

_"Mungkin Bellatrix dan Avery juga dianggap sebagai pembobol karena turut membuat kekacauan disana" _kata Luna

_"Hehehe..Harry memang luar biasa, waktu itu dia berhasil mengecoh naga saat Triwizard. Hari ini dia mengendarai naga" _kata Katie

_"Apakah kau bisa melakukannya juga Wood?" _tanya Katie sambi tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Oliver.

_"Wah, kalau untuk yang satu ini sepertinya aku menyerah saja deh. Aku kalah jauh dengannya. Langsung saja kukatakan tanpa perlu kututup-tutupi lagi" kata Wood sambil nyengir._

_"Kau memang hebat, Harry" kata Wood._

"Menurut Daily, di Gringotts j_uga ditemukan beberapa ampul sisa ramuan polijuice sehingga mereka tidak dapat memastikan dengan benar 100% penyusup itu. Hanya disebutkan mereka mengenakan identitas keluarga penyihir terkenal saja" _kata Wood melanjutkan berita Gringotts.

"_Wood..apakah disebutkan tentang petasan?" tanya Fred_

"_O..kuduga itu perbuatan kalian? Ya, disebutkan juga tentang itu. menurut Daily, saat ini ada petasan yang menganggu sistem keamanan mereka, namun mereka masih kesulitan untuk memadamkannya" _jawab Wood

"_Hehehe…coba kalau tidak dalam situasi ini, produk kita sangat berhasil ya"_ kata Fred

"_Ya…untung aku masih menyimpan resepnya" kata George _

"_Kalau ini semua sudah selesai, kita perlu memperbanyak petasan itu"_

"_Tapi bukankah itu akan membuat kalian ketahuan kalau petasan itu berasal dari kalian? _tanya Luna

"_Lihat saja nanti, Sekarang giliran siapa yang berjaga? "_

x-x-x-x

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks buat koreksi Princess Ravenclaw, saya tidak memperhatikan ejaan penulisan" Hogwarts", dari dulu saya selalu tulis "Howgarts"._

_Jadi hampir semua chapter sudah saya koreksi penulisannya. Thanks Princess buat koreksi dan reviewnya :D_

_Buat yang lain jangan sungkan komentar baik cerita maupun ejaan (hehehe...), maklum ini tulisan pertama jadi pasti banyak yang ga bagus_


	11. Chapter 11 - Hogwarts at War

**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hogwarts at War**

x-x-x

Malam itu di Hogsmeade sangat senyap, tak terlihat seorang pun di jalanan. Penetapan jam malam dan penjagaan yang mengikut sertakan sejumlah dementor membuat semua warga Hogsmeade tidak berani meninggalkan kediaman mereka sejengkal pun. Mereka sepertinya lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah saja walau sebenarnya hari belum terlalu larut. Sudah semenjak sore toko-toko tutup, terlebih semenjak natal lalu hanya sedikit sekali murid-murid Hogwarts yang berani berkunjung ke Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade yang dulunya cukup ramai, kini menjadi sepi karena Voldemort sang pangeran kegelapan mengincar Harry Potter yang tak kunjung kembali ke Hogwarts. Sehingga dia menempatkan para death eater dan dementor untuk mengawasi setiap jalan akses menuju Hogwarts, kuatir Harry Potter akan kembali dengan diam-diam.

Keheningan malam itu terganggu dengan suara crack di kejauhan, di sebuah pub kecil di pinggiran Hogsmeade. Rupanya Harry, Cho, dan Luna rupanya tiba dengan ber-apparte langsung ke dalam Hog's Heade, sebuah pub tua yang sudah tutup sejak siang hari tadi. Kedatangan mereka yang secara tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan itu mendapat sambutan yang kurang baik dari si pemilik pub, Aberforth Dumbledore. Wajahnya terlihat masam sepertinya kesal meskipun Harry telah meminta maaf dan juga berterima kasih padanya karena telah mengirimkan Dobby padanya.

Setelah sedikit penjelasan mengenai kedatangan mereka dan tambahan ocehan dari Abeforth dan karena penjelasan Harry yang bercerita bahwa akan ada teman-teman lainnya yang mungkin menyusul, Abeforth mengomel karena berasumsi Harry telah merubah pub-nya menjadi peron dari Hogwarts (Luna dan Cho terkikik mendengarnya). Tapi itu tidak lama, karena Abeforth langsung mengajak mereka semua menuju ke lukisan Ariana dan sejenak setelah dia berbicara dengan Ariana, Ariana pergi menghilang. Sambil menunggu kembalinya Ariana, Harry mencoba mengobrol dengan Abeforth, dan walaupun dijawab dengan singkat dan agak galak, Harry yakin Abeforth cukup baik dan mau membantu mereka dengan ikhlas. Akhir Ariana kembali, dan lukisan itu tahu-tahu mengeser ke samping. Di belakang lukisan terlihat ada lubang dan jalan setapak yang dapat dilalui. Setelah berpamitan dengan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Abeforth, mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong tersebut dengan bantuan cahaya dari tongkat mereka. Rupanya lorong itu cukup baik, meski terlihat sempit, udara tetap mereka rasakan dengan baik. Lorong itu tidak memiliki cabang, hanya satu jalan saja, yang sesekali menanjak naik, lalu turun dengan tajam serta berbelok ke kanan. Lalu tiba-tiba lorong itu naik kembali ke atas, sedikit berbelok ke kiri, turun lagi ke bawah, belok kiri kembali, menanjak naik sangat tinggi, dan sepertinya lorong itu dibuat dengan sangat baik karena ada anak tangganya. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya mereka tiba di sebuah pintu kayu. Harry menyiapkan tongkatnya, mendorong sedikit pintu itu, mengintip ke luar. Dia melihat beberapa murid-murid Hogwarts yang dikenalnya, Neville, Lavender, si kembar Patil, Romilda Vane, Ginny, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch, Terry Boot, dan beberapa anggota DA lainnya.

Perlahan Harry mendorong pintu dan rupanya mereka memang sudah menunggunya. Harry langsung ditarik keluar dari lubang, Luna dan Cho menyusul keluar dari lorong setelah itu. Mereka semua mengelu-elukan Harry. Tapi mereka semua langsung terdiam begitu Hermione muncul dan melayang di samping Harry. Sebagian dari mereka memang sudah mendengar kabar tentang Hermione tapi mereka sepertinya tak menyangka bila Hermione kembali dalam rupa hantu.

"_Huah…hermione, apa yang terjadi padamu?"_ tanya Neville

"_Hermione, kau…kau kenapa?"_ tanya Ginny terkejut, menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tangisnya

Harry dan Hermione menjelaskan dengan singkat kejadian yang menimpa Hermione. Ginny menangis dan histeris mendengarnya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya, karena gara-gara dia, Hermione menjadi korban. Hermione mencoba menghiburnya dan mengatakan ini bukan kesalahan murni Ginny, tapi memang Voldemort akan mencoba segala cara untuk mendapatkan Harry bahkan mencelakai sahabat-sahabat Harry. Mereka juga terkejut mendengar berita tentang tewasnya Dean dari Luna. Setelah Harry, Hermione, dan Luna bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka serta misi yang harus mereka lakukan, Neville angkat bicara

"_Harry, kami telah mendengar berita bahwa kau hendak mencari sesuatu di Hogwarts dan sebelumnya hendak masuk ke ruangan asrama Ravenclaw?"_ tanya Neville

"_Ya benar, aku hendak melihat Patung Ravenclaw di sana"_

"_Kalau begitu biar teman-teman dari Ravenclaw yang menemanimu, sementara kami akan menyiapkan siasat pengalihan"_

"_Pengalihan? Apa maksudmu?"_ tanya Harry

Neville lantas bercerita bahwa saat ini setiap lorong, gang, tangga, bahkan pintu masuk asrama manapun dijaga oleh kaki tangan Snape. Bahkan Carrow bersaudara anggota death eater telah ditempatkan di sini untuk turut menjadi staff pengajar.

_Mereka berdua selalu mengincar kami semua yang dianggap sekutu Harry Potter. Ada banyak murid Slytherin kelas enam dan tujuh diangkat menjadi Prefek, sebagai akibat kuasa prefek dari asrama lain dilucuti dan dialihkan ke mereka semua. Jadi saat ini tidak ada satupun asrama Ravenclaw, Hafflepuff, dan Gryffindor yang memiliki prefek_.

_Terlebih saat ini, Draco yang menjadi ketua murid menghilang dan sudah beberapa hari tidak kelihatan. Ketua murid permpuan, Pansy mencurigai kami dan mengatakan pada seluruh Slytherin bahwa kami yang menyekap Draco. Jadi mereka berusaha membuat kami membuka mulut tentang Draco" _ begitulah kira-kira penjelasan Neville beserta beberapa tambahan dari beserta teman-teman lainnya_. _

Setelah penjelasan dari Neville, Harry ditemani beberapa rekan dari Ravenclaw bersiap dan mengikuti Neville. Neville membuka lemari yang berwarna biru di pojok ruangan, lalu menunjukan pintu yang ada di bagian belakang lemari itu. _"Jalan yang ada di belakang lemari ini selalu berubah setiap saat, kami juga tidak tahu kemana jalan ini akan membawa kalian. Yang pasti jalan keluar akan berada di dekat menara Ravenclaw"_

Harry dan lainnya segera memasuki lemari tersebut, beberapa saat setelah memasuki jalan di belakang lemari, mereka menerima kabar dari Galeon kalau Fred dan George serta anggota Dumbledore's Amy lainnya sudah tiba di Hog's Head Inn dan sedang menuju ke Hogwarts.

Harry, Cho, Luna, Michael, dan juga Terry, akhirnya tiba di ujung jalan. Mereka berlima memperhatikan bahwa jalan di hadapan mereka bercabang. Sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang kiranya akan membawa mereka ke Ravenclaw. Harry lalu melihat pada langit-langit ada petunjuk jalan. **"Hafflepuff belok ke arah kiri. Gryffindor lurus. Ravenclaw belok ke arah kanan"**. Karena itu mereka mengambil jalan yang ke arah kanan sesuai petunjuk yang didapatkan. Akhirnya, jalanan di depan mereka berakhir, dinding di hadapan mereka tertutup oleh kayu. Terry yang kebetulan berjalan paling depan mencoba mendorong dan mengeser penghalang mereka, sementara yang lain bersiap dengan tongkat di tangan. Akhirnya penghalang kayu itu berhasil didorongnya ke samping secara perlahan hampir tanpa suara. Setelah mengintip, ternyata mereka rupanya sudah tiba langsung di ruangan rekreasi Ravenclaw. Anak-anak Ravenclaw yang kebetulan ada di ruangan rekreasi terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka dari atas perapian. Namun karena yang masuk teman-teman mereka sendiri, mereka tidak membuat keributan apalagi Terry juga memberikan kode agar jangan berisik.

Di ruangan itu, semua anak menyambut kedatangan teman-teman mereka dan Harry Potter dengan antusias. Ada yang baru turun dari kamar, beberapa menyalami, ada yang saling melepas rindu. Sementara itu, Cho mengandeng tangan Harry, mengajaknya ke dekat pintu masuk dan menunjukan tempat Patung Rovena Ravenclaw berada. Cho menunjukan diadem yang ada di bagian kepala patung. Harry lalu mendekati patung itu, lalu naik ke atas meja yang ada di sampingnya, memanjat naik ke atas patung. Setibanya di atas patung, Harry memperhatikan dengan seksama diadem yang dikenakan oleh Ravena Ravenclaw. Harry mengerutkan kening, dia sepertinya pernah melihat diadem itu di suatu tempat. Dia mencoba berpikir

"_Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya, beberapa waktu lalu" _pikir Harry.

Tak lama, masih diatas patung Harry merasakan seperti ada lampu dinyalakan di kepalanya, Harry lantas berseru, _"Aku sudah ingat dimana aku pernah melihat diadem ini"_ seru Harry, dan semua segera mendatanginya. Setelah Harry turun, mereka berunding sejenak, lalu keluar dari ruangan rekreasi.

Begitu pintu membuka, di hadapan mereka Carrow bersaudara, Alecto dan Amycus sudah menghadang.

"_Kena kau Potter, pangeran kegelapan akan segera mengunjungimu"_ kata Alecto, sementara saudaranya mengarahkan tongkatnya dengan cepat, melucuti tongkat mereka yang berada paling depan. Tongkat Cho, Terry, dan Michael sempat terlucuti, sementara Harry dan Luna yang sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan death eater sebelumnya mampu menghindar dan membalas. Harry sempat membuatkan mantera pelindung untuk Cho dan Michael, sementara Terry terkena Flippendo dan menghantam dinding. Luna berhasil melucuti Alecto sementara Harry berduel dengan Amycus. Beberapa anak Ravenclaw lainnya hanya menonton dengan bingung, mereka sepertinya tidak berani ikut menyerang Carrow. Mungkin mereka takut terkena detensi karena menyerang guru. Tanpa diduga McGonagall datang dan berteriak,

"_Hentikan semua! Apa yang terjadi?_

Pertarungan segera berhenti dan Carrow bersaudara menjelaskan kalau mereka hendak menangkap Potter, rupanya Carrow tidak menduga kalau McGonnagal mendadak marah dan menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa ada diduga sehingga Alecto pingsan. melihat itu Amycus hendak membalas menyerang McGonagall, namun tongkat Harry dan Luna sudah menerbangkan tubuhnya menghantam tembok, menghancurkan baju besi yang ada di dekatnya. Kerumunan Ravenclaw bersorak-sorak melihat Carrow bersaudara pingsan. McGonnagal segera mengikat mereka dengan tali sihir yang keluar dari tongkatnya.

Professor McGonagall lalu meminta penjelasan dari Harry. Segera Harry memberi penjelasan singkat bahwa dia hendak mencari dan menghancurkan Horcrux sesuai permintaan almarhum Dumbledore. Sementara Harry menjelaskan, tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat sakit, dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegang bekas lukanya. Luna mendekat, tangannya sempat menyentuh kepala Harry sebelum Harry berteriak, _"Voldemort akan menyerang Hogwarts, Aku lihat Voldemort akan menyerang Hogwarts"_.

Mendengar itu Professor McGonagall segera mengambil tindakan. Dia meminta beberapa anak Ravenclaw yang di dekatnya untuk menggumpulkan semua murid di aula besar, termasuk dari asrama lainnya.

"_Mr. Potter, lanjutkan misimu. Serahkan lainnya padaku" kata _Professor McGonagall pada Harry.

Harry kemudian bangit berdiri, memisahkan diri diikuti oleh Cho. Mereka berdua lari menaiki tangga, menuju ke ruang kebutuhan. Setibanya di lorong tempat ruangan kebutuhan berada, Harry berjalan mondar-mandir terlihat seolah memikirkan sesuatu sambil berbisik-bisik. Setelah beberapa kali bolak balik, sebuah pintu muncul. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri dan membuka pintunya.

Mereka berdua melihat ruangan yang sangat besar, mungkin hampir seukuran sepuluh lapangan Quitditch yang dijadikan satu. Dengan dinding-dinding tinggi yang terdiri dari tumpukan berbagai benda yang rupanya disembunyikan oleh ratusan murid Hogwarts.

"_Kurasa ada di dekat sini…"_kata Harry sambil mengajak Cho mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua beriringan, berjalan dengan cepat melalui gang dan lorong yang sempit. Di samping mereka tampak berbagai botol berisi cairan hijau kebiruan, botol firewhiskey, serta botol minuman lainnya. Tak ketinggalan jubah dan topi, syal dan sepatu naga, peti kayu dan kursi, buku-buku tebal berdebu, berbagai macam senjata, juga berbagai sapu ada di sekeliling mereka. Harry diikuti Cho masuk semakin jauh ke dalam kumpulan lemari dan rak yang rupanya membentuk labirin. Dia berusaha mengenali sesuatu yang dapat diingatnya. Akhirnya Harry melihat lemari besar yang pintunya meleleh, tempatnya menyimpan buku Ramuan tahun lalu. Dia membuka pintu lemari, pada bagian atas lemari terdapat patung penyihir jelek yang memakai wig dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tiara kuno berwarna putih keperakan. Harry segera menghampiri, mengarahkan tangannya hendak menyentuh tiara tersebut sementara Cho memegang lengan Harry yang satu lagi dengan erat.

"_Tahan, Potter!"_

Gerakan Harry terhenti, kepalanya menoleh dan melihat Draco, Crabbe dan Goyle sudah berdiri di belakangnya berdampingan, dua tongkat yang mengarah pada Harry.

"_Jadi kenapa kalian bertiga bersembunyi di sini, tidak bersama Voldemort?"_ tanya Harry.

"_Bersembunyi katamu?"_ cemooh Goyle. "_Kami akan mendapat penghargaan dengan membawa dirimu padanya"_ lanjut Crabbe.

"_Bagaimana cara kalian membawa aku?"_ tanya Harry

"_Kami tentunya akan membuatmu pingsan dahulu"_ kata Goyle

"_Rencana yang bagus"_ kata Harry dengan nada kagum.

"_Memangnya kalian bisa membuat aku pingsan?"_

Harry mundur, tangan kanannya menggegam tangan Cho, menariknya mundur. Sementara tangan kirinya masuk ke saku celananya, menyiapkan tongkatnya. Harry bergeser melindungi Cho dengan tubuhnya. Goyle menyerang Harry _"Stupefy!"_

Harry menghindar dengan mudah _"Kau perlu sekedar lebih dari Stupefy untuk menangkapku"_ ejek Harry.

Rupanya Crabbe merasa panas disindir oleh Harry, dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke belakang Harry, pada tumpukan barang setinggi hanpir 50 kaki yang terdiri dari kumpulan lemari, kopor, dan buku serta jubah dan berbagai sampah tak jelas _"Descendo!"_

Tumpukan mulai bergetar, lalu barang-barang di tingkat teratas mulai berjatuhan, tumpukan itu ambruk ke gang di belakang Cho.

"_Cho, awas! Lari cepat!"_ teriak Harry sambil menarik Cho menjauh sementara tongkatnya mengarah ke Crabbe_ "Expelriamus!"_

Cho segera lari diikuti oleh Draco dan Goyle, sementara Crabbe membeku sesaat setelah kehilangan tongkatnya. Dia baru tersadar setelah ada botol pecah di dekat kakinya, dan langsung berbalik kabur menjauh. Semuanya berusaha menghindar ambruknya sampah yang akan menimpa mereka. Sebelum tumpukan itu menimbun lemari tempat diadem berada, Harry segera menyambar diadem dari kepala patung lantas berlari menjauhi lemari yang langsung ambruk tertimpa gunungan sampah. Sementara itu Cho telah menemukan sapu terbang, dia tanpa berpikir panjang segera mengambil dan menaikinya, menghindari jatuhnya lemari-lemari yang mulai ambruk bak kartu domino. Dia berusaha mencari Harry dari atas. Rupanya sapu yang diambil Cho adalah sapu yang sangat baik, meski sudah tua, namun tetap lincah dan dapat melaju dengan cepat dalam sekejap. Rupanya ini Silver Arrow pikir Cho sambil membaca tulisan yang agak kabur di gagang sapu,

"_Pantas saja sangat lincah"_ pikir Cho.

Draco melihat Harry berlari dibelakangnya, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry, _"Epleriamus"_ dan diadem terlepas dari tangan Harry, terlempar ke atas lemari, memantul ke cermin, dan jatuh ke lantai. Diadem itu berusaha di tangkap oleh Goyle, namun karena terburu-buru, diadem itu tertendang oleh Crabbe dan kembali melayang. Cho tanpa diduga muncul dari atas, menukik bak seeker melewati berbagai tumpukan barang yang berjatuhan dan berusaha mengapai diadem tersebut, usahanya hampir berhasil ketika Draco menembakan beberapa mantera ke arahnya. Cho berhasil menghindari serangan itu dan Diadem berhasil diambil oleh Goyle yang ternyata sudah mendapatkan sapu juga.

Goyle tertawa penuh kemengangan sambil mengangkat diadem itu dalam gegaman tangannya. Harry terbang mendekat melihat kejadian itu. _"Expelriamus"_

Diadem kembali terlontar, dan Cho dalam sekejap berhasil menangkap diadem itu dengan kelincahannya mengendarai sapu sebagai seeker. Goyle menjerit marah karena Cho berhasil merebut diadem dari tangannya. Lalu kembali dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Cho, tangannya bergerak membentuk suatu pola, Draco sempat menjerit kepada Goyle.

"_Jangan lakukan itu. BODOH!"_

Tapi terlambat, _"Fiendfyre" _sudah terucapkan dari mulut Goyle, dari ujung tongkat Goyle muncul api kemerahan berbentuk seperti ular yang panjang, yang lalu membesar membentuk naga dan mendatangi Cho. Cho terkejut melihatnya, namun dia segera mempercepat sapunya menjauh. Naga Api itu makin membesar dan mengejar Cho, badai api segera terbentuk, membakar semua yang dilewatinya, dari lemari, rak kayu, sapu, buku, jubah, dan segala yang ada di hadapannya. Cho terbang melewati berbagai tumpukan lemari besar dan kecil, beberapa tiang mulai terbakar dan langit-langit tersambar api. Tak butuh waktu lama buat badai api untuk membakar setengah dari isi ruangan. Semua berusaha melarikan diri ke arah pintu, namun pintu tidak terlihat.

Melihat itu, Harry lantas mengeluarkan sapu dari tas yang dibawanya dan terbang menjauh, menyusul Cho.

Tanpa diduga, rupanya Crabbe rupanya berhasil mencegat Cho, dia sempat naik ke atas sebuah lemari dan menerjang ke arah Cho, Cho terkejut dan tak sempat menghindar. Tangan Crabbe berhasil menarik jubahnya, Cho terjatuh dari sapunya dan diadem terlepas dari tangannya. Badai Api sudah di hadapannya saat Cho bangkit, dia membeku tak berkutik. Teriakan Harry membuatnya tersadar, tangan Harry menyambar lengan Cho dan menariknya naik ke atas sapu. Namun api sempat membakar sebagian sepatu dan jubahnya. Cho berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Harry berusaha mengendalikan sapunya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya megang Cho supaya tidak jatuh. Teriakan Cho rupanya membuatnya panik, Harry akhirnya hanya menjaga keseimbangannya dengan kaki saja, sementara tangan satunya berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar tubuh Cho dengan Aquamenti namun tidak berhasil. Dengan tubuh Cho yang setengah terbakar Harry melihat pintu terbuka dikejauhan, segera Harry mengarahkan sapunya ke pintu. Api mulai merayap naik, membakar kaki Cho, apinya bahkan juga sudah mulai membakar jubah Harry. Diadem yang tadi sempat dipegang Cho tak terlihat, mungkin jatuh entah kemana, namun Harry sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Dia sungguh panik melihat Cho berteriak kesakitan, apalagi ditambah teriakan kesakitan dari arah belakangnya dan asap hitam berbentuk wajah yang sangat menyeramkan di tengah-tengah api yang makin meluas dengan cepat. Harry benar-benar tidak memperdulikan diadem lagi, dia lebih kuatir dengan keselamatan Cho.

Harry akhirnya berhasil mencapai pintu keluar. Pintu ruang kebutuhan segera menutup begitu dia sudah tiba di luar. Pintu itu rupanya sangat kuat, karena badai api tidak merembet keluar dari ruangan. Harry jatuh terguling dari sapunya sementara tangannya melindungi kepala Cho, tangan satunya masih merangkul pinggang Cho agar tak terjatuh. Dia tidak memperhatikan api yang juga mulai membakar jubahnya. Keduanya bergulingan di lantai, menghantam tembok. Luna dan Katie yang rupanya sudah tiba dan ikut menunggu di luar segera mendekat. Mereka membantu Harry mematikan api dari jubah Cho dan Harry. Mereka berhasil memadamkan apinya, lalu Katie mengambil Cho dari tangan Harry dengan hati-hati. Luna segera melepas jubah luarnya mentransfigurasi menjadi usungan dan Katie segera memindahkan tubuh Cho ke usungan.

"_Kau tak apa Harry?" _tanya Luna cemas

"_Aku tak apa, tapi bagaimana kondisi Cho?" _tanya Harry

"_Serahkan saja Cho pada kami, kami yang urus. Kau harus segera menghancurkan Horcrux bukan?" _kata Katie

"_Baik Katie, kupercayakan Cho pada kalian"_.

"_Kita harus segera membawanya ke Madam Pomfrey"_ kata Luna sambil menerbangkan usungan Cho dengan Wingardium. Dia bersama Katie berbalik, hendak mengantar Cho menuju ke rumah sakit.

Harry melihat Draco terduduk di pojokan, sendirian dan terbatuk-batuk. Beberapa tongkat mengarah padanya. Goyle dan Crabbe tak terlihat, sepertinya mereka belum berhasil keluar dari ruangan kebutuhan. Harry juga melihat ada beberapa anggota Dumbledore's Army mulai berdatangan, ada pula oleh beberapa anggota Ordo of Phoenix. Dia sempat melihat Lupin dan Kingsley, bahkan Ibu Ron, Molly Weasley.

Sebelum mereka sempat menegurnya, Harry sudah bangkit berdiri, berkata pada Hermione yang mendekat di sisinya _"Diadem, tadi terbakar dan sepertinya sudah hancur. Hanya tinggal piala ini saja, kita harus segera turun ke ruangan tempat Balisiks"._

Teman-temannya kemudian hendak menegur dan memanggilnya, namun Harry sudah berlari ditemani oleh Hermione yang melayang di sampingnya. Harry menuruni tangga, hendak menuju ke toilet perempuan tempat Myrtle berada.

Harry baru saja turun dua lantai, saat di depan tangga seberkas cahaya biru hampir mengenainya. Rupanya di lantai ini telah pecah perang, beberapa death eater sudah berhasil masuk, sepertinya menerobos dari jendela. Beberapa murid yang juga anggota Dumbledore's Army dan beberapa anggota Ordo of Phoenix berhadapan dengan para death eater tersebut. Jumlah death eater sepertinya cukup banyak, mereka masih berdatangan dari jendela yang pecah. Beberapa murid Hogwarts tampak tergeletak di lantai, Harry tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak.

Sesaat Harry merasakan kantung jubahnya menghangat, dia segera mengambil Galeon yang ada di sana, wajahnya memucat melihat Galeon itu. Tanggannya menggenggam dengan erat.

"**Cho sudah tewas"**

Harry menjerit sedih membaca pesan pada Galeon itu. Dia melemparkan galeon itu pada death eater yang baru saja masuk dari jendela, Rupanya lemparannya sangat jitu dan keras karena death eater itu berteriak kesakitan memegang wajahnya, dan sinar merah dari tongkat Harry segera melemparkannya kembali keluar jendela.

Sambil berteriak, Harry menggeluarkan tongkatnya yang satu lagi. Kini dia tidak hanya memegang satu tongkat, melainkan dua, masing-masing di kedua tangannya. Dia segera melemparkan berbagai mantera penyerangan bahkan crutio dan sectum sempra pada death eater yang terlihat olehnya. Segera saja kedudukan berubah, kini para death eater yang kelabakan mendapati serangan Harry yang tak terduga serta membabi buta dan jitu. Tak sampai semenit semua death eater yang ada berhasil mereka lumpuhkan, sebagian besar berkat serangan Harry yang luar biasa.

Harry jatuh terduduk, mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara rekan-rekan keheranan melihat kondisi Harry. Ginny yang kebetulan ada di sana, maju mendekatinya, merangkul kepala Harry sambil menatap Hermione. Harry meraung dalam sedih. Hermione hanya dapat melihatnya dengan iba, dia tentunya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisinya seperti itu. Dia mendekat, mengarahkan tangannya pada rambut Harry, tangannya menembus kepala Harry.

Fred, George, Bill mendekat. Hermione menjelaskan kalau Harry terpukul karena tewasnya Cho. Semuanya jadi merasa iba dan prihatin melihat Harry kehilangan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Sejak dari Sirius, Hermione, dan kini Cho.


	12. Chapter 12 - Deja Vu

**DISCLAIMER: Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun.**

**Chapter 12: ****Déjà Vu**

Fred, George, Bill, dan juga Ginny segera berlari keluar, menutup pintu cepat-cepat lalu berlindung di balik tembok yang agak jauh di luar toilet. Lima detik kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakan **BLAAAMMM!** yang sangat keras dan mengetarkan dinding. Goncangan terasa hingga ke tempat mereka berlindung, seakan seluruh dinding kastil akan ambruk. Tak lama setelah ledakan, mereka berempat segera berlari kembali masuk ke dalam toilet. Saat mereka masuk, asap tebal menyelimuti seisi toilet, beberapa pintu kamar mandi dan wastafel hancur, dinding dan lantai basah terkena semburan air dari pipa-pipa yang hancur. Rupanya dinamit yang mereka pasang telah menghancurkan wastafel yang berukir kepala ular, pintu masuk ke kamar rahasia tempat Ginny ditemukan oleh Harry. Sebuah lobang yang besar dan gelap tampak di lantai di bawah wastafel yang sudah hancur.

Mereka berempat, Bill, George, Ginny diikuti oleh Fred paling belakang segera menuruni tangga besi yang menempel di salah satu sisi lobang, meskipun beberapa terlihat hancur, namun mereka dapat memperbaikinya dengan cepat berkat _"Reparo!"_

Setibanya di dasar lobang, Ginny segera berjalan bergegas mendahului kakak-kakaknya, dia berjalan paling depan, karena dia pernah masuk ke sana. Jalan mereka kemudian terhalang oleh reruntuhan batu yang menyumbat jalan. Reruntuhan itu rupanya belum disingkirkan sejak peristiwa terbukanya kamar rahasia di tahun pertama Ginny masuk Hogwarts, hanya tersisa celah kecil yang dulu dapat dilalui olehnya dan Harry, tapi tidak sekarang karena tubuhnya telah tumbuh beranjak dewasa apalagi postur tubuh kakak-kakaknya. Tentu saja mereka kesulitan melewati celah kecil tersebut sehingga mereka harus memperbesar celah yang ada. Ginny menyalakan cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya, _"Lumos" _sementara ketiga kakaknya mulai menyingkirkan batu-batu yang menyumbat jalan mereka.

* * *

Severus Snape telah kabur dari Hogwarts tak lama setelah terdesak dalam bentrokan dengan McGonagall yang dibantu oleh Flitwick. Pihak ordo telah mengikat dan menahan Carrow bersaudara di salah satu ruangan kelas yang secara khusus telah disihir sehingga yang hanya dapat dibuka oleh anggota ordo. Bersama Carrow, juga ditahan beberapa death eater yang berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh para anggota ordo dan anggota Dumbledore's Army lainnya termasuk Harry yang sempat mengamuk tadi.

Saat ini bentrokan telah berhenti, sepertinya telah terjadi gencatan senjata. Pihak Hogwarts dan pihak Death Eater masing-masing menahan diri untuk tidak saling menyerang. Professor McGonagall telah meminta seluruh staf Hogwarts untuk memperbaiki sistem pertahanan Hogwarts. Beberapa patung, baju zirah telah dihidupkan oleh sihir. Mereka semua turut berpatroli di sekeliling Hogwarts, juga di sepanjang lorong dan tangga khususnya di dekat pintu dan jendela. Tak ketinggalan pula para hantu ikut serta berkeliling Hogwarts. Tonk, Lupin, dan beberapa anggota ordo lainnya tampak lalu lalang di sepanjang lorong berpatroli memantau situasi.

Di sudut-sudut kastil Hogwarts banyak orang duduk beristirahat. Beberapa tampak mengobati rekannya yang terluka. Mereka yang terluka parah telah dibawa ke Madam Promfrey. Bangsal rumah sakit sekolah sudah penuh dengan murid yang luka-luka. Katie Bell dan beberapa anggota ordo terlihat membantu menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka.

Molly Weasley dan suaminya Arthur, terlibat kebingungan karena mereka tak menemukan anak-anak mereka selain Percy dan menantu mereka Fleur. Molly terlihat menangis terus, sementara suaminya berusaha menghiburnya, _"kurasa mereka selamat, karena mereka tak terlihat di rumah sakit" _ begitu ucapan suaminya, Arthur.

* * *

Harry, The Chosen One tampak terduduk di satu sudut ruangan kelas. Neville, Luna, Lavender, Jordan dan juga Hermione mencoba menghiburnya namun usaha mereka tidak berhasil. Pandangan mata Harry seakan hendak membunuh sedangkan nafasnya seakan tertahan karena menahan kemarahan. Neville mencoba memanterai Harry dengan mantera penenang, namun gagal karena Harry segera melontarkannya kembali dan mengenai dinding. _"Jangan coba-coba mengangguku!"_ teriak Harry pada Neville.

Sambil menemani Harry, semua berbisik-bisik dan mengira-gira apa yang sekiranya akan terjadi setelah ini. Luna mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menceritakan kondisi Harry saat ini sama seperti saat kehilangan Hermione dimana Dobby menguyurnya dengan air dingin sehingga Harry tersadar. Namun sepertinya saat ini mereka tak ingin menganggu atau berbuat iseng pada Harry. Beberapa dari mereka telah merasakan pedihnya kehilangan teman dan sahabat, bahkan Hermione yang melayang di dekat Harry tampak jelas mendelik ke Luna sebab menurutnya lelucon itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

* * *

Cukup lama mereka semua berdiam diri, Harry masih saja duduk termenung di ujung meja saat McGonagall memasuki ruangan kelas, dia meminta mereka semua ikut berkumpul bersama murid-murid lainnya di aula besar. Harry yang terluka menolak untuk diajak ke rumah sakit, dia ditopang oleh Neville dan Jordan menuju ke aula besar. Setibanya disana, hampir semua murid telah berkumpul, suasana tampak agak gaduh, banyak terdengar suara kekhawatiran murid-murid yang ketakutan, sementara sebagian lagi justru memilih berdiam saja sambil menikmati santapan sederhana yang disediakan bagi mereka. Meski hanya ditemani oleh Luna dan Neville di samping kanan kirinya Harry tak bersuara sedikitpun, dia hanya menatap lantai dan makanan yang telah diambilkan oleh Luna juga tak disentuhnya. Bahkan gosip tentang kaburnya Snape dari Hogwarts yang sedang hangat-hangatnya dibahas oleh seluruh asrama (kecuali Slytherin tentunya) diabaikan begitu saja meski murid-murid lainnya bersorak gembira untuk itu.

Selang beberapa waktu para professor telah menghitung jumlah murid dan staff yang berkumpul di sana, kemudian professor McGonagall meminta perhatian dari semua yang hadir khususnya para murid Hogwarts. Dia menekankan bahwa saat ini Hogwarts berada dalam kondisi darurat. Dia mengabarkan bahwa kondisi pertahanan sihir yang selama ini melingkupi kastil Hogwarts tak akan mampu bertahan lama bila pasukan death eater kembali menyerang karena pertahanan sihir Hogwarts telah melemah sejak tahun lalu sepeninggalan Dumbledore. Di samping itu para murid dilarang pergi jauh terutama ke arah gerbang Hogwarts yang telah porak poranda dan juga ke menara astronomi yang telah hancur bagian atapnya. Karena situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi cukup membahayakan bagi para murid, para proffesor dan staff Hogwarts berinisiatif mengambil beberapa tindakan darurat diantaranya termasuk mengungsikan semua murid khususnya yang masih berusia di bawah 17 tahun, yang sebagian besar adalah murid kelas lima kebawah. Mereka juga membuat larangan bagi murid-murid untuk berjalan sendirian di lorong-lorong Hogwarts.

Puncak dari berita yang disampaikan oleh McGonagall adalah tuntutan dari "Dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut" agar mereka menyerahkan Harry Potter secara sukarela tanpa syarat dalam waktu satu jam dan Voldemort menjanjikan seluruh pasukannya termasuk dirinya akan meninggalkan Hogwarts, dan apabila tuntutan itu tidak dipenuhi maka Hogwarts akan diratakan dengan tanah dan seluruh penghuninya akan dibantai.

Langsung saja kegaduhan terjadi, semuanya memandang ke arah Harry yang masih saja duduk termenung di meja Gryffindor.

Harry yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di samping deretan meja Gryffindor rupanya benar-benar tidak memperhatikan pengumuman dari McGonagall. Dia bahkan tak terganggu oleh keributan yang terjadi yang menyangkut dirinya padahal semua anak termasuk murid-murid Gryffindor larut dalam kegaduhan itu.

Di meja Slytherin semua anak sepertinya mendukung Pansy Parkison yang rupanya menuntut professor McGonagall agar Harry Potter diserahkan saja sehingga Hogwarts tetap utuh sambil menunjuk Harry yang berada di meja Gryffindor.

"_Ini semua gara-gara Potter!. Kalau saja dia tidak kembali ke Hogwarts maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kenapa tidak kita serahkan saja Potter, dan semua death eater serta dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut akan meninggalkan Hogwarts dan kita dapat belajar kembali dengan tenang"._

Murid-murid asrama Slytherin yang lain bersorak mendukung pendapat Pansy. Melihat itu, murid-murid dari ketiga asrama lainnya segera bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan tongkat mereka semua pada meja Slytherin.

"_STOP!, semuanya turunkan tongkat kalian! dan terima kasih atas pendapatmu Miss Parkison. Sudah aku putuskan, sekarang semua murid asrama Slytherin akan menjadi rombongan pertama yang dievakuasi. Semuanya! Dari kelas satu hingga kelas tujuh, juga para prefek Slytherin. Kalian akan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju Hogsmeade untuk naik kereta meninggalkan Hogwarts" _teriak McGonagall dengan berapi-api sampai Flitwick berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

_"Dan asrama yang lain, segera menyusul"_ lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya penjelasan dari Professor McGonagall sebenarnya sangat jelas, intinya mengenai keselamatan para murid dan mempertahankan Hogwarts. Artinya dia tidak akan menuruti keinginan Voldermort dan para pengikutnya. Dia sudah siap mempertahankan Harry dan juga Hogwarts hingga titik penghabisan.

Sementara para murid Slytherin sudah mulai berbaris meninggalkan aula besar, Harry masih saja duduk dengan pandangan kosong di kursinya, dan disekelilingnya, para murid asrama lain berbisi-bisik sebagian mungkin kuatir dan sebagian lagi memilih akan ikut bertahan, sebagian lagi menjadi resah karena perkembangan situasi di Hogwarts. McGonagall dan para professor sudah mulai mebagi tugas dengan para staff dan professor yang lain, mereka semua rupanya sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyerahkan Harry Potter dan akan mempertahankan Hogwarts. Murid Hogwarts kelas 5,6, dan 7 kecuali asrama Slyterin yang bersedia membantu diperbolehkan, namun untuk kelas yang lain dihimbau agar pergi dari Hogwarts menuju tempat evakuasi di dekat Hogsmeade. Begitu pula untuk mereka yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam peperangan ini diperbolehkan untuk mengungsi.

Entah karena melihat keributan yang ada di depannya atau mendengar suara McGonagall tepatnya, Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia bangkit berdiri, berlari dengan agak terpincang-pincang menuju pintu depan tanpa seorang pun sempat mencegahnya.

* * *

Harry akhirnya tiba di halaman Hogwarts dekat pintu gerbang. Setibanya di sana Harry setengah berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Beberapa patung yang menjaga pintu gerbang membiarkannya keluar, rupanya mereka dapat mengenali siapa musuh dan siapa di pihak Hogwarts. Harry rupanya hendak berjalan menuju ke arah hutan, tempat Voldemort berada, menurut nalurinya.

Baru beberapa langkah Harry berjalan, lalu dia merasakan sesuatu bagaikan Déjà vu. Saat itu juga ia mendengar suara yang tak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya. Suara yang mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Harry menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Gadis yang cantik… hehehe, traktiran yang bagus. Aku akan menikmatinya. Kulitmu kelihatannya sangat lembut dan putih"_

_"Tidak!..Tidak!.."_ terdengar suara gadis menjerit _" Keluargaku berdarah murni. Kalian tak boleh…"_

"_Siapa yang perduli status darahmu, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kami yang berbuat….hehehe.."_

"_TOLONG!…TOLONG.!" _kembali suara itu berteriak meminta tolong

"Berteriaklah terus di sini tak ada yang mendengarmu. Hehehehe.."

Suara gadis itu terus berteriak meminta tolong sementara terdengar suara tertawa terbahak-bahak yang mengejek gadis itu.

Darah Harry seakan mendidih mendengar suara itu, suara yang sama yang dia dengar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Harry segera berlari ke arah suara itu, di balik pepohonan yang rimbun. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu sedang terduduk ditanah dikelilingi oleh lima orang berjubah hitam, sepertinya death eater, mereka mengelilingi gadis itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Jubahnya terlihat robek-robek dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Yang pasti dari hidung dan mulutnya terlihat menggeluarkan darah.

"_LEPASKAN DIA!"_ seberkas sinar merah dari tongkat Harry melemparkan seseorang death eater yang sedang memegang tangan gadis itu. Segera para death eater lainnya mengambil posisi, Greyback yang suaranya SANGAT-SANGAT dikenali oleh Harry menarik rambut gadis itu, menariknya berdiri mendekat padanya, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada leher gadis itu. Rupanya Greyback menjadikan gadis itu sebagai perisai baginya.

"_JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU KUBUNUH GADIS INI!"_

"_KAU…..KAU POTTER RUPANYA. HAHAHA.."_

"_Aku teringat gadismu yang dulu, gadis yang hebat, gadis ini sungguh mirip dengannya, sama-sama galak dan juga cantik, hahahaha..."_

Harry tidak memperdulikan perkataan Greyback, dia tetap berjalan mendekat

"_AWAS! KUPERINGATKAN KAU! JANGAN MENDEKAT! BUANG TONGKATMU ATAU DIA KUBUNUH!" _kata Greyback sambil makin mendekatkan tongkatnya pada leher gadis itu.

"_LAGI PULA APA PEDULIMU. INI GADIS SLYTHERIN!_

"_AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN GADIS ITU! AKU HENDAK MEBUNUHMU KARENA PERBUATANMU PADA HERMIONE!" _teriak Harry sambil tetap mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Greyback.

Para death eater lainnya mencoba menyerang Harry, namun meski beberapa kutukan menyambar tubuhnya, Harry membiarkan saja kutukan itu, bahkan beberapa kutukan kembali memantul lebih cepat setelah dia melancarkan _protego_ yang cukup kuat sehingga dua death eater yang terdepan tak menduga serangannya berhasil dikembalikan, terlebih Harry juga langsung melancarkan serangan balik sehingga mereka yang tak sempat menghindar, jatuh pingsan sementara dua death eater lainnya sempat melompat untuk menghindari serangan balik Harry.

Kesempatan itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh Greyback_ dengan sangat baik "EXPELRIAMUS!"_ serunya dan tongkat yang dipegang Harry melayang. Greyback tertawa _"Hahaha…tanpa tongkat mana bisa kau mengalahkanku"_

Greyback melepaskan gadis yang menjadi sanderanya, mendorongnya ke depan sehingga gadis itu terbaring jatuh di tanah, sementara tangan satunya tetap memegang tongkat yang mengarah ke Harry.

Kini giliran Harry yang tersudut, Greyback dan dua death eater sudah mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry. Mereka kemudian melancarkan crucio pada Harry sehingga Harry jatuh dan berteriak kesakitan.

"_Jangan sampai dia mati! Kita siksa saja sebelum kita serahkan ke sang pangeran"_ kata Greyback sambil mendang kepala Harry. _"Kuserahkan dia pada kalian. Aku hendak kembali pada gadis itu. Hahaha…"_


End file.
